


Juicio de Alfas

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Judgment, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Polygamy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri está metido en un lío legal: cuatro alfas no solo lo señalan como su omega destinado, sino que él mismo sabe que es el destinado de los cuatro. ¿Pero como funciona eso en un mundo donde impera la monogamia?





	1. Disclaimer y Aclaraciones

**Primero:**  El escritor confiesa que los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Mappa y su equipo de producción de Yuri on Ice y que la creación de esta obra no implica ningún beneficio más allá del entretenimiento.

 **Segundo:**  El escritor aclara que la presente obra se desarrolla en un universo omegaverse, donde Victor, Yuri, Otabek y Mila son alfas, y Yuuri es omega. Las leyes que rigen dicho universo no serán explicadas en un capítulo extra, sino narradas a través de la historia.

 **Tercero:**  El escritor informa que la idea principal de la presente obra le pertenece a Boa Katsuki, y que solo se encargó del desarrollo de la misma. Del mismo modo, el dibujo que sirve de base a la portada es de Aslhey Acosta, creado para esta historia. La idea original se revelará al final de esta historia.

 **Cuarto:**  El escritor manifiesta que esta obra es para todo público, por lo tanto no tiene escenas sexuales.

 **Quinto:**  El escritor afirma que la historia está completa y será publicada para acabarla antes del 15 de Enero.

* * *

_**Boa Katsuki** , espero que te guste este trabajo. Sé que era un oneshot pero la inspiración vino a mí y a pesar de haber pensado en escribir una comedia, al sentarme frente a la temible hoja en blanco la historia apareció como si fuera una película. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Respetaré la idea hasta el final, así que ya tu conoces cual es el final de este trabajo, pero dejemos que el resto lo descubra en el camino._

_Fue un gusto escribir esto, ¡espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo! **¡Feliz día de Reyes!**_


	2. El omega acusado

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 06, 2017 / 09:23**

El fuerte golpeteo del martillo acalló los gruñidos y murmullos de los alfas, enfurecidos, ante la locura que estaba ocurriendo. Lilia Baranovskaya, la alfa que fungía de juez, no parecía estar dispuesta a permitir que hubiera desorden en su sala. Después de un nuevo azote, el público calló. Todos los presentes miraron hacia el lado acusador, donde estaba una mujer pelirroja de mirada fría, observando enfundada en un traje cortísimo en tono rojo a quien estaba en el estrado. Su abogado, un beta llamado Georgi Popovich, carraspeó ante la presencia intimidante de los alfas.

Detrás de ella, estaba Yuri Plisetsky, un rubio muy joven quien era corredor de autos y tenía ya un premio internacional. Tres puesto a su derecha, estaba el estudiante Otabek Altin, a su vez era uno de los DJs más renombrado de la ciudad. En la otra esquina de aquella banca, Víctor Nikiforov, dueño de la firma de modelaje Stammi Vicino, lucía elegante e inquieto, mirando fijamente hacia el estrado.

Y allí, agazapado ante aquella nube de feromonas alfa, estaba el acusado: Yuuri Katsuki, un japonés común que en un intercambio por la empresa, había llegado por un grandísimo juego del destino a Rusia. Sí, era un omega quien además, a duras penas podía controlar a punta de supresores lo que la presencia de los cuatro alfas causaban en él.

Como era de esperarse, Yuuri no tenía manera de optar por un abogado privado, así que la embajada le había asignado a uno: Yakov Felstman, un beta con una amplia trayectoria tratando casos de infidelidades omegas. Lucía tenso pero callado en el lado defensor. Su frente dibujaba una arruga profunda.

—Puede continuar, Sr. Popovich. —Se escuchó la voz de la jueza, quien con una mirada de advertencia, obligó al jurado a mantenerse quieto en sus asientos. Un grupo de doce alfas, doce conservadores rusos y religiosos.

—Muchas gracias, su señoría. —Georgi realizó una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza y avanzó hacia el estrado, donde Yuuri esperaba, con sus piernas y brazos muy juntos, casi abrazándose a sí mismo. Estaba sudando frío, su camisa de cuadro se apegaba a su regordeta figura y sus lentes ya estaban resbalando por el puete de su nariz—. Entonces, sr. Katsuki. Decía que está seguro que es el destinado de mis cuatro clientes. —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Cómo puede asegurar eso?

—S-solo… lo sé.

Los murmullos prosiguieron, pero un solo golpe del mazo fue suficiente para acallarlos. Yuuri empezaba a ver negro en los bordes, síntoma inequívoco de ansiedad. Los cuatros alfas empezaban a sentir, cada uno por el vínculo que habían marcado en el omega, la sensación de que su destino estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda.

Mila gruñó, dejando sobresalir de sus labios carnosos el filo de sus colmillos. Yuri, en cambio, salivaba de ansiedad y movía sus manos inquietas entre sus piernas. Otabek parecía calmado, pero si notaban la forma en que apretaba sus dedos en torno a sus brazos, sería evidente su inquietud. Y Víctor… este ya había partido su tercer bolígrafo en la jornada.

—Repito, Sr. Katsuki. —El joven abogado intentaba mantenerse firme, a pesar de que la actitud del omega le enternecía y le preocupaba—. ¿Cómo puede saber que es el destinado de los cuatros? ¿Sabe que el castigo por la infidelidad y el rompimiento del lazo con su alfa es penado?

—Lo sé.

—¿Está usted consciente de que puede ser castigado severamente, además de perder todos los derechos omegas que tiene en el estado, e incluso, también perder sus permiso para permanecer dentro de nuestro país?

—¡Objeción! —Se escuchó la voz potente de Felstman y la jueza le miró con interés—. Está utilizando la intimidación con mi cliente.

—A lugar. Sr. Popovich, por favor limítese a hacer preguntas.

—Por supuesto, su señoría. —Georgi carraspeó de nuevo. Dio media vuelta, como si buscara un nuevo método para retomar el interrogatorio mientras Yuuri no dejaba de morder su labio—. Sr. Katsuki, ¿ha mantenido relaciones con alguno de estos alfas?

Yuuri los miró, uno a uno. Notó las expresiones tensas de ellos y luego tragó grueso, antes de asentir.

—Sr. Katsuki… ¿Con cuál de mis cuatros clientes no mantuvo relaciones? —Yuuri mordió con fuerza su labio.

—Lo he hecho con los cuatros. —De nuevo, la sala se llenó de murmullos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Lo he hecho con los cuatro! —La sala se llenó de ruido. Algunos gruñidos de alfa sonaban fuerte mientras el mazo era golpeado—. ¡Lo hice con los cuatros, los cuatros! — La voz de Yuuri se alzó en medio de su ansiedad, temblando mientras intentaba mantenerse aún sentado en el estrado—. ¡Son mis destinados! ¡Lo sentí! ¡No podía negarme! ¡Los cuatros me reclamaron! ¡Me marcaron!

Los estruendos de las voces, algunos llamándolo infiel, puta, degenerado, traidor, hicieron que la sala se volviera un completo caos. Los alfas involucrados en aquel extraño caso permanecían sentados, todos viendo como Yuuri se derrumbaba mientras ocultaba su rostro e intentaba esconderse del odio del que ahora era víctima. Lilia resonó con fuerza, agitando sin misericordia el mazo hasta que tuvieron que callar. Los oficiales se vieron obligados a sacarlos de la sala, y a otros tuvieron que mandarlos a sentar con la amenaza de ser retirados del sitio si persistía su desobediencia.

—¡Silencio! —Bramó la jueza, furiosa con el descontrol. Aunque su lado alfa también respondía a la desfachatez con la que aquel omega hablaba, podía más su etica para mantenerse imparcial—. Si no pueden controlar sus instintos, ¡serán retirados a la fuerza de la sala!

Todos se volvieron a sentar, aunque los murmullos persistieron de forma muy baja por un par de minutos más. Cuando el silencio gobernó, la jueza miró al abogado acusador y este renegó efusivamente.

—No más preguntas su señoría.

—Bien. ¿Sr Felstman? —El hombre se levantó, mientras pedía ahora su derecho de palabra. Abotonó el botón de su saco gris y caminó con parsimonia, permitiéndole a su cliente poder volver a la calma.

Pidió un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Yuuri, quien lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas. Luego, le hizo entrega de los supresores que debían tener mayor dosis para poder generar el efecto. Tras hacerlo y ver que Yuuri ingirió las pastillas, retiró el vaso de vidrio a su escritorio y tomos lentes, para acomodarlos sobre su nariz. Luego, se llevó consigo una carpeta con anotaciones varias.

—Sr. Katsuki. Ha dicho que ha estado con los cuatros alfas del lado acusador. ¿Alguno fue forzado?

—No señor… —dijo Yuuri con más calma.

—¿Puede explicarnos como fue el encuentro con cada uno de ellos? Hablemos del primero.

—Sí… —Los ojos marrones se enfocaron timidos ante el primer alfa: Víctor Nikiforov. El aludido, con la mirada quebrada y decepcionada, no pudo evitar, sin embargo, devolverle la mirada con dolor y suplica—. Al primero que conocí fue a Víctor Nikiforov. Estaba en la oficina de migración, esperando el sello de mi visa de trabajo. Apenas llegó, lo sentí. Su aroma de menta y limón, un toque sutil a chocolate de fondo. Le seguí con la mirada y al reconocerlo no me podía creer que un hombre tan bello pudiera ser mi destinado.

Víctor bajó la mirada, incapaz de poder mantener la frente en alto ante el golpe de las memorias que Yuuri atraía con su voz. Estaba la oficina atestada en aquel momento. Una de sus modelos, la italiana Sara Crispino, había perdido su sesión de fotografías en Francia por un problema en su visado. Se suponía que alguno de sus subordinados podrían encargarse, pero Víctor era amante de la perfección e intolerante de los contratiempo. Él mismo se presentó en esa oficina vistiendo un traje a medida e imponiendo su presencia.

Entonces lo notó. Allí rezagado, sentado en un incómodo asiento negro, con las piernas cubiertas de carpetas amarillas. Un pequeño japonés redondo y timido, mirándolo de forma muy indiscreta a través de sus lentes de montura azul. El aroma a mar, café y zarzamoras invadió sus sentidos. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo, y cuando notó que ese pequeño omega quiso escapar, lo siguió hasta acorralarlo en los baños. Yuuri de inmediato se había puesto a la defensiva, inclinándose y poniendo distancia a pesar de que sus cuerpos y sus aromas daban evidencia de la química que existía entre ellos.

Pero no, Víctor no buscaba aparearse, no en ese momento. Su felicidad por haberlo encontrado, cuando ya había considerado a sus treinta y cuatro años que su destinado no existía, pudo más que el deseo y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole la bienvenida.

—Fue tan dulce… —continuó relatando Yuuri, con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo miraba con amor—. Víctor fue tan dulce… ese día me invitó un café, me ayudó también con los papeles del visado y a pesar de estar tan nervioso, no dejó de abrazarme. Para la noche, mi celo se adelantó… Para cuando volví en mí, estaba con él, en su cama… Me dijo que tenía cinco días donde no lo dejé salir de la cama ni respirar. Me dio tanta verguenza que quería morirme, pero besó mis dedos. También me dijo que no me marcó y no lo haría hasta que estuviera de acuerdo.

—Quiere decir, que estuvo contigo cinco días de celo continuó y no te marcó.

—No… de hecho lo hizo en el tercer celo.

—¿Se cuidaban?

—La primera vez no vine preparado… pero me ayudó a encontrar los anticonceptivos de emergencia. Luego, me dio los datos de un buen ginecologo y empecé mi tratamiento. Como ambos no queríamos aún tener cachorros, me puse un implante hormonal en el brazo.

—¿Cuánto tenía con Nikiforov antes de encontrar al segundo alfa?

Yuuri apretó su labio, con verguenza y observó con más dolor como Víctor inclinó su mirada y se pasó su mano por el flequillo. Podía sentir por su vinculo que Víctor sufría horrores por lo que estaba pasando y que deseaba, con todo su ser, despertar de esa pesadilla.

Pero tenía que continuar. Tomó aire, y se obligó a hacerlo.

—Dieciocho meses. Después de eso, conocí a Yuri Plisetsky.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—La empresa a la que trabajo estaba realizando una alianza con uno de los promotores de su carrera. Mientras, sus representantes estaban realizando las reuniones para acordar los términos del contrato. Yo soy uno de los asesores financieros de la firma. Entonces lo ví, tan alto como era, miraba con desinterés la alta fila de fotografías conmemorativas que había en la oficina. Yo había notado su aroma nada más llegó: a cerezas, maracuyá y licor. Me sentí mareado. Pensé que me estaba sintiendo mal porque no era normal.

—¿No era normal?

—Desde la marca de Victor no percibía el aroma de ningún alfa, pero el suyo me estaba matando. Lo peor fue al darme cuenta que Yuri lo notó.

Yuri lo miró a través de sus mechones rubios, desordenados por todas las veces que había pasado sus manos por la cabeza. Ahora ambas estaban entrecruzadas bajo su duro mentón, y su rostro se mostraba serio mientras recordaba.

En aquella ocasión, fue detrás del omega porque apenas entró a esa habitación lo olió: zarzamora, mar… café y menta. Fue casi adictivo. Nunca tuvo interés en encontrar su destinado pero supo que era él cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Imaginó que su temor a tenerlo cerca era debido al miedo de ser forzado. Yuri se preocupó por no hacerlo, por no caer tan bajo como era natural en muchos.

Cuando lo enfrentó en el ascensor, supo que era algo más que miedo de ser lastimado. Yuuri aseguraba no sentir otro aroma a pesar de que era incapaz de mentir, porque su cuerpo lo delataba. Lanzaba feromonas para él, lo llamaba. Era casi una tortura evitarlo. Pero Yuuri le dijo: «Estoy marcado», Yuri pensó de allí debía venir el aroma tenue a mental, pero poco podía importarle. No le desagradaba.

—Cuando Yuri me dejó ir, fui hasta mi apartamento y me quedé encerrado allí, asustado. Pensé que todo había sido solo algo loco en mi cabeza, pero cuando volví a la oficina y volví a verlo me percaté que no era así. Intenté resistirme, sin embargo, Yuri no dejaba de acercarse. Incluso me decía que algo debía estar mal en mi marca para poder olerme, yo mismo no estaba seguro de eso. Solo que me sentía en el lugar correcto cuando estaba con él pero lo mismo con Víctor, ¿cómo podía explicarles?

De nuevo hubo una algarabía que solo los golpes del mazo pudo mitigar. Víctor le dirigió una mirada resentida hacia Yuri, y este se la mantuvo marcando terreno y liberando su potente aroma. De inmediato, Otabek comenzó a gruñir y Mila parecía prepararse para hacerlo, antes de que un potente grito de la jueza los intimidara. Ese lugar era el territorio de esa alfa y por ello, podía contenerlos.

Yuuri volvió a llorar.

Yakov retomó la palabra, sereno.

—¿Podías sentir el aroma de Yuri Plisetsky a pesar de haber sido marcado por Víctor Nikiforov?

—Sí…

—Y él podía sentir el tuyo. ¿Percibía el aroma de tu alfa en ese momento?

—Yuri decía que no le molestaba el otro aroma… Yo solo pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo. Yo amo a Víctor, Dios, lo amo. Pero también me gustaba la compañía de Yuri, ¿cómo podía congeniar esas cosas? Me sentía asustado, empecé a evitar a Víctor cuando me di cuenta que me estaba armando un lío. Pero Víctor me buscó, me dijo que todo estaba bien, y era como si él no se diera cuenta que algo estaba mal. ¿Entonces me había equivocado? ¿No era Víctor mi destinado? Porque se supone que a través del vínculo Víctor podía sentir mi miedo, más no era así. Sin embargo, Yuri si lo veía.

—¿Cómo ocurrió la marca?

—Fue… un día de lluvia. —Yuri miró al acusado, quien le devolvía la mirada llena de anhelo y añoranza—. Estaba tan asustado ya por todo lo que pasaba, que me dio un ataque de ansiedad. Yuri estuvo cerca, me cobijó en su brazo, me llenó de su aroma… yo chillé de dolor porque sabía que era yo quien estaba mal… —Gruesas lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Yuri se partieron mientras lo escuchaba—. Yuri me dijo que si quería que se alejara de mí, se lo pidiera. Que él se iría… pero yo no quería eso. Ante la posibilidad sentí que perdería algo tan importante que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi v…

Yuuri acalló la voz. Se llevó la mano a sus labios cuando Víctor Nikiforov, incapaz de escuchar más, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó los lentes oscuros para ocultar sus lágrimas. Salió apresurado mientras un rugido de alfas resonaba en el recinto, insultando a Yuuri, apoyando a Víctor, todo tratando de ser acallado por un mazo.

—¡Silencio! —Se escuchaba la voz de la jueza, mientras Víctor se precipitaba, dejando que su larga cabellera clara se moviera sinuosamente en el aire.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri lo llamó. Lo peor es que Víctor pudo notar su fuerza, el lazo aún unido amarrándolo a él y tirando como si fuera ahora una horca. Se mordió el labio, apretó con fuerza la madera para obligarla a abrirse—. ¡Víctor, amor! ¡Perdón! —Escuchó su clamor, el llanto ahogado con el que Yuuri intentó llegara a él—. ¡Perdón!

Viendo que era imposible controlar la sala, y que el acusado se había derrumbado para llorar desconsolado, incapaz de hablar; Lilia Baranovskaya tuvo que llamar a un receso para poder enfriar los ánimos y darle tiempo a Yuuri para recuperar el aliento.

Pero todo lo que se escuchaba, en decenas de voces alfas era, infiel.

«Infiel»


	3. Los alfas traicionados

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 06, 2017 / 10:46**

Víctor Nikiforov entró al servicio sanitario de aquel recinto en busca de calma. Empujó la puerta de madera al entrar, y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el lavado donde dejó caer con pesadez a sus manos. Tembló. De hecho, no había dejado de hacerlo. Desde que lo habían llamado para comparecer en un juicio y descubierto que Yuuri le había sido infiel con tres alfas diferentes; todo su mundo estaba en medio de un sismo sin precedente, amenazando con llevar todo lo que creía construido al suelo.

Jadeó. Se quitó los lentes y abrió la llave para mojar sus manos. No pudo evitar frotar con brusquedad su rostro hasta tener las fuerzas de mirarse al espejo. Profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, sus pómulos estaban hundidos y sus labios resecos. Era evidente lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Apretó el tabique y trató de respirar hondo. Al cerrar sus ojos, era fácil perderse en las memorias de lo que creyó era una relación ideal. Le daba a Yuuri toda la protección que hacía falta en todos los ámbitos. Pese a que la marca existía, Yuuri nunca sintió limitada su voluntad, siempre llegaban a acuerdos donde ambas partes se encontraban comodas. Estaba tan emocionado con la idea de vivir juntos, que intentó no ver problema cuando Yuuri se negó. Creyó que quizás era muy pronto, Yuuri siempre había tenido problemas de estimas desde el inicio, solo era cuestión de darle tiempo…

«¡Márcame!»

Víctor abrió los ojos. Su mirada azul chocó contra el vidrio, mostrándolo lo solo que se encontraba en ese lugar, escondido del mundo.

«¡Márcame, Víctor!»

«¿De nuevo, amor?»

Yuuri se lo venía pidiendo en los últimos meses, cada vez que se perdían entre la pasión y el amor. Pedía que lo marcara, pedía que lo hiciera más fuerte. Llegó a pensar que era más la libido, ¿cómo imaginar que el origen de aquel deseo fuese tan retorcido?

Mordió sus labios, con fuerza. Ahora tenía ganas de estrellar su puño contra el vidrio y hacerlo añicos.

—¡Con que aquí estás! —Víctor no necesitó voltear, no, solo con mirar a través del reflejo podía ver la figura alta de Yuri Plisetsky, recostado con los brazos cruzados y su mirada altanera.

El cabello dorado del corredor rozaba sus hombros. En su oreja izquierda se avistaba una línea de piercings pequeños y un aro sobresaliendo del cartílago. Llevaba vaqueros oscuros ajustados, una camiseta de animal print y una chaqueta de cuero. Las botas altas acababan con su aspecto desenfadado y arrollador. Víctor torció la boca al notar la terrible diferencia que había entre ellos, empezando por la edad. El con treinta seis años… ese maldito alfa tenía tan solo veinticuatro.

—Entonces, ¿es así como proteges a "tu" omega? ¿Huyendo y dejándolo solo en medio de una jauría de alfas hambrientos? Con razón tu marca ni siquiera me molesta a pesar de olerla... —Siseó Yuri conforme se acercaba, con pasos lentos, calculados. Víctor no cambió su posición aún si lo observaba a través del vidrio—. Como si Yuuri nunca hubiera sido marcado… —Alargó la frase, así como su cuello, para pegar la nariz a la mejilla de Víctor y aspirar el aroma con veneno entre los labios—. No eres un verdadero alfa.

En aquel espacio se escuchó el estruendo de un par de golpes secos. Yuri Plisetsky acabó con la cabeza contra la cerámica del lavado, Víctor la había estrellado sin piedad mientras apretaba sus uñas en el cráneo de Yuri. Como si eso fuese lo que hubiera esperado, Plisetsky alargó una sonrisa. La sangre manchó sus propios dientes, pero aún así tenía la desfachatez de sonreír ante su captor. Parecía divertirse viendo la ira líquida en los ojos de Víctor, el temblor en sus facciones y extremidades, así como la inmensa palidez de su piel. Reírse como si estuviera en una comedia.

—Lo marcaste… —Víctor gruñó, con ganas de apretar esa cabeza llena de dorado y hacerla estallar entre sus dedos. Los deseos asesinos pulsaban de forma primitiva dentro de él.

—Sí, lo hice. Oh, que jodido de bien se sintió. —Víctor no podía contenerse, parecía que todo se llenaba de rojo en su cabeza. Yuri, en cambio, mantuvo su tono de voz burlón—. Me llamaba, descubrió su cuello con tu puta marca ante mí. ¡Pedía que lo mordiera!

—¡Cállate! —Bramó. Yuri apretó la mano que Víctor usaba para tenerlo contra el lavado para aplicar presión.

—Y ya veo porqué… eres muy poco alfa para darte cuenta de lo que él realmente sien…

— **¡Basta los dos!**

La tercera voz que sonó como el golpe de mil rayos, pertenecía a otro alfa. Y ambos, lograron fijar su mirada en el rostro serio de un hombre de mucha menos estatura que ellos dos. De facciones extranjeras, visiblemente asiáticas, comparado a las bellezas caucásicas de Víctor y Yuri, Otabek Altin era un tipo de belleza diferente. De pómulos firmes, lucía una sombra de barba de tres días y la mirada hundida. Sus labios parecían vivir cerrados.

Aplicando fuerza, una que por su tamaño era difícil de creer, obligó a Víctor a soltar a Yuri y alejarse.

—¿Y tú qué? —Escupió quién claramente era el menor de los tres, observando a Altin con desagrado—. Todavía no sé qué puta pintas en este lugar.

—Soy el alfa de Yuuri —Plisetsky soltó una carcajada de burla y Víctor volteó la mirada, ya frustrado con todo lo que sucedía. Todo debía ser un mal chiste.

—¿Tú? ¡Si Yuuri es más alto que tú! —Otabek no se amilanó ante la acotación de Yuri—. Eres solo un tapón de alberca. ¡Tú no puedes ser su alfa! —Aseguró, hundiendo su dedo en la chamarra de cuero que Altin llevaba puesta—. ¡Mucho menos el anciano de allá! —señaló a Víctor y su porte cabizbajo contra el lavado—. ¡El único digno alfa de Yuuri soy yo!

—De hecho, no. —Arremetió Altin, con los brazos cruzados—. Los tres somos sus alfas. Es posible que seamos cuatro.

La cara de horror que Yuri mostró fue bastante elocuente. Víctor sentía que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. No era posible que existiera cuatro parejas destinadas para una sola persona como Yuuri afirmaba a toda voz. Se sentía enojado ante el concepto porque Yuuri era suyo. Bramar con tanta fuerza semejante sacrilegio, lo sentía como una burla ante su raciocinio. Como si Yuuri buscara que fuera tan imbécil y ciego de amor como para tolerar una traición de ese calibre.

Al ver la falta de respuesta de ambos alfas rusos, Otabek se vio en posición para continuar.

—Yuuri me habló de ustedes dos cuando estuvo conmigo y de la confusión que sentía. Decía que podía oler otro aroma. Por obvias razones, en el pub era incapaz de identificar de donde venía, yo también sentía el aroma de mi omega cerca, pero ocurría lo mismo. Creí que no era Yuuri por su marca. Hasta que lo tuve a solas.

—No quiero escuchar esto. —Replicó Víctor, preparándose para salir de allí e irse a hundir en un bar hasta que lo sacaran a rastra envuelto en su vómito. Otabek no le permitió avanzar.

—Lo que quiero decir... —Prosiguió en un tono parco—, es que mi marca no pudo borrar las de ustedes. Yo no lo supe, para mí había dejado mi marca y podía sentir mi vínculo con Yuuri, pero Yuuri me lo explicó después. Asustado, aterrado, lo vi teniendo una crisis como si fuera a volverse loco. Me decía que ninguno de ustedes dos le creían cuando les decía que podía oler a otro alfa.

Víctor calló. Recordó de inmediato las veces que Yuuri, con un exceso de timidez, le preguntaba si sería normal que él pudiera sentir el aroma de otro alfa, solo en algunas ocasiones. Para él eso era imposible. La marca dejaba claro que el omega le pertenecía a su alfa y dejaba de estar disponibles a otro. Cuando Yuuri le dijo eso, él lo tomó como solo parte de su inseguridad. Le instó a confiar en la fuerza de su marca y le mordió todas las veces que pudo si así podía reafirmarla.

También llegó a recomendarle a hablarlo con su terapeuta, pero...

—¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir? —Ladró Plisetsky, tras salir de la consternación.

—Lo que escuchas. Los tres estamos compartiendo un vínculo con Yuuri y el hecho de hacerlo no afecta el vínculo del otro. Esto, de alguna manera que aún no sé explicar, parece ser posible con él.

—¡Esto es ridículo!

—Quizás, pero debes haberlo sentido. Estamos los cuatro sentados en el mismo lugar y no hemos tenido necesidad de lanzarnos uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, cada vez que todos los alfas a nuestros alrededor atacaban a Yuuri y Yuuri se sentía afectado por ellos, yo sentí el deseo de destruir cráneos a mi paso. No a ustedes, a ellos… —Otabek afirmó la mirada ante Yuri, quien empezó a mirarlo con un brillo de entendimiento—. Lo vi en tí. Cada vez que todos ellos alzaban su voz y la jueza tenía que intervenir, los mirabas como un soldado, dispuesto a atravesar cabezas para callarlos.

—Abrirles la mandíbula para ser más preciso… —Soltó y Otabek no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Está claro que nuestro vínculo persiste. Solo por el raciocinio no nos hemos lanzado al estrado a sacar a Yuuri de aquí. Creo que si cediéramos a ese impulso, que sé no soy el único que lo tiene, nos iríamos los cuatros y luego…

—¿Luego qué? —Quiso saber Víctor, porque todo el escenario sonaba absurdo.

—No lo sé. Llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Todo lo que ocurría iba en contra del sistema en el que habían sido inculcados. Las parejas destinadas era solo una: omega y alfa, llamados por un mismo destino, nacidos para traer prosperidad al mundo con la procreación. Esa era la idea que se había vendido desde niños. Por supuesto, habían muchos grupos liberales que querían demostrar que el sexo no solo era para la fecundación, que habían posibilidades de derechos igualitarios, que un omega podía ser más que dador de vidas.

Yuuri no prestaba atención a nada de ello, trabajaba y había logrado que su trabajo fuera reconocido al nivel de un alfa. Se había vuelto indispensable para la empresa, para que esta lo considerara parte de su equipo de élite para levantar a la facción de ese país. Yuuri tenía planes de tener familia, pero antes quería acabar con el proyecto de su trabajo que le daría un mayor reconocimiento y seguridad profesional. Víctor había entendido eso, Yuri también lo comprendió. Otabek, un tanto asombrado por lo inusual que era Yuuri, más bien se fascinó ante la idea.

De repente, los tres soltaron un quejido al unísono. Al quedarse callados, con la mente en blanco y dejando de escuchar a su mente, habían sido capaces de sentir el dolor de Yuuri a través de su lazo individual. Un dolor profundo, agrio, que se vertía como ácido para comerse todo a su paso con el calor. Los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo.

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 06, 2017 / 13:19**

El receso acabó, y todos fueron invitados a regresar a la sala del juicio. El jurado ocupó sus asientos, la parte acusadora y defensora también. Así como el fiscal y todos los demás invitados, muchos de ellos solo estaban allí por el morbo de ver como todo el peso de la ley caería ante un omega que había olvidado su principal labor en el mundo, y no conforme con eso, había roto el vínculo con su alfa protector. Y siendo Víctor una figura pública, el caso había sido fuente de muchas suposiciones y amarillismo.

Los tres alfas se sentaron, ahora con un asiento menos de distancia entre ellos. Miraron desde su lugar la espalda recta de Mila Babicheva. La mujer tenía el cuello largo y delgado, los pómulos altos y bonitos, sus grandes ojos azules eran terriblemente seductores. Su cabello caía en ondas por debajo de su barbilla.

—Mila Babicheba pertenece a la sucursal de Suiza de la empresa donde Yuuri trabaja. —Comentó Otabek, llamando la atención de los otros dos alfas—. Yuuri me comentó que vendría.

—También me comentó de ella muchas veces. —Recordó Yuri. Pero la explicación de Yuuri había dejado como el primer alfa al que conoció a Víctor, ¿así que como era posible que ellos se conocieran y en qué momento ocurrió la marca? Víctor escuchó todo, recordando las muchas ocasiones que Yuuri la mencionaba cuando le hablaba de su día a día trabajando.

—Es probable que vio su orgullo de alfa herido al saber que Yuuri tenía a otros alfas y por eso hizo esta denuncia. Las mujeres alfas son mucho más implacables.

La conversación acabó cuando Yuuri regresó al estrado, escoltado de dos oficiales alfas con porte gigantesco y mirada intimidante. La espalda encogida del omega delataba su estado anímico. Llevaba ropa ancha, en un tono azul pálido, y su cabello ya estaba desordenado. Los ojos hundidos y la mirada perdida, daban evidencia de lo mucho que había llorado y que había necesitado medicación para calmarle.

Víctor no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó en el baño a solas, cuánto desde que llegaron esos alfas, pero de forma impensable había sido más de un par de horas. Dirigió la mirada hacia las manos de Yuuri, separadas en una placa de metal que impedían que pudiera moverlas, al frente de su cuerpo. Aquella visión le dolió en el alma, porque aún en la distancia podía saber como estaban esas manos: frías, temblorosas, llena de mordidas seguramente. Era lo que ocurría cuando Yuuri se sentía sobrepasado.

—Otabek —preguntó Yuri, mirando como los dos abogados se acercaban hasta la jueza, quien acababa de entrar. Se vieron obligados a levantarse para comparecer ante ella, y luego a sentarse al recibir la orden—. Cuando Víctor salió de aquí tuve ganas de matarlo. ¿Eso como cabe con tu explicación de lazos múltiples y todo eso?

—Supongo que sentimos lo mucho que le dolió a Yuuri su acción. Yo también quise hacerlo.

—Entiendanme. —Gruñó Víctor, aturdido ante la mezcla de desesperación, rabia y dolor agudo que le embargaba toda la situación—. Yo soy quien acaba de enterarse que su omega le ha sido infiel con tres alfas a la vez.

Ninguno de los dos alfas jóvenes pudo refutar eso. Si había sido extraño escuchar de Yuuri que ya existía alguien más en su vida, no se imaginaban lo duro que hubiera sido enterarse justo en ese momento. Entre miles de alfas, con cada uno de ellos además hablando de la falta de fuerza de Víctor por ser el primer alfa, y por ende, el más engañado.

Yuuri caminó hasta el estrado, frente a la vista de todos. Yakov Flestman retomó su posición en el interrogatorio, mientras Georgi esperaba sentado en su lado del recinto.

—Sr. Katsuki. ¿Se encuentra listo para continuar? —Yuuri asintió, con la mirada agachada. Ahora no establecía contacto alguno con ninguno de los alfas—. Bien, nos comentaba que una tarde de lluvia, el Sr. Plisetsky le sugirió el alejarse, pero para usted era como dejar ir a alguien importante. ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

—Y-yo… yo le pedí que no se fuera. Que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería perderlo. Yuri… me besó. —Los murmullos volvieron a llenar la sala, pero la mirada ferrea de Lilia no permitió que aumentaran de volumen. Yuuri tampoco se detuvo, apretó su mandíbula y sin mirarlos continuó—. Mi celo llegó de golpe, como una llamarada. Mi omega estaba seguro de estar en el lugar correcto y me rendí. Fue solo una noche; cuando volví en mí, me di cuenta que Yuri me había marcado. Me asuste al sentir la marca, recordé a Víctor y me sentí sucio. Corrí al espejo y al verme empecé a llorar. La marca no estaba tardando en sanar, pero aún así la sentía a carne viva. Y lloraba por Víctor… porque Víctor no se merecía eso.

—¿Víctor se dio cuenta?

—No… Cuando regresé a mi apartamento y Víctor fue a verme esa noche, no se dio cuenta. Sentí que todo entre nosotros seguía su curso. Víctor… era el mismo Víctor de siempre. Mi marca no ardía, estaba como si estuviera completamente cicatrizada. Le pregunté varias veces si no sentía nada anormal y Víctor me repitió que no. Solo un nuevo aroma agradable… a maracuyá.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, esta vez, desdeñando al alfa por su falla en el lazo. Víctor se mantuvo ecuánime, aunque por dentro estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Se obligó a mantener la mirada en alto y no mirar a Yuuri para no ceder.

—Entonces, su alfa destinado es Yuri Plisetsky.

—Sí, él es mi alfa…

—¿Pero lo de Victor Nikiforov….?

—Victor Nikiforov también es mi alfa destinado. —Levantó los ojos marrones y cansados hacia la jueza, quien lo miraba con expresión implacable—. Los dos lo son. Junto a Otabek… —El acusado dirigió sus ojos hacia el alfa, quien con calma y tristeza, lo veía allí—... y a Mila…

—¡Es ridículo, Yuuri! —Mila se levantó, manoteando en el aire como si acabara de perder todo rastro de paciencia. Georgi intentó contenerla, y los alfas aprovecharon para alzar la voz. La jueza volvió a golpear el mazo—. ¡No puedes tener varios alfas! ¡Yo soy tu alfa! Si no lo soy yo, ¡entonces estás faltando ante mi vinculo y eso jamás te lo voy a permitir! Puedes decirme que no me amas, que no cumplo como tu alfa, ¿pero acaso me vas a obligar a tener que compartir mi omega ante otro? ¿Piensas pisotear mi orgullo como lo has hecho con los otros tres?

—¡Mila! ¡Nosotros somos más que esto! —Gritó Yuuri, levantándose con el rostro contraído de amargura—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto ahora! ¡Prometiste ayudarme!

—¡Tú eres el que quieres pisotearme! Yo que vine tan emocionada, ¡solo para encontrarme con esta burla!

—¡Ojalá no hubieras venido! —Yuuri gritó y hubo silencio. Mila palideció mientras apretaba sus puños y Yuuri, transformado con toda la desesperación que se vertía sobre él, le miraba con repulsión—. ¡Ojalá! ¡Tú no me crees! ¡Nadie me cree! ¡Intenté explicarle a mi terapeuta y me miró como si estuviera loco! ¡Sé lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Él único que no me vio como si estuviera trastornado fue Otabek!

Los cuatro alfas lo sintieron. El súbito calor que les llamó, pero más allá que eso, un helado recorrido de garras agrietando sus columnas, mostrándoles un mal presentimiento. Los ojos de Mila se detuvieron en la figura borrosa del omega en el estrado.

—Yuuri… calma… —Rogó Mila, y nadie comprendió el porqué el tono de su voz tembló al decirlo. No hasta que Yuuri Katsuki puso sus ojos en blancos y de repente se desfalleció en el estrado. Los gritos no se pudieron esperar—. ¡Yuuri!

Los cuatros alfas gritaron al unísono, entre los gritos de los otros presentes, los llamados a un médico, y el golpeteo del mazo contra la madera. Los cuatro alfas, a su vez, pudieron sentir el aroma, ese aroma conocido. Café, zarzamora, una nota de mar bailando a sus olfatos pero esta vez como si fuera una ola que los golpeaba por completo junto a menta, maracuyá, sándalo y vainilla.

Georgi tomó a Mila cuando intentó correr hacia Yuuri. Víctor, Yuri y Otabek tuvieron que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre la barrera y llevárselo. Los oficiales se acercaron con mascarillas, lo que significaba solo una cosa.

El juicio se tendría que posponer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto apuntaba para siete capítulos, pero terminará siendo de ocho y probablemente tenga un pequeño epílogo. Quiero cerrar bien los cabos porque la historia de verdad me ha gustado manejarla. Espero que poco a poco vayan comprendiendo lo que ocurre, de verdad me emociona imaginar las reacciones que tienen al leerla y las impresiones de cada testimonio que se irá escuchando en el juicio.


	4. El juicio aplazado

**Hospital General de San Petersburgo — July 06, 2017 / 16:51**

La ambulancia salió a toda prisa del tribunal de San Petersburgo, y detrás de él, el costosísimo carro de Víctor Nikiforov salió disparado. Yuri Plisetsky logró montarse en el asiento del copiloto, sin siquiera dialogar si tenía permiso para hacerlo. Detrás de ellos, Otabek Altin avanzó con su moto, seguido de cerca por el taxi que Mila Babicheva pidió. Los cuatro alfas sentía de forma individual y profunda el desasosiego al no tener idea de qué ocurrió con Yuuri Katsuki.

En la ambulancia, quien había entrado a acompañarlo fue su abogado, Yakov Felstman. Víctor intentó hacerlo pero lo evitaron por ser simplemente un alfa. Aunque le corroía la angustia, su cuerpo no podía dejar de actuar de forma autómata, moviendo la palanca de cambio y mirando con atención a cada una de las señales de transito.

—¡Joder! —recriminó Yuri, golpeando el vidrio con su puño cerrado—. ¡Conduces como un anciano!

Yuri vio con mala cara cuando Otabek se comió la luz y avanzó detrás de la ambulancia. Chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a exasperarse. Pero ninguno de los reclamos hizo que Víctor se moviera. Víctor era consciente de que por mucho que estuviera preocupado, si llegaban a atraparlo la policía por una multa de transito, más tardaría en estar al lado de Yuuri. Eso no era negociable.

Al llegar al centro médico, se encontró con el hecho de que tendrían que esperar. Otabek había logrado llegar antes, pero fue enviado a la sala de espera junto al resto, sin posibilidad de réplica. Los tres alfas se sentaron uno al lado del otro en silencio, esperando alguna señal por parte del equipo médico. Más allá, podían adivinar la figura de Yakov Felstman realizando unas llamadas. En la otra esquina, Mila Babicheva caminaba exasperada mientras Georgi Popovich, su abogado, yacía sentado en actitud pensativa.

Para los presentes, fue como si hubieran pasado semanas enteras esperando noticia, aunque solo fueron cuarenta minutos. Todos se levantaron cuando notaron la presencia de un joven beta, quien se ajustaba su bata impoluta al presentarse ante ellos.

—El paciente se encuentra bien. Por ser un caso especial de la fiscalía, tiene prohibido cualquier tipo de visitas; pero es mi deber informarles que se encuentra fuera de peligro.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Se adelantó Víctor al resto.

—Celo. —Todos guardaron silencio con la corta explicación del médico, quien lo dijo como si fuera evidente—. La situación le ha sobrepasado. La presencia de tantos alfas junto a su alfa destinado aceleraron su aparición, invalidando el efecto de los supresores en su organismo. Me temo que el uso de sedantes para sus nervios también influyó.

—¿Cuándo estará bien? —preguntó Mila, posicionándose al frente donde estaban los otros tres alfas.

—No lo sabemos, puede ser solo hoy o puede ser los cinco días completos. Lo recomendable es esperar los cinco días.

—¿Lo ha atendido antes? —interroga Yuri, no muy convencido—. ¿Cómo sabemos que es solo celo lo que tiene?

—Soy su médico de cabecera asignado por el seguro de la embajada. Lo he estado atendiendo desde que inició el proceso, estoy en contacto con su historia médica y los especialistas que lo vieron, tanto el psicólogo, como su ginecólogo. Tengo todas las herramientas y todo un equipo médico para saber que es lo que ocurre con mi paciente.

—Muchas gracias por la información, doctor. —Otabek tomó la palabra—. ¿Hay posibilidad de decirle que sus alfas están preocupado por él?

El médico miró a Otabek como si acabara de decirle una mala broma, pero conocía perfectamente el caso y los cargos que tenía Yuuri imputados; por tanto, entendía que aquello no era un error. Miró a los otros alfas esperando su respuesta ante ese pedido y los tres asintieron, Mila y Víctor tardíamente. Al ver esa muestra de conformismo, no supo qué interpretar. Era un beta, de ese asunto poco podía comprender.

Carraspeó incómodo y regresó la mirada hacia el abogado Felstman, quien frunció el ceño. Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

—Jóvenes —dijo Felstman antes de seguir al médico—, es mejor que regresen a sus casas. El juicio será pospuesto hasta que mi cliente se encuentre en condiciones de continuar.

Los cuatro alfas se quedaron con la compañía de otros familiares de pacientes ingresados y el abogado acusador. Supieron que poco podían hacer allí.

A pesar de la manera en la que había ocurrido todo, Yuri le pidió el número de teléfono a Víctor y a Otabek para poder comunicarse en caso de que necesitara saber de Yuuri. Mila a regañadientes también se acercó a Víctor para pedir sus datos de contactos. No podían comprender lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero la preocupación por Yuuri primaba, y ahora que no tenían tiempo de evaluar sus propios pensamientos, resultaba fácil dejarse llevar por ese instinto básico.

Tal como Felstman informó, el aviso de la nueva fecha del juicio se pospuso hasta una semana después. Mientras tanto, ambas partes se preparaban para el reinicio las sesiones.

Todo apuntaba a que Yuuri Katsuki sería inculpado de infidelidad y traición al alfa, a su vez de difamación. Lo que podría ocurrir además de la deportación, sería un señalamiento mundial en las bases de datos de los países para que no pudiera concretar ninguna unión civil con ningún otro beta o alfa. Eso significaba que no tendría el apoyo legal de un sustentador, Yuuri sería catalogado una persona no apta para procrear, desconfiable, deshonesta, desleal.

Si esto afectara solo sus posibilidades afectivas, no implicaría tanto problema, pero muchas entidades financieras usaban esa base de datos para el otorgamiento de créditos y beneficios bancarios. Además, muchas agencias de empleo usaban esa información para medir el compromiso y fidelidad del postulante. Era una verdad tácita que si alguien no era fiel al vínculo sagrado de los destinados, no era confiable para absolutamente nada. Era declarado como mal ciudadano, mal empleado, mal hijo, mal esposo, mal padre…

Al menos, que ocurriera algo. O era lo que el abogado Felstman encontró al estudiar exhaustivamente los artículos de la ley.

**Hospital General de San Petersburgo — July 10, 2017 / 14:26**

Tres días después de la última sesión, Yakov Felstman estuvo en la habitación donde Yuuri Katsuki descansaba, con una de sus manos atada a la camilla a través de una esposa, y siendo atado de la otra de la misma manera tras haber comido. Su rostro lucía descompuesto: agotado, fastidiado, carente de todo tipo de esperanza a esa altura.

El abogado tomó asiento en un banquillo, se acercó a la camilla y dejó reposar su brazo sobre la rodilla derecha. Esperó que la enfermera beta los dejara a solas. Miró con pesar al joven con quien compartía la carrera; Yuuri era abogado mercantil, no civil, pero tenían mucho en común.

—Hay una forma de salir de esto. —Yuuri le dirigió la mirada ante las palabras del abogado. Los ojos marrones antes expresivos, carecían ahora de todo tipo de brillo.

El celo había sido descomunal; angustioso, casi una tortura en vida. Después de haber estado enlazado o vivir el celo con su alfa, eso era lo que solía ocurrir. Yuuri acababa de pasar noches enteras pensando que en cualquier momento iba a morir de dolor porque los sedantes no fueron suficientes. Y nada le esperaba, tras el celo solo volvería el juicio y la continuación de su pesadilla. Yuuri incluso llegó a considerar que era mejor no seguir con vida.

Precisamente, por eso no le dejaban libres las manos, cuidando que no arremetiera contra sí mismo. La depresión empezaba a hundirlo como estar envuelto en arena movediza.

—Escúchame. Te creo, te creo cuando dices que consideras a los cuatros como tu alfa, que lo hayas sentido así.

—¿Encontró la información que le dije? —Con tono parco, la voz del omega se escuchó casi de forma lastimera y el abogado se limitó a asentir.

—Sí, pero Yuuri, son investigaciones privadas que aún no tienen ningún sostén científico. Solo teorias, muy claras, pero que aún no han sido consideradas… veraces.

—Me puse a buscar porque necesitaba una explicación… —La voz de Yuuri tembló—, Porque quería asegurarme de que no, no estoy loco, no estoy mal… quizás soy raro, pero…

—Yuuri…

—¡Y lo hay! No soy el unico… hay varios omegas que sienten que tienen varios alfas destinados, ¡hay varios alfas que han encontrado varios omegas destinados! ¡Hay estudios! ¡Resultados de laboratorios, experimentos basados a los niveles de hormonas, liberación de feromonas, la reacción del cuerpo…!

—Lo sé, Yuuri, ¡lo sé! —alzó ligeramente su voz, provocando que Yuuri callara y bajara la mirada—. Lo sé muchacho, lo he leído todo. Pero no hay una base concluyente que permita darle peso a estas investigaciones. Menos considerando que son de otro país. —El sonido de la respiración arrítmica llegó al oído del abogado, preocupándolo—. Escúchame muchacho, yo tengo años en este medio. He visto sin fin de casos, y sé que el tuyo es especial. Sé que no hay nada más impresionante que lo que ocurre contigo, lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Pero nuestra sociedad no está preparada para entenderlo, Yuuri. No podemos ganar si seguimos así. Arruinarás tu vida para siempre si eso ocurre.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron, aunque no hubo ningún sollozo que emergiera con ellas. Yuuri incluso odiaba el hecho de no poder restregar sus palmas al rostro porque hasta ese derecho se le había negado. Lloraba ya con cansancio, sin fuerzas, dejándolas caer en las sábanas blancas mientras su cabello opaco ocultaba la mirada quebrada y vacía. El celo lo tenía demasiado sensible aún.

El abogado sabía que era un error involucrarse sentimentalmente, pero el caso de Yuuri lo llenaba de impotencia. Porque si era cierto lo que Yuuri decía, era sumamente injusto que la justicia se interpusiera en su forma de dar o recibir amor. Soltó el aire inconforme, y trató de respirar hondo. Necesitaba guiarlo de forma objetiva para la mejor resolución a ese conflicto.

—Yuuri… —El abogado extendió un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas traicioneras del omega. Este no hizo nada, siquiera se quejó—. La única forma de salir de esto, es que escojas a un alfa. A uno que cuando le pidas perdón ante la corte, te perdone y desee quedarse a tu lado.

—Conozco ese artículo —emitió sin vida, mientras el pañuelo se llevaba los rastros de humedad.

—Entonces sabes lo que debes hacer. Solo escoje, creo que tienes en mente quien debe ser el indicado. Y el resto… solo dejalos ir.

—Es como si me pidieran de mis cuatros miembros con que quiero quedarme. —La mirada ya vacía, golpeó las retinas del abogado. Yakov vio en ellos una cuota de asco, decepción, y resignación—. ¿Qué prefieres Yuuri? ¿Quedarte con tu mano izquierda? ¿la derecha? ¿pie izquierdo o derecho? —El abogado tragó grueso—. Escojo la mano izquierda porque soy zurdo, pero me mutilan el resto… Así siento todo esto.

—Yuuri…

—Si un alfa se le consigue con otro omega aparte de su destinado, el estado solo revisará que pueda cumplir con sus deberes legales y financieros para ambas familias, más una fianza al gobierno. No aparece en ninguna maldita base de datos, ni se le es considerado paria. Oh no, algunos hasta alaban el que puedan mantener a más de un omega con él. Y eso sin mencionar el vínculo de destinado roto.

—Yuuri…

—Pero como soy un omega, yo soy un cualquiera, un infiel, un traidor, digno de todos los peores nombres que puedan darme, marcado ante el mundo como alguien que no inspira confianza, obligado a permanecer solo o no tener amparo de ningún otro beta o alfa que decida hacer la vista gorda de mi pasado.

—Entiendo tu indignación, Yuuri, pero…

—Señor Felstman, entiendo también su preocupación, pero no puedo. —Apretó los labios al ver al omega hablar con seriedad, con una mirada vacía de sentimientos—. Si en verdad cree que mi caso es excepcional, demuéstrelo en el estrado. Hazle ver al jurado, a la jueza, que mi caso es excepcional y que las leyes actuales están obsoletas para tratarlo. De nada nos sirve solo saberlo nosotros, ¿no es así?

—Entiendo… —Se puso de pie, derrotado ante la voluntad de su cliente de proseguir por un camino espinoso y desesperanzador—. Espero tenerte pronto buenas noticias, Sr. Katsuki.

Felstman salió de la habitación con una enorme carga moral sobre sus hombros, puesta precisamente por ese joven omega que aún con todo intentaba mantenerse firme. Los alfas tendrían que comparecer en la siguiente sesión. Eso ayudaría a darle reposo a Yuuri, ya que el interrogatorio se había sentido sumamente tenso.

El tiempo lo aprovechó para revisar los datos de la doctora Minako Okukawa, directora del centro de investigaciones genéticas en Tokyo, quien había ganado galardones internacionales por sus múltiples investigaciones en el área de la genética. Encabezaba un proyecto para estudiar las diferentes variables genéticas que influyen en la selección de las parejas de destinados para mejorar los genes de los cachorros nacidos por medio de la unión. En sus estudios, había encontrado unos casos extraños, significativamente estables, de parejas que eran compuestas por más de dos miembros destinados.

Ya había solicitado apoyo de la embajada japonesa para que pudieran comunicarse con la doctora y pedir la posibilidad de presentar sus avances. Para ello, necesitaba primero una entrevista. Debido a la tardanza que la oficina de la embajada había mostrado a su petición, Yakov decidió buscar el modo el comunicarse con la doctora Okukawa directamente.

**Agencia de Moda Stammi Vicino — July 10, 2017 / 18:12**

Víctor había recibido la comunicación para comparecer tanto por la parte acusadora, como por la parte defensora y ser testigo del juicio. Para él, que consideraba haber sido el último en enterarse, todo le provocaba una enorme jaqueca.

Sin embargo, no quería que Yuuri tuviera que pasar por todo lo que le esperaba de quedar como culpable, así que ya estaba moviendo sus propias influencias para llegar a un acuerdo con la cliente que inició aquel trámite: Mila Babicheva. Si lograba moverse con velocidad, quizás podrían evitar que se siguiera ventilado cosas que realmente no quería escuchar.

Al intentar salir de su agencia de modelos, encontró que la salida estaban atestadas de periodistas buscando su primicia millonaria. Ya había tenido que llamar a la policía para tratar de contenerlos en los días anteriores. Frustrado con toda la situación, ordenó a su asistente llamar a los oficiales para limpiar los alrededores y pedir algo de comida a domicilio. No podría sacar su auto así.

Regresó hasta las oficinas con el gesto cansado, y releyó los mensajes donde Otabek le informaba de haber encontrado algunos estudios en Japón, Suiza y Noruega sobre parejas múltiples de destinados, y que era algo aún considerado tabú incluso en la comunidad científica. Le envió por correo una cantidad de documentos, y le especificó que ver importante reunirse juntos antes de la sesión. Los marcó como importantes para leerlos cuando llegara a su casa, en compañía de Makkachin, su mascota.

Se movió con sinuosidad hasta encontrarse con la esbelta figura de una de sus modelos la final del pasillo. Sara Crispino vestía un traje sencillo y formal que cubría sus rodillas y entallaba su figura, en un tono ocre. El cabello largo caía lacio a su espalda, y se puso de pie, apenas notó su presencia en ese lugar. Era un alfa, Víctor sentía su presencia particularmente dominante en ese momento.

—Sara —saludó intrigado, antes de abrir las puertas de madera de su despacho e invitarla a pasar—. ¿Me esperabas?

—Lamento venir sin tener cita, Víctor. Sabes que no lo haría si no fuera importante. —Víctor asintió, y le permitió pasar. Pensó que hablar con una colega le daría descanso a su mente demasiado estresada con todo lo que ocurría en su vida—. Lamento mucho lo que ha estado pasado con tu relación, Víctor. Bueno, no es precisamente lamento lo que siento.

—Sara, querida, no quiero en este momento hablar de eso. —Se giró para apoyarse al borde de su escritorio. Víctor tenía su cabello largo amarrado en una cola baja, pero decidió soltarlo, así como liberarse del peso del saco y la corbata—. Debe haber algo menos… tenso de lo que podamos hablar. ¿Deseas un trago?

—No, en este momento no es propicio, Víctor. Y lo que tengo que hablar es muy importante. —La mujer realizó una honda inspiración—. He estado siguiendo el caso que ahora tiene involucrada a tu pareja, todo lo que se ha dicho, la opinión tanto de la gente como de los oficiales... Pero antes de que termines de formar la tuya, considero que debes saber algo de mí.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué puede tener que ver algo de ti con todo esto?

Víctor casi escuchó un: «yo también me acosté con Yuuri», lo que haría que, seguramente, arrojara todo lo que tenía en el escritorio cediendo por fin al ataque de ira que venía masticando desde que todo inició. Sara no ayudó demasiado con todo el silencio previo a sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no esperaba esta cantidad de respuesta, en especial en wattpad xD   
> Agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, vistas y votos. ¡Me hace feliz leerlos! Nos preparamos para la continuación del juicio, aunque quería aclarar un par de puntos antes de ello. Se vienen capítulos importantes con el testimonio de los cuatro alfas involucrados. Pero como estaré viajando mañana, estaré publicando los nuevos capítulos el 11 de Enero temprano. Sí, el 4 y el 5 para que puedan ver todos los testimonios. 
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando esta idea y el desarrollo.


	5. El testimonio de los alfas. Parte I

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 13, 2017 / 07:43**

—¡Debe ser una estúpida broma!

Mila Babicheva se puso de pie y caminó con sus brazos cruzados. El traje que llevaba puesto era negro, que consistía en un pantalón de sastre junto a un saco del mismo tono que dejaba al descubierto la curva de su escote. Debajo del saco no había camisa, así que sus turgentes senos se asomaban con avidez. Dio una vuelta más antes de enfrentarse a los tres alfas en la mesa, acompañados con tres abogados: Georgi Popovich representándola a ella, Yakov Felstman por la parte defensora, y una tercera, la fiscal Anya Borisovna, representando los intereses de Víctor Nikiforov. Era una alfa cuyas uñas se notaban afiladas a distancia, con el cabello en sinuosas curvas que caían hasta su cintura.

—¿En verdad creen en toda esta mentira? —gruñó de nuevo, alterada.

—No es una mentira, Mila —argumentó Víctor, tratando de hacerle entender—. Confío en la palabra de Sara, me ha parecido algo inaudito, pero tiene pruebas de ello.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué casualidad que han encontrado algo como esto! ¡Justamente para hoy! —Mila se detuvo frente al alfa y abrió sus piernas para enfrentarse con orgullo mientras este permanecía sentado sobre aquella silla reclinable. Alzó su mentón y le miró con desprecio. Ella sabía que era el alfa con mayor antigüedad con Yuuri, obviamente que trataría de todos los modos de liberarlo de sus garras—. Conozco a la calaña como tú, Víctor Nikiforov.

—Vas a perder el juicio si no lo haces, Mila. Todos lo haremos. El abogado Felstman tiene testigos que demostrarán lo que Yuuri dice. —La voz de Víctor sonó pausado, pero se veía irritado con toda la situación—. Dejemos esto hasta aquí, hagamos un acuerdo y saquemos a Yuuri de todo esto.

—¡Yuuri les ha lavado el cerebro! —emitió con desprecio a los tres—. Es cierto lo que dicen, ¡los alfas masculinos piensan más con su maldito pene!

—¡Maldita bruja! —Yuri arremetió, incapaz de permanecer callado un minuto más—. ¿Acaso quieres permitir que Yuuri siga sufriendo todo esto?

—¿Acaso no sientes lo mal que la está pasando? Si realmente lo marcaste, puedes sentirlo…

—¡Entonces que diga la maldita verdad! ¡Que escoja a uno de nosotros! —Mila se llevó las manos ansiosas hacia su cabello—. ¿Creen que para mí es fácil esto? ¡He estado enamorada de Yuuri desde que trabajaba en Japón! Cuando supe que tenía ya su alfa estaba convencida de que no pasaría nada, ¡hasta que logré verlo! Al saber que era mi destinado…. y que estaba tan asustado, claro que le di todo mi apoyo… ¡Para que luego me saliera con esta falacia!

—¿Crees que Yuuri nos está mintiendo, a todos? —La voz de Víctor resonó teñida de furia—. ¿En verdad lo crees? —bramó.

—Prefiero creer eso antes que admitir que mi lazo es menos importante que cualquier otro.

Mila salió del despacho, junto a Georgi, dejando en evidencia que la negociación no sería posible. La hora de la sesión llegó y todos los involucrados estaban posicionados en su lugar. Víctor al lado de Anya, observaban con impotencia el estrado, mientras los oficiales acompañaban a Yuuri hasta el asiento en la defensa que debía ocupar. Durante la entrada del omega, las burlas y los insultos por partes de los alfas asistentes no dejaron de escucharse, pero Yuuri no levantó el rostro. Se sentó en silencio al lado de Yakov y con el fuerte golpe del mazo, inició.

La parte acusadora llamó al estrado a Otabek Altin, uno de los alfas que había estado con el acusado Yuuri Katsuki. Georgi estuvo preguntando sobre su tiempo trabajando en el Pub, y como conoció al acusado.

—¿Le sintió el olor al sr. Katsuki? ¿No se detuvo a pensar que era un omega marcado?

—A pesar de que percibí la marca, también noté que Yuuri olía como si me estuviera llamando. Consideré que la marca había dejado de ser relevante, yo era su alfa destinado.

—¿Y el sr. Katsuki opuso alguna resistencia?

—¡Objeción, su señoría! La pregunta demuestra la mala intención de la parte acusadora para con mi cliente.

—Su señoría, necesito asegurarme de que no fue producto de un abuso sexual.

—Ya mi cliente afirmó que sus relaciones fueron consensuadas… —masticó Felstman, mirando con rabia al joven abogado.

—No a lugar —dictaminó la jueza, con mirada de hierro—. Por favor, Sr. Felstman, no involucre sus sentimentalismos en el juzgado. Sr. Altin, responda la pregunta del sr. Popovich.

—No hubo resistencia.

—¿Se le insinuó? —insistió Georgi, afilando sus garras mientras el trio de alfa observaban todo con deseos asesinos. La manera en que el aroma de los alfas se incrementaban en el ambiente, les provocaba—. ¿Quizás, le dijo que deseaba su marca?

—Sí, me dijo que quería ser marcado, pero...

—¿Quiere decir, sr. Altin, que el sr. Katsuki le pidió que le marcara a pesar de llevar la marca de otro alfa?

—Lo hizo, pero en ese momento…

—¿Y usted obedeció porque consideró que usted era su alfa destinado?

—¡Soy su alfa destinado!

—¡Sólo usted! ¿No es así? —inquirió el abogado, acorralando al testigo para decir justo lo que quería escuchar—. ¿Por qué le marcó, sr. Altin?

—Porque es mi omega destinado. ¡Estaba seguro de que al hacerlo lo liberaría de la marca del otro alfa!

—¿El sr. Katsuki le pidió eso?

—¿Qué? —Otabek se vio confundido en el interrogatorio.

—Le pidió borrar la marca del otro alfa. -insistió Georgi, pero Yakov interrumpió:

—¡Objeción, su señoría! ¡Está armando suposiciones sin base para confundir al testigo! —Se levantó Felstman, mientras Otabek se veía acorralado ante los cuestionamientos.

—Le estoy preguntando si el sr. Katsuki le pidió que borrara la marca del otro alfa —explicó con calma, manteniendo su porte firme.

—No a lugar, sr. Felstman. , responda la pregunta.

Otabek se removió en el asiento. Sus labios fruncidos, y su entrecejo arrugado, eran marcas que evidenciaban la perturbación que vivía con ese interrogatorio.

—No me lo pidió.

—Pero sabía que si mordía en la marca iba a borrar la marca del otro alfa. ¡El sr. Katsuki también lo sabía! ¡Todos conocen eso! Y aun así…

—¡Pero Yuuri no me pidió que borrara la marca del otro alfa! Por el contrario, ¡no quería que la marca se borrara!

—¿Sr. Altin, pero el sr. Katsuki le pidió que lo mordiera?

El recinto estaba atestado de murmullos, acusaciones y habladurías por parte de los alfas que estaban observando el interrogatorio. Otabek ya empezaba a sudar. Respiraba por la nariz ruidosamente, y miraba a aquel beta como si quisiera cercenar su mandíbula. Desvió la mirada hacia los otros alfas y notó como Yuri Plisetsky respiraba por la boca, con el enojo brillando en sus irises verdes. Víctor lucía incómodo, aunque su fuerte aroma de alfa se mezclaba de una forma penetrante con los otros.

—¿Sr. Altin?

Los ojos oscuros se movieron hasta la parte defensora, donde Felstman miraba todo mientras sus dedos jugaban a darle vuelta a su bolígrafo. Yuuri estaba tenso, apretaba sus manos contra la madera a pesar de estar separadas por una placa metálica. El aroma de todos los alfas parecía marearlo. Sin embargo, tenía la fuerza para aún mirarle, con los ojos caídos y la expresión desencajada.

—Sí, me pidió que lo mordiera. —La sala se llenó de ruidos. El mazo cayó, sin misericordia, para recuperar la calma mientras los ojos de alfa y omega se observaban.

—¿El sr. Katsuki le dijo que era su alfa destinado?

—Sí, me reconoció. —Las voces se alzaban inconformes. Yuuri bajó la mirada, respirando hondo.

—¿Antes o después de la marca?

—Antes.

—¿Cuándo le dijo de la supuesta existencia de otros alfas destinados? ¿Antes o después de su marca?

Otabek recordaba lo confundido que se encontraba Yuuri al intentar explicárselo. También reconoció que no le permitió mucho espacio para hacerlo. Estaba tan alterado que lo único que buscó fue calmarlo y solo después, cuando su marca estaba allí ya hecha, fue que pudo escuchar a Yuuri relatar su extraña situación.

—Fue después. —Vio a Yuuri esconder su rostro. La forma en que el público se exaltó, y empezaron a insultarlo en medio de los golpes del mazo y la amenaza de sacar a los que no quisieran obedecer.

—Una última pregunta, sr. Altin. Si su omega destinado no fuera el sr. Katsuki, sino otro. Cualquiera. —El caminar del abogado acusador le intimidaba, a pesar de ser un beta. Le hizo ver que había dicho justo lo que el jurado debía escuchar—. ¿Aceptaría la presencia de otros alfas destinados en su vida?

—Yuuri no es cualquiera… —gruñó. Quería dejar en claro la importancia de Yuuri en su vida.

—Por eso. Si no fuera el sr. Katsuki. Si fuera cualquier omega al que usted conoce, ni siquiera su destinado. Si cualquier otro omega le dice que tiene dos o más alfas destinados…. ¿Qué pensaría usted?

—Que está mal… ¡pero yo a Yuuri le creo! —intentó aclarar nuevamente, sin embargo, el abogado solo sonrió con cierto aire de indulgencia. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos los presentes, sobre todo aquellos que enardecían en burlas y comentarios venenosos. Luego, en la jueza. Por último, hacía el jurado. Otabek sintió la pausa extensa y pesada.

—Por supuesto, sr. Altin, porque ya hay una marca. Su deber, como alfa, es proteger a su omega.

—¿Y cómo demonios mi marca persiste a pesar de la marca de los otros tres? —bramó Otabek, levantándose en el asiento, mientras el público volvía a alterarse. Yuri miraba todo con la adrenalina bullendo dentro de sí. Víctor parecía una estatua de piedra. Mila, temblando, se contenía de gritar lo que por dentro estaba pasando: una mezcla de repulsión, rabia y dolor.

—No sé, sr. Altin. No es usted quien hace las preguntas en el juicio —ironizó Popovich, con una sonrisa complaciente—. No hay más preguntas.

Los murmullos, aunque muchos más bajo, atestaban la estancia mientras Georgi regresaba hasta su escritorio y se sentaba al lado de su cliente. Le tomó la mano, dándole fuerza. Mila agradeció el apoyo del beta que le permitía estar en calma dentro de semejante caos.

La parte defensora se levantó y dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa. Otabek buscó recuperar la calma, mientras era la palabra cedida hasta el lado defensor de la querella. Los ojos del muchacho miraron los azules del abogado Felstman, visiblemente cansado. Se notaba todo el trabajo que hizo para poder prepararse para esa sesión.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Sr. Altin? —preguntó con parsimonia.

—Agotado. Intranquilo también.

—Ha debido ser duro iniciar todo este juicio. ¿Le ha sido difícil mantenerse con calma?

—¡Objeción, su señoría! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el caso? —increpó Georgi desde su posición.

—¡Al lugar! Sr. Felstman, deje sus preocupaciones paternales para después.

El abogado solo cabeceó, aceptando la réplica, pero sin cambiar en nada su expresión hacia el testigo.

—Sr. Altin. ¿Le ha costado mantenerse en calma para evitar atacar a los otros tres alfas que tomaron a su omega destinado?

—Solo cuando uno de ellos dice o hace algo que lastimen a Yuuri, he sentido deseos de golpearlos.

—Fuera de eso, el instinto de posesión, de marcar terreno, ante los otros alfas… ¿Le ha sido difícil controlarlo? —Otabek miró al abogado sin comprender, mientras Georgi torcía la boca con inconformidad. Las voces de algunos presentes empezaban a elevarse.

—¡Objeción, su señoría!

—¡No a lugar! —Lilia parecía interesada en la respuesta. Otabek miró a todos lados y luego soltó el aire.

—No… no he sentido ese deseo de marcar mi territorio. No con ellos tres.

El mazo cayó justo cuando las voces volvieron a alterarse, indicando que tuvieran orden en la sala. Yakov miró al testigo con calma.

—¿No a ellos tres? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que, si fuera otro alfa el que quiere a acercarse a siquiera tocarle un cabello, yo ya estaría marcando terreno.

La sala se agitó. Lilia tuvo que golpear reiteradamente el mazo pidiendo orden en la sala mientras Yakov mantenía la mirada sobre el alfa, entendiendo perfectamente lo que él quería transmitirles. Espero pacientemente a que el control se recobrara y le permitieran hablar. Mientras tanto, bajó la mirada y analizó la situación.

—¿Cómo conoció a Yuuri Katsuki?

—Nos vimos en diversas oportunidades durante tres meses en el pub, cuando iba sea a acompañar a algunos de sus clientes o a festejar algo con sus compañeros de trabajo. Jamás estuve seguro de que era Yuuri, aunque si notaba que cada vez que entraba ese grupo sentía el aroma de mi destinado. Entablé conversación con él, no dejó de hablarme de su pareja Víctor, pero las últimas ocasiones lo vi más dispuesto a beber. Decidí acercarme estando él a solas, estaba un poco bebido, pero sentí el potente aroma… Café, zarzamora, menta, maracuyá…

Los murmullos de los alfas aumentaron, y un solo golpe del mazo ayudó a que se callaran por el momento.

—Yuuri empezó a llorar cuando me vio. Se tapó la nariz, me dijo que me alejara… Lo vi tan asustado que me preocupé. Se agazapó en el suelo, las piernas habían dejado de funcionarle y mi primer instinto como su alfa destinado fue cubrirlo en un abrazo. Yuuri lloró en mis brazos durante casi una hora. Me decía que no podía estarme oliendo, que no era cierto, que era una pesadilla. No imaginé encontrar a mi destinado, pero definitivamente esta fue la forma más amarga de conseguirlo.

—¿Qué hizo al verlo de ese modo? —preguntó el abogado, mientras los ojos de Otabek se quedaron prensados en la cabellera negra que se mantenía escondida entre sus hombros.

—Lo dejé al cuidado de sus compañeros, pero me preocupé. No quise acercarme porque no quería forzarlo a nada. Sin embargo, me hice amigo de uno de ellos para que me diera su número de teléfono y empecé a llamarlo. Logré convencerlo de que nos viéramos a las afueras del Pub. Cuando Yuuri llegó, volvió a taparse el rostro, a rogar que esto no fuera cierto. Mi orgullo como alfa se sentía lastimado por su desprecio. Volví a abrazarlo… nunca sentí tan fuerte el dolor de ser rechazado como en ese momento. Pero Yuuri renegó, me dijo que me reconocía. Que no sabía qué hacer, que ya estaba marcado… que también reconocía a su otro alfa…

—¿Qué ocurrió, sr Altin?

—Su aroma se volvió dulce… Me fue imposible resistirme y cuando me di cuenta, nos estábamos besando. Yuuri no dejaba de repetir que estaba mal, que estaba volviéndose loco. Yo quise hacerlo olvidar todos esos pensamientos. Le hice el amor y en cuanto pude dejé mi marca para arrancar todo aquello que, consideré, había sido sembrado por el otro alfa.

—¿A qué se refiere con lo del otro alfa, sr Altin?

—Pensé que el otro alfa no era su destinado, sólo lo había manipulado, y por eso Yuuri se encontraba tan desequilibrado. Quise romper el vínculo. Luego me di cuenta de que no fue así.

—¿Qué opina sobre lo que dice el sr. Katsuki? ¿Qué tanto usted, como los otros tres alfas presentes son sus destinados? ¿Qué pensó en ese momento? ¿Se lo dijo?

—Sí me lo dijo, después de ese encuentro. Y-yo… —Los ojos oscuros permanecieron fijos en Yuuri, quien no se atrevía a mirarlo—. Yo pensé que algo debía de tener de verdad. —Los alfas murmuraron, tratando de silenciar la voz de Otabek que se alzaba firme y serena—. Yuuri había logrado más de lo que cualquier omega que conozco ha logrado. Estaba destinado a ser un secretario por su condición de omega, pero se convirtió en uno de los asesores financieros de su compañía. Un hombre así…. ¿cómo no podría?

—¡Orden! ¡Orden! —Golpeaba la voz de la jueza junto a su mazo.

—Yuuri me dijo que había estado investigando. Que estaba buscando la manera de entender que pasaba con él, y que quería decirle a su pareja. Me aseguró que podía olernos, a los tres.

—¡Orden he dicho!

—Y yo le creí.

Yuuri levantó la mirada. Lo observó. Otabek pudo ver, entre la algarabía que todos los presentes hacían, el ruido del mazo golpeando, la gente que se alzaba y quejaba; en medio de todo eso, el rostro de Yuuri mirándole con un mudo agradecimiento.

Tras la intervención de la jueza, Otabek acabó con su testimonio y se levantó del estrado. El siguiente en ser llamado fue Yuri Plisetsky, por la parte acusadora.

Las preguntas se mantuvieron: Yuri habló de cómo conoció a Yuuri, como inició su relación y el momento de la marca. Explicó que tal como Otabek, había intentado anular la marca anterior con la suya. Se percató que no fue así por voz del mismo Yuuri. Allí, tuvo que darse cuenta de que algo muy raro pasaba. Sin embargo, iniciaba una serie de eventos en su vida deportiva que lo tuvieron que alejar de Rusia por unos meses, y se mantuvo conectado con Yuuri a través de correo electrónico y chat. Para evitar estresarlo más, se dedicaron a conversaciones de temas banales, pero todo ello le permitió a Yuri Plisetsky saber una cosa: estaba enamorado de su destinado.

—¿Cuál fue su opinión sobre el tema de los múltiples alfas destinados? —Preguntó Georgi, jugando con los papeles en sus manos.

—Al principio pensé que era una cosa descabellada, sin sentido… absurdo. Claro que no me gustó y no me sigue gustando la idea de compartir a Yuuri con alguién más. —Los alfas, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Yuri, empezaron a asentir entre ellos y lanzar comentarios de aprobación.

—Entonces, sr Plisetsky. ¿Cree usted que lo que dice el sr. Katsuki es una mentira?

—No he dicho eso.

—¿Significa que compartirá su lazo de destinado con otros... tres alfas?

—No lo sé aún.

—Usted también había dicho que el sr. Katsuki le pidió ser marcado a pesar de llevar una marca.

—Así fue.

—¿Antes de explicarles que ya tenía un alfa destinado?

—Ya me lo había dicho, pero me valió mierda eso. Tal como Otabek pensé que aquel otro alfa no era su destinado y por eso yo podía olerlo. Tomé lo que era mío.

—¿Él te pidió que lo mordiera? —Georgi ladeó una sonrisa. Yuri, en cambio, apretó sus labios con rabia.

—Sí.

—¿Te reconoció como su alfa destinado?

—Así fue.

A pesar de la manera en que el público se exasperaba y soltaba maldiciones al escucharlo, Yuri no se amilanó y continuó con el interrogatorio. Miraba a Georgi como si quisiera arrancarles un ojo a mordidas, y se mostraba seguro ante cada una de sus respuestas. Yuuri mantuvo la cabeza escondida entre sus hombros.

—Sr. Plisetsky. ¿Le comentó el sr. Katsuki sobre lo ocurrido con Otabek?

—Así fue. —Al escucharlo, Víctor bajó la mirada y apretó el puño lleno de frustración.

—¿Qué le dijo? —Insistió Georgi, mirando de reojo al jurado.

—Me dijo que había conseguido otro alfa que era capaz de olerlo y que podía olerlo a él. Me dijo que sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando me conoció a mí, cuando conoció a Víctor.

—¿Qué pensó en ese momento?

—Que algo estaba mal.

—Por supuesto, ¿pensó que algo estaba mal con el sr. Katsuki no? ¿Qué estaba manipulándolo para engañarlo?

Yuri arrugó el ceño con estupor y rabia mezclada al ver la forma en que el abogado había tomado sus palabras, pero antes intervino la defensa.

—¡Objeción, su señoría!

—¡A lugar! Sr. Popovich, deje sus apreciaciones personales fuera del juzgado.

—Lo lamento, su señoría. Reformulo la pregunta. ¿Qué pensó que estaba mal, sr. Plisetky?

—El hecho de que mi marca tampoco sirviera. —Afirmó Yuri, dedicándole una mirada ferra al abogado—. El hecho de que ninguna de las dos sirviera. Yo me aseguré de morderlo con fuerza para que no quedara duda de que era mi omega. ¿Qué había fallado?

—¿Está inquiriendo acaso que era su culpa?

—¡Algo debe explicar porque no pude quitar la marca de Nikiforov! ¡Por qué Altin no pudo quitar la mia! Porqué, un omega marcado puede seguir percibiendo el aroma de otros alfas, un grupo selectos de alfas. —Yuri se levantó del estrado para mostrar la convicción con la que hablaba. Para a su vez, intimidar al maldito abogado beta que se creía en condiciones de burlarse de él. Georgi dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente afectado por la estampa furiosa del alfa del estrado—. Quizás estamos ante algo que nadie conoce y yo… soy un ser curioso por naturaleza. ¡De hecho he estado leyendo unos artículos muy interesantes que hablan de esa posibilidad!

El recinto se llenó de múltiples murmuraciones y el mazo volvió a escucharse. Entre tanto, Yuuri levantó su rostro para mirarlo, se mostraba aturdido al oirlo hablar de aquella manera. Los ojos de Yuri, fijos en él, buscaban entregarles en el silencio su determinación.

—Artículos de dudosa procedencia, Sr. Plisetsky. De los que se encuentran en internet y puede ser producto de bromas de estudiantes de pregrado.

—No, investigaciones sostenidas en Japón, en Noruega, en Suiza.

—Entonces, ¿quiere decir que estaría dispuesto a compartir su lazo basado en estudios sin ningún fundamento científico ni valoración legal?

—Sí es por Yuuri, sí.

Ante cada intervención de los alfas involucrados, el recinto perdía el control y hasta tuvieron que verse obligados a sacar a varios del lugar para poder continuar con la programación estipulada.

Llegó el turno de Víctor Nikiforov, quien tuvo que comparecer en el estrado, al ser llamado por la parte acusadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea era publicar el capítulo 5, pero creo que lo haré en la noche ya que me falta revisarlo. Pero, para no perder la costumbre, les dejo el 4 con la primera parte de los testimonios de nuestros alfas. Yuuri está pasando por una situación complicada, pero no ha sido precisamente porque se haya portado bien. Les dejo a ustedes la libertad de formar teorías sobre lo que está pasando con él y como terminará el fic.
> 
> Gracias por todos los comentarios, votos y kudos al fic. No esperé que fuera a tener tanta recepción, me alegra que les guste la premisa. :3


	6. El testimonio de los alfas. Parte II

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 13, 2017 / 10:54**

Los pasos de Víctor se movieron con parsimonia en el lugar. Todo él mostraba la imponencia de su status no solo como alfa sino como uno de los hombres del negocio de la moda más reconocidos en Rusia. Conocían también su relación con Yuuri, había formado en algún momento parte de los chismes amarillistas de las revistas de curiosidades. Sin embargo, ahora el caso estaba en la boca de todos, en primera plana, y Víctor sentía los flashes cayendo sobre él mientras atravesaba el estrado.

Su saco gris claro le daba profundidad al tono azul de sus ojos, una fina elegancia que intentaba maquillar lo desmoralizado que se encontraba no solo con el escándalo, sino con lo que ocurría en su vida sentimental. Los mechones de su cabello claro atado en una cola baja escapaban de su prisión y Víctor no se sintió con ánimos de apartalos. Poco podía ocultar lo hundido de sus ojos y lo opaco de su mirada.

El abogado Popovich ajustó el botón de su saco fino de tono azul índigo, y caminó con elegancia hasta donde Víctor acababa de dar su palabra de decir solo la verdad. Le miró con confianza, pero el alfa no dijo nada.

Las preguntas iniciaron con el relato de cómo se habían conocido, cuánto tiempo llevaban de relación y qué ocurrió cuando supo sobre los otros alfas. Víctor explicó la manera en que había conocido a Yuuri, tal como Yuuri ya se había encargado de relatar. También las esperanzas que tenía puesta en su relación y lo mucho que había aprendido a amarlo. Pero era momento de llegar al centro de la querella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se enteró de la existencia de los otros alfas? —Preguntó Georgi, mientras el jurado estaba atento a las palabras de Víctor y la mayoría de la estancia mantenía un respetuosos silencio.

—Cuando me llegó la citación al juicio. Ante de ello no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿No notó nada extraño en el sr. Katsuki?

—Tenía ya varios meses comportándose de manera extraña. Yo buscaba la manera de entenderlo.

—¿Cuántos meses? —Victor lo pensó, dejando el aire escapar de sus labios resecos.

—Unos tres meses.

—¿A qué se refiere con un comportamiento extraño? —Indagó Georgi. Víctor tomó aire antes de agregar.

—Quería estar menos tiempo conmigo, me pedía que volviera a morderlo cuando estabamos juntos. Llegó a mencionarme de oler a otros alfas. Yo… no pensé que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo más que sus inseguridades, que siempre habían sido parte de nuestra relación.

—¿Puede explicarnos eso, sr. Nikiforov?

—Yuuri siempre fue una persona con problema de autoestima. Precisamente fue una de las razones por la que acordamos que se viera con un terapeuta. Solía preguntarme si estaba seguro de que él era mi omega destinado, se mostraba bastante intranquilo cuando me tocaba viajar. Pero se esforzaba para hacer las cosas bien y no permitir que nuestra relación se viera afectada. En los últimos meses, eso aumentó. Le pedí que fuera más al terapeuta. Incluso le propuse salir de viajes los dos juntos. Quería hacerle ver que yo siempre lo amaría, que nada me alejaría de él.

—¿Qué sintió al saber la verdad?

—Me sentí… traicionado…

—¿Le parece ilógico pensar que sea cierto que él pueda tener cuatro alfas destinados, no?

—¡Objeción, su señoría! —Se levantó Yakov. Yuuri miró con los ojos caídos y apagados hacía Víctor, quien le miraba con profundo dolor aún—. La parte acusadora busca sugestionar al testigo en el interrogatorio.

—¡A lugar!

—Reformularé la pregunta. ¿Por qué se sintió traicionado?

—Admito que una parte fue por saber que él estuvo con…. otros. Me sentí enojado, frustrado, dolido. Por un momento no sabía si llenarme de rencor, de odio, o lanzarlo a la indiferencia. Pero ahora… pienso que me siento más traicionado porque no me dijo lo que estaba pasando con él.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que si me hubiera dicho lo que sentía, más claro… más conciso. Yo… yo hubiese ayudado a buscar la respuesta y a comprobarlo.

De nuevo hubo golpes con el mazo, al escucharse la algarabía que los presentes creaban ante la respuesta del alfa. El jurado escuchaba atento, y la jueza mandó a callar para que Georgi pudiera continuar.

—Se sintió traicionado al saber que su omega estuvo con otros alfas. ¿Cierto?

—Sí…

—¿Y que además los reconoció como su destinado e incluso permitió que lo marcaran de nuevo?

—Debo admitir que eso dolió…

—¿Por qué razón?

—Soy su alfa destinado, siempre creí que era el único. Siempre soñé que lo era. Que yo era de Yuuri, Yuuri era mío. De repente… no es así.

La sonrisa hueca de Víctor provocó que todos hicieran silencio. El que un alfa de su altura se sintiera tan golpeado con toda la revelación, creó un mudo asentimiento empático por parte de los otros alfas. Yakov lo vio con preocupación. Todos, incluso al jurado, asentían ante el dolor de Victor.

—Asi que no cree en la fábula de que Yuuri tiene otros destinados. Porque solo existe un destinado, es así como funciona el mundo —completó Georgi, con calma.

Víctor le regresó la mirada vidriosa. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras todo el lugar estaba atento a cualquier gesto o palabras que saliera de los labios del alfa. Casi se podía escuchar los latidos de todos.

—No sé como funciona el resto del mundo… pero mi mundo solo funciona con Yuuri. Y continuará funcionando así —declaró, ante el rostro de sorpresa del abogado acusador.

—¿A qué se refiere, sr. Nikiforov?

—Qué haré funcionar mi mundo como funcione el mundo de Yuuri. A eso me refiero.

Los murmullos iniciaron, pero eran incapaces de cortar la voz de Víctor, y se conformaron con cuchicheos. Sin embargo, Lilia azotó el mazo para volver a recuperar el silencio, mientras Georgi veía al testigo con una mirada llena de pena. Víctor no pareció importarle recibirla.

—Me temo que es usted quien necesita ahora un terapeuta, sr. Nikiforov.

—Tiene razón. —Asintió con pesar. Víctor sentía los ojos asustados de Yuuri tras haber dado su declaración, pero permaneció dedicándole la mirada al abogado acusador—. Necesitaré uno para que me ayude a entender como compartiré a mi omega.

Allí no hubo nada que detuviera a los presentes, que incluso se levantaron para mostrar su inconformidad ante las palabras de Víctor. Algunos lo tacharon de cobarde, poco alfa, y endeble tras aquella afirmación, pero Víctor se mantuvo sereno mientras escuchaba todo eso y mantenía su mirada fija en donde realmente importaba: los ojos de su omega, observándol con la sorpresa, el dolor, y las gracias atoradas en esos irises marrones.

La parte acusadora no quiso hacer más preguntas, y en medio de aún los murmullos, Yakov tomó de nuevo la palabra. Se acercó al alfa del estrado tras haber comprobado con su mirada que habían hecho silencio.

—Sr. Nikiforov. Usted argumenta que mi cliente, el sr. Katsuki, no le dijo nada con respecto a lo que sucedía.

—Así es…

—¿No le dijo siquiera lo de poder reconocer el aroma de otros alfas? —inquirió. Víctor resopló con cuidado.

—Yuuri me dijo que podía oler a otros alfas, pero nada más. Yo lo tomé como solo alguna alucinación… ya que antes me había preguntado si realmente eramos destinados. Si me hubiera dicho que encontró a otro, que ese otro no le molestaba mi aroma, que podía incluso ser inducido al celo por la aroma de otro alfa… O que ya había yacido con uno… yo, quizás hubiera actuado de forma más pertinente. Fue duro escucharlo así, ahora… —La voz del alfa se quebró. Yuuri apretó los labios y también dejó caer una lágrima.

Para Yuuri, fue inevitable no sentirse culpable. Él estaba consciente de que esa había sido una terrible equivocación, y su fallo en ese sentido, incluso se podría catalogar como imperdonable. A través del vínculo aún abierto y firme entre ellos, Yuuri podía sentir el dolor. Victor también pudo sentir su arrepentimiento, pero aún si eso hubiera sido imposible, con solo verlo a los ojos era capaz de notarlo.

—Si me lo hubieras gritado a solas, amor —Victor dijo, pero esas palabras iban directa a su pareja, no al abogado—. Si me hubieras quitado la venda… yo… yo te hubiera ayudado a llegar a la verdad, Yuuri.

El jurado y los presentes empezaron a murmurar. Yuuri bajó la cabeza y comenzó a dejar caer silenciosas lágrimas, conteniendo la respiración. Cuando levantó su mirada enrojecida de nuevo, ante Víctor, deletreó a la distancia un perdóname que el alfa pudo comprender. Más no respondió. Así le era insuficiente.

Yakov, comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía entre la pareja de destinados a la distancia, tomó aire para proseguir con el interrogatorio. Víctor se obligó a prestar atención al beta, y levantó su rostro emulando una firmeza que ciertamente no sentía. Ignoró las protestas de los alfas que cada vez parecían perder más el control.

—Sr. Nikiforov. ¿Está usted diciendo que cree en las palabras del sr. Katsuki?

—Sí, le creo.

El ruido de la sala volvió. Insultos incluso muchos más agresivos se escucharon en contra de Víctor, mientras Lilia golpeaba el mazo con fuerza y frialdad. Las lágrimas silenciosas de Yuuri se acumulaban entre sus manos, posándose en la madera.

—Le cree, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de sentirse traicionado. —La multitud estaba eufórica. Un par de alfas se retiraron furiosos, llamándolo de todos los epítetos posibles, algunos más inmorales que otros.

Víctor se cansó de tolerarlo. Se puso de pie y a viva voz, afirmó para que nadie pusiera en duda sus palabras.

—¡Le creo! —El tono usado erizó la piel de su pareja—. ¡Mi lazo sigue intacto a pesar de que tres alfas más yacieron con él y lo marcaron! ¡Puedo sentirlo vivo ahora mismo! ¡Puedo sentir lo que siente Yuuri, sé que Yuuri puede sentir lo que yo siento! Si esto no es normal, si es ilógico, si es una estupidez, ¡no me importa ahora! ¡Para mí esto es lo único que vale la pena!

Víctor bajó del estrado ante los reclamos de los alfas. Intentó acercarse para tomar las manos temblorosas de su omega pero los oficiales no le permitieron acercarse, cortándole el paso y forcejeando con él para obligarlo a retirarse. Yuuri se puso de pie tratando de ser él quien se acercara pero tampoco se lo permitieron, todo eso en medio de un alboroto sin precedente.

—¡Victor! —Yuuri clamó, con la garganta atorada con sus propias lágrimas—. ¡Vitya!

Los oficiales, con un empujón seco, obligaron a Yuuri a sentarse de nuevo frente a la mesa. Los tres alfas no tardaron en gruñir como sonido de advertencia, incluso Mila quien no pudo opacar ese impulso.

Debido al gran desorden, se tomó un receso de la sesión. Se retirarían todos aquellos alfas que no pudieran guardar la compostura en medio del juicio.

Victor trataba de respirar hondo tras su intervención, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Anya, como su asesora, al oído. Sin embargo, supo que necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba un cigarro. Así fue como caminó hasta el estacionamiento, y terminó apoyándose en el maletero de su auto mientras encendía el tubo y veía el humo emerger en el aire. Pronto se vio rodeado por los otros dos alfas: Otabek y Yuri. Ambos también decidieron acompañarlo en ese vicio.

Los tres al unísono soplaron la nicotina hacia el aire, sin mucho que decir.

—¿Leíste los documentos? —preguntó Yuri, aspirando hondo aquel aroma. Víctor asintió—. Según esos estudios a esos omegas, algunos pueden aceptar dos marcas de alfas, pero si no es de esos alfas en específicos, lo repelen.

—Así parece…

—Eso puede ser lo que ocurre con Yuuri. —Victor no dijo nada, concentrado en aspirar el humo—. Me acostumbré muy rápido a tu aroma en Yuuri, demasiado rápido… Fue como si no me molestara.

—Hasta ahora pienso que los otros aromas que percibía en Yuuri las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos tampoco… me molestaban. Lo sentía como descubrir un nuevo aroma en él…

—No les era agresivo. Era… familiar. —Terció Otabek. Al escucharlo, ambos alfas se sonrieron como si todo fuera demasiado descabellado como para entenderlo con esa facilidad.

El cigarrillo se acababa, así como los treinta minutos de receso pautado. Víctor cerró sus ojos para volver a la calma, mientras sentía la presencia de los otros alfas y comprendía que aquello dicho por Otabek en el juzgado era cierto. No sentía deseos, no del instintos, de marcar terreno frente a ellos. No sentía la necesidad de hacer una lucha de poderes por ver con quien se quedaba Yuuri. Era extraño, ridículo, y en otra circunstancia seguro hubiera puesto en duda su posición como alfa y lo que se suponía era correcto.

—Siento que todo esto ha dejado mis clases de primarias en entre dicho —comentó Yuri, con aparente mejor humor. Los otros dos alfas solo asintieron—. Solo falta que alguien diga que hay destinados solo alfas o solo omegas…

—¡Oh, por favor! —Fue Víctor quien rió. Las cosas no podría ser tan descabelladas. Pero de repente, al mirarse, quedaba en duda todo lo que creían saber de cómo funcionaban su mundo.

Incómodos, prefirieron no seguir hablando al respecto.

De regreso al juzgado, notaron que muchos otros alfas que no estuvieron antes ocuparon los espacios de aquellos que no quisieran observar aquel "circo mediático", como oyeron en los pasillos. Víctor tomó asiento al lado de su abogada, junto a Otabek y a Yuri, esta vez sin espacio que los separaba. Yuuri volvió a entrar acompañado de los guardias y notó la cercanía de sus tres alfas; no pudo ocultar su conmoción. Pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensarlo.

Lilia Baranovskaya entró mientras todos los presentes la recibían de pie. Luego se sentaron para dar continuidad a la sesión.

Era el turno de pasar al estrado a la cliente y demandante, Mila Babicheva.

La mujer se puso de pie. Ignoró la mirada del omega y caminó con andar firme hasta el estrado. Sin sentarse, alzó su mano izquierda mientras la derecha era posada sobre su corazón. Señaló las sagradas escrituras.

—Jura decir la verdad, y solo la verdad…

Por supuesto que sí.

El primero en tomar la palabra sería el abogado acusador Georgi Popovich.

—Srta. Babicheva. ¿Puede por favor explicarnos como conoció al sr. Katsuki?

—Es miembro activo del comité de asesores financieros de la empresa G & V Company. Hace un par de años tuve que contactarme con él para pedir explicaciones sobre los estados financieros de la empresa en su filial japonesa, y él tuvo la amabilidad de atenderme. Desde ese momento, nos hicimos muy amigos.

—¿Se habían visto antes? ¿Cara a cara?

—No. Yo he estado trabajando primero en la filial de Rusia, luego fue promovida para participar en el consejo ejecutivo que tiene sede en Suiza.

—¿Cómo era su relación antes con el sr. Katsuki?

—Jovial, amable... hicimos una amistad muy profunda. Hablábamos de muchas cosas, le hice sabe de mis relaciones, él solía ser amable —explicó con calma, y sin dejar de mirar a su abogado.

—Solía tener relaciones con otros entonces.

—Así es, preferiblemente betas. No quería tener el riesgo de un embarazo y los omegas suelen ser muy soñadores.

—¿Quiso usted tener una relación con el sr. Katsuki?

—Sí… —Resopló bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué tipo de relación? —Mila miró por un momento a Yuuri, antes de contestar esa pregunta de su abogado.

—Amorosa.

—¿Puede explicarnos por qué? —preguntó amablemente. Mila suspiró.

—Porque estaba enamorada de él. —Algunos murmullos se escucharon—. Me parecía la persona más brillante, interesante y encantadora que me había tocado conocer. Muy inteligente, me costaba entender como alguien con semejante capacidad había tardado tanto en ser reconocido por la empresa. Me llenaba de admiración ver como seguía avanzando, en silencio, decidido, hasta ir escalando a punta de esfuerzo y sacrificio. Me dije... ¿por qué no? A pesar de que Yuuri es omega, me llenaba más que él solo deseo sexual que había experimentado con otros. Yo quería tenerlo como algo más que eso.

—Estaba enamorada... ¿Le hizo saber sus sentimientos?

—No... pensé estúpidamente que debía trabajar en buscar la manera de ir a visitarlo. Le dije que estaba planeando hacerlo, pero los planes se vieron pospuestos. Ocurrió la situación en la filial de Rusia, los directivos tomaron decisiones. Yo no podía salir de Suiza y Yuuri fue enviado a Rusia.

—Yuuri no sabía nada entonces.

—No... pensaba tan ingenuamente que solo era un interés amistoso el que me movía. Llegó a decirme incluso que le gustaría que si conseguía un alfa destinado, fuera como yo. Fue tan encantador... recuerdo que me dije que daría lo que fuera por serlo. Quería ser su alfa destinado, quería que fuera mio, y yo suya. Quería... ser feliz con él.

Los alfas presentes y del jurado, asintieron al ver el rostro apagado de Mila al mencionar esas palabras.

—Hasta que llegó quien el sr. Katsuki llamó como su destinado. —Mila bajó la mirada para controlar las emociones que su reciente confesión le creó—. ¿Qué sintió en ese momento?

—Furia, decepción... Lloré durante noches al imaginarme que otro alfa lo había reclamado a él, y que él estaba en esos otros brazos. Cuando supe de quien se trataba, me llené de mucho más rencor. El dueño de una agencia de modelaje... imaginen cuantas putas tiene a su cargo.

La mirada de Mila se movió con rabia ante Víctor, señalándolo como si fuera la peor especie que pudiera existir. El alfa le mantuvo la mirada sin amilanarse, aunque entendía perfectamente de qué lo acusaba y lo lejos que estaba de esa realidad.

—¿Por qué vino a Rusia? —quiso saber Georgi, y todo el juzgado parecía interesado en conocer más la historia. Yuuri miraba a Mila con tristeza muda.

—Empecé a notar que algo estaba mal en Yuuri. Sus decisiones en el trabajo se estaba viendo afectadas. Yuuri suele dudar de sus ideas, pero esta vez era algo mucho más profundo y preocupante. Se la pasaba nervioso y varios de mis compañeros me habían dicho que lo veían temblar. Pensaban que estaba enfermo, pero mencionarle eso era motivo de furia por parte de Yuuri. Entonces, me preocupé.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Le dije a mis superiores que pensaba viajar de nuevo a Rusia. También le encargué a un amigo de la oficina de San Petersburgo para que le indicarán a Yuuri hacerse exámenes médicos. Todo parecía correcto, pero Yuuri seguía mal. Cuando al llamarlo se echó a llorar, no dudé un minuto mas y tomé el primer avión.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Yuuri no quiso decirme nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me dijo que lo que le ocurría no me lo podría explicar. Decidí venirme y le indiqué cuando ya había llegado al aeropuerto que estaba allí para verlo. Yuuri vino por mí. Fue solo verlo, percibir su aroma... Mi alfa revoloteó como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido. Mis ojos se iluminaron al verlo, pero lo que obtuve de respuesta por parte de Yuuri fue otra cosa...

—¿Qué? —inquirió Georgi, casi sin aliento en espera de la respuesta.

—Una mentira. —De nuevo, y a pesar del silencio que había acompañado casi toda su declaración, los alfas se alborotaron y empezaron a abuchear—. ¡Una farsa...! —El rostro de Mila enrojeció, conteniéndose—. Yo fui a abrazarlo con fuerza. ¡Arrojé el equipaje lejos! ¡No me importaba nada! ¡Estaba con mi destinado y mi destinado era el omega de quien había estado enamorada por años! Lo tuve así, en mis brazos, hasta que dejó y dejé de temblar. Luego lo vi a los ojos y estaba llorando. Me dijo: «No puedo creer que tú también».

—¿Te reconoció como su alfa destinado?

—Así es... —dijo con voz trémula, y renegó ofuscada. El recuerdo de aquel encuentro le había marcado más de lo que quería admitir.

—¿Te pidió que lo marcaras?

—Días después... nos conocíamos demasiado bien como para perder el tiempo en citas. A pesar de que me dijera que seguía con el otro alfa, estaba convencida de que en cuanto lo marcara aquello acabaría. Así que después de aquel almuerzo, se lo pedí. Yuuri me dijo que le alegraba que fuera yo, que se sentía feliz estar con alguién en quien confiaba. Todo lo que me decía me hacía ver que yo era única y quería estar conmigo. Así que, hicimos el amor. Su aroma era dulce e invitante... me desvivi dentro de él y me sentí eufórica. ¡Cómo si no hubiera mejor lugar en donde estar!

Los alfas en el lugar se alborotaron con la descripción mientras los tres destinados miraban con furia hacia Mila. El morbo de los otros se levantaban como una marea de aromas y Yuuri tuvo esconder su rostro entre sus antebrazos, ya que ni siquiera sus manos las podía mover hasta su rostro para taparlo y esconderse de todos ellos. Entre los golpes del mazo, el control volvió, mientras Mila aspiraba para luego gruñir y marcar su territorio con su aroma. Todos, sin dudar, se replegaron al notar que la alfa se había molestado.

—Entonces, lo marcó.

—Así es... —Mila regresó la mirada hacia su abogado y retuvo el aire—. Le propuse que nos fueramos juntos a Suiza. Que dejara a ese alfa y se viniera conmigo. Que yo soy su destinada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me miró como si yo estuviera loca... ¿Saben que dijo?: «Pero Mila, yo tengo otros alfas destinados. Victor es mi alfa destinado también.» —Las voces se alzaron con fuerza y el mazo volvió a resonar.

—¿No te dijo antes lo que supuestamente ocurría con él? —preguntó Georgi.

—No.

—¡No es cierto! —Yuuri Katsuki se levantó del asiento, mirándola con decepción y rabia ante lo que estaba escuchando, Yakov Felstman tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo—. ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Yo te dije! ¡En las citas te dije lo que estaba pasando! Las investigaciones que hacía! ¡Confíe en tí! ¡Pensé que tú si me entenderías!

—¡Silencio! —Alzó la voz la jueza.

—¡Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda! —insistió Yuuri, desoyendo a la juez—. ¡Qué quería traer esos estudios de Suiza para poder explicarle lo que pasaba a Víctor!

—¡Maldita sea, Yuuri! ¡Es una locura lo que me pides! —gritó Mila, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Yo soy tu alfa destinada! ¡Te esperé por años! ¡No pretendas que voy a compartirte!

—¡Pensé que había quedado claro cuando te expliqué lo que me pasaba! ¡Qué lo aceptaste en ese momento! —Yuuri le hablaba con una furia que ahora estallaba por todos sus poros. Sus pómulos rojos, sus ojos llenos de fuego, sus manos conteniendo la presión mientras le gritaba y el mazo caía incesantemente.

Los otros alfas, agitados por lo terrible que era ver a un omega alzarle la voz a un alfa, le gritaban sin piedad.

—¡Orden a toda la sala!

—¡Escuché todo lo que decías y solo podía pensar en lo errado que estabas y que yo te haría reconsiderar tu error! —bramó Mila, por encima de la voz de la jueza.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que soy un omega que no puedo entender qué pasa conmigo mismo? ¿Necesito que un alfa me lo explique?

— **¡Cállate!**

A la algarabía se sumó todos los alfas, levantándose y gritando al unísono para replegar al omega. Yuuri se dejó caer por la conmoción de todos esos alfas casi que aprisionándolo con la voz de mando, y sus manos cayeron pesadas contra la madera del escritorio. Era como una mole pesada que cayó a su espalda sin dejarlo moverse. Mila miró atónita todo lo que se había provocado, y al ver como la presión de todos los aromas y las voces empezaban a aplastar a Yuuri, apretó sus labios con furia.

Pero no fue la primera que actuó.

— **¡Silencio! ¡Dejenlo en paz!**

Todos callaron cuando fue Yuri Plisetsky quien gritó, mirándolos a todos mientras mostraba sus fieros dientes. El fuerte aroma de los alfas destinados se alzó por sobre el de todos.

— **¡Es mi omega, malditos infelices!** —Yuri rugió, provocando que más de uno retrocediera. Sus ojos eran llamaradas de intenso verde dispuesto a devorarlos a todos— **. ¡Ninguno puede mandarlo a callar!**

Yakov observó todo en silencio, porque aunque era incapaz de sentir el aroma, los rostros de Víctor Nikiforov y Otabek Altin, casi igual de transformados por la furia como Yuri Plisetsky, le indicaba que algo más pasaba. Algo que en su naturaleza como beta no pudo entender. El anciano miró hacia Mila en el estrado, encontrando exactamente el mismo rostro, que demandaba a todos los otros alfas que dejaran de atacar a su omega en medio de un juicio que ella misma promovió. Pero lo más diciente estuvo cuando miró a Yuuri. La manera en que, con ojos cerrados, respiró hondo como si aquello fuera suficiente para darle fuerzas y sentir lejos la tensión que antes lo apretaba.

No obstante, quien sí lo entendió todo fue la jueza. Lilia Baranovskaya se puso de pie observando el silencio de todos los otros alfas y la manera en que el aroma de los cuatros alfas involucrados en el caso daban calma al omega. En todos sus años de vida, dentro y fuera de un juzgado, jamás vio algo así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude publicar el 5 ayer por diversos problemas en una plataforma y porque le faltaba revisión, pero ya sí tengo TODO el fic terminado y listo, así que tendremos actualizaciones diarias hasta que lleguemos al final, el día… martes 16. Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que le han dado a este proyecto que me ha gustado, sobre todo por el final. Espero que también les guste a ustedes.
> 
> Gracias por todos los comentarios, votos y kudos al fic. No esperé que fuera a tener tanta recepción, me alegra que les guste la premisa. :3


	7. Cap 06: Las pruebas de la defensa

**Oficina de la Juez Baranovskaya — July 13, 2017 / 17:48**

Lilia Baranovskaya entró a su despacho, seguida de cerca por Yakov Felstman. El inmobiliario que consistía en pura madera maciza, le otorgaba un aire añejo y distante. En una pared se veían todos los meritos y títulos alcanzados por la mujer de casi setenta años. Para ella fue una mofa verlos, porque lo que acababa de atestiguar dejaba todo aquello como meros papeles protocolares.

Yakov, manteniendo una prudente distancia, solo rodeó los enormes muebles mientras miraba sin aparente atención. La mujer se dejó caer sobre el mullido asiento tras el escritorio de caoba y soltó un suspiro, luego de quitarse de encima toda la indumentaria que la obligaban a vestir cuando subía al juzgado. Lo que quedó fue el cuerpo de una mujer que se cuidaba con mucho esmero, ataviado por un traje de sastre gris, camisa blanca y una bufanda de tonos violetas.

—En toda mi vida, Yakov, no había visto algo como lo que ví hoy. —Inició la mujer, dejando que su mirada cansada se posara en un precioso cuadro que estaba colgado en su pared derecha. Felstman le devolvió la mirada para demostrar su atención—. Esto ha sido una locura.

—Yo tampoco he visto nada como lo de hoy, y tengo más años que tú, Lilia. —Ambos rieron cortamente, burlándose del tiempo que no tenía piedad con ellos—. Pero no creo haberlo entendido.

—Cuatro alfas protegiendo a un mismo omega usando sus diferentes aromas, y el omega recibió esa mezcla de feromonas distintos como si fuera su medicina, protegido con ello.

—Entonces lo que dice Katsuki es cierto... —dijo con tono perplejo. La mujer se limitó a asentir—. Lilia...

—Sabes que la decisión no está en mis manos, Yakov. Y no creo que el mundo esté preparado para algo así. El estado no querrá que algo así se permita.

El anciano entendía la advertencia que Lilia había sabido esconder en sus palabras. Apretó la mandibula con preocupación.

—¿En qué consisten tus pruebas?

—Tengo el testimonio de una investigadora y una alfa que pertenece... a una pareja de destinados en condiciones similares.

Lilia solo asintió. Sus cejas finas y arqueadas enmarcaban en su rostro una expresión adusta, pero Yakov sabía que Lilia era más que eso. Aunque su relación estuviera condenada al fracaso desde un inicio, por solo el hecho de ser él un beta.

—Quería hacer un cambio —se animó a decir Yakov—. Será una carta que tendría en la manga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La inclusión de un nuevo testigo.

—Sabes que la parte acusadora debe estar de acuerdo y conforme con este cambio a última hora.

—Me encargaré de eso.

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 14, 2017 / 08:23**

Al día siguiente, la sesión se retomó. Los tres alfas destinados tomaron asiento en el lado defensor, demostrando así abiertamente su apoyo con Yuuri. Eso provocó la mirada de desprecio de los otros alfas presentes y la interrogativa por parte de Mila Babicheva, quien llevaba ahora un traje ejecutivo azul indigo.

La noticia de lo ocurrido en la sesión anterior había llamado con fuerza la curiosidad de casi todo el país sobre el caso. Muchos alfas salieron comentando como los cuatros alfas involucrados habían protegido a su omega. Nadie podía dar crédito, así que se encontraron más interesados en estar en el juzgado, aunque no tuvieron suficiente espacio para entrar. Muchos se quedaron afuera al pendiente de cualquier oportunidad.

La prensa atestaban los escalones hacia el edificio, y los pasillos alrededor del gran salón. Dentro, ya todos los involucrados estaban en sus puestos. Yuri miró hacia atrás para notar la presencia de una mujer japonesa y un hombre europeo. La modelo de la agencia de Victor Nikiforov también estaba allí.

Como era de esperarse, el juicio retomó con el testimonio de Mila Babicheva, que se vio interrumpido por el tumulto del día anterior. La parte acusadora se encargó de terminar con el interrogatorio, ahora sin la intervención furiosa de Yuuri Katsuki. Mila siguió con su argumento de que Yuuri no le dijo absolutamente nada y se entregó a ella, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Al acabar con las preguntas, la defensa tuvo el turno para intervenir.

Yakov Felstman se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia el estrado, donde la alfa esperaba. Su expresión delataba profunda seriedad.

—Srta. Babicheva, dice que conoce a Yuuri Katsuki desde hace casi tres años.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo lo describiría? Profesionalmente hablando. —Mila se detuvo a pensarlo, dedicándole una mirada a Yuuri, quien, con infinito desprecio, se negó a devolverla. Lucía serio, molesto y vacío.

—Un hombre muy capaz, inteligente, fuerte, brillante. Terco y apasionado. Con ciertas inseguridades, pero terriblemente orgulloso.

—¿Lo puede catalogar como alguien honesto? ¿En el trabajo?

—Pensé que era así... Estaba segura que era honesto, leal...

Felstman asintió repetidas veces mientras revisaba sus hojas en las manos. Luego, volvió la mirada ante ella.

—Srta. Babicheva, ¿reconoce estos documentos?

La mujer se tensó. Miró aquellas hojas impresas mientras apretaba su mandibula y sus labios permanecían firmemente cerrado. Yakov le dio tiempo de responder, tenía que hacerlo de todos modos.

—¿Srta. Babicheva, los ha visto?

—Sí... —admitió y pestañeó múltiples veces.

—¿Los leyó?

—Sólo una parte. Me pareció fábulas sin sentidos que no merecían mi tiempo.

—Srta. Babicheva, ¿entonces admite que mi cliente, Yuuri Katsuki, le dio estos y otros documentos de su investigación para explicar su condición y usted prefirió no leer?

—¡Dije que esas suposiciones de que se puede tener más de un destinado no merecían mi tiempo! —bramó.

—¿Le dijo eso a mi cliente? ¿Qué eran basofias insignificantes?

—No...

—¿Le dijo que los había leído, que entendía porqué estaba preocupado, que todo estaría bien? —Mila no respondió. Más bien apretó sus manos bajo la vista de todos, conteniendo la incomodidad—. ¿Le dijo que lo ayudaría, pero que antes debían establecer su vinculo? ¿Le dijo que le creía?

Yuuri tembló ligeramente, al sentir por el vínculo que lo ataba a ella todo el temor y la rabia que se mezclaba. Pero detrás de él estaban sus otros tres alfas, y ese respaldo fue más de lo que pudo pedir en esos últimos días. A pesar de no levantar la mirada para establecer contacto con ninguno de ellos, Yuuri sabía que todos estaban allí, y a pesar de saberse el enemigo público de casi todos los alfas oyentes, también estaba seguro de que él estaba en lo correcto.

—Srta. Babicheva, ¿está segura de que usted no sabía?

—No... no sabía nada de esto.

—«¡Escuché todo lo que decías y solo podía pensar en lo errado que estabas y que yo te haría reconsiderar tu error!» —repitió el abogado defensor, leyéndolo directamente de una de las hojas que guardaba entre sus manos. Mila se sonrojó copiosamente, pero de vergüenza y frustración—. Eso fue lo que gritó ayer cuando mi cliente la interpeló llamándola mentirosa. Usted juró ante el juzgado hablar con solo la verdad. ¿Lo admite, srta. Babicheva? —replicó con calma, viendo el temblor inconsciente del alfa—. ¿O necesito buscar las grabaciones para eso? Aunque está en el acta.

Hubo silencio. La jueza observaba atentamente a la demandante, igual que el jurado, y la mayoría de los presentes. La mayoría, porque tres alfas miraban a su destinado al pendiente de cualquier reacción adversa.

—Sí me dijo lo que estaba pasando... —Empezó a hablar Mila, con la voz baja y el rostro contraído de emociones—. Fue lo primero que me dijo al llegar y decirme que si me reconocía como su alfa. No dejaba de abrazarme y decirle gracias a los dioses porque era yo... Me dijo que si hubiera sido otro saldría corriendo porque aún estaba tratando de entenderlo. Para mí, era muy absurdo... pero era Yuuri, no podía dejar de escucharlo. Me fascinaba ver por fin el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa apasionada explicándome todo. Reconozco que en muchas ocasiones me quedaba solo oyéndolo, sin prestar atención a más. Todo lo que quería era abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo mio. Yuuri quería antes de eso que yo leyera toda esa cantidad de documentos que hablaban de una mentira.

—¿Entonces, le dijo a Yuri que lo entendía y lo ayudaría para poder acelerar el momento de la marca?

—Estaba segura de que en cuanto lo marcara, él entendería que solo yo era su alfa.

—¿El sr. Katsuki le había indicado que ya lo habían marcado y el resultado de ello?

—Sí... pero sus aromas me eran tan naturales, que todo lo que pude concluir es que no eran suficientes alfas para marcarlo como debía ser. Yo me encargaría de hacerlo...

—Y no ocurrió, por eso le propuso irse a Suiza con él. —Mila no levantó su mirada—. Srta. Babicheva, como abogada debe saber que lo peor que se puede hacer es firmar un contrato sin leer las cláusulas. Pero usted, cometió algo peor que ello: firmó un contrato conociendo las cláusulas con la esperanzas de cambiarlo cuando estuviera la firma.

—Sr. Felstman, con todo respeto, debe admitir que esto es un sin sentido. —Levantó la mirada azul para ver al abogado, pero esos ojos jovenes lucían también rojos. Yakov podía notar la honda pena del alfa, pero no podía empatizar con ella—. ¿En todos sus años de vida, ha visto acaso una pareja de alfas y omegas así? Los vínculos naturales son muy claros: Alfa y omega destinados, uno solo, no terceros, ni cuartos...

—Srta. Babicheva, si algo me ha enseñado la vida en mis setenta y tres años en este mundo, es que nunca se ve todo. Todos los días aprendemos a conocer más de nosotros como individuo, así como sociedad. Le invitó a escuchar muy bien lo que dirán mis próximos testigos, quizás eso le haga comprender lo que mi cliente quiso explicarle, y usted se negó, por el orgullo del alfa que quiso imponer su voluntad por sobre la de él. —A Mila le tembló los labios—. No más preguntas su señoría.

Tras la intervención de Mila Babicheva, subieron al estrado tres testigos más por parte de acusadora; estos se dedicaron a dar fé de haber visto al omega con cualquiera de los otros alfas que estaban en medio del proceso. Uno declaró haberlo visto de la mano de Víctor en un restaurant francés, y con Yuri frente a una cafetería en una mañana. Otro declaró haber atendido a Yuuri con Mila y con Otabek en el mismo restaurant en dos oportunidades distintas. Hubo otro, que aseguró haberlo visto con los tres alfas en distintas ocasiones: era empleado de la misma G & V Company. Yuuri lo conocía, había una rivalidad absurda para obtener su puesto y claramente vio el momento propicio para tomarlo.

Al acabar con los testigos de la parte acusadora, fue el momento de Felstman de llamar a sus testigos. Llamó a Sara Crispino, alfa modelo de la agencia Stammi Vicino presidida por Víctor Nikiforov. La mujer se levantó para caminar hacia el estrado, ataviada por un conjunto rojo que moldeaba su figura, discreto y elegante, junto a un fino collar de perlas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un complicado arreglo en su nuca, que le daba más altura y sofisticación.

Después de sentarse y declarar sus votos, Felstman se acercó con algunas hojas en mano.

—Srta. Crispino, ¿conoce a usted a mi cliente, Yuuri Katsuki?

—Así es. Lo conocí en uno de los eventos de la compañía. Estaba al lado de Víctor Nikiforov, y él lo presentó como su omega destinado. En ese momento, aún no llevaba la marca.

—¿Qué le pareció al conocerlo? ¿Cómo fue la dinámica del sr. Nikiforov y el sr. Katsuki?

—Como dos enamorados adolescentes. —Sonrió con añoranza—. Tengo más de cinco años trabajando con el sr. Nikiforov. Víctor me ha parecido desde siempre un alfa brillante, un genio en lo que hace. Pero siempre se mostraba atento mas distante, amable y cordial pero desapegado. Muy poco se conocía de él. En esa reunión, lucía una sonrisa como la de un niño que acaba de conocer a Santa. Parecía eso, un niño feliz al lado de su omega. Hablaba y repetía mil veces la historia de cómo se conocieron, y fue muy interesante que yo haya tenido que ver en ello.

—Una pareja ejemplar, entonces. —Sara asintió mirándolos a ambos, en lugares distintos del juzgado—. ¿El Sr. Katsuki lucía igual de enamorado?

—Sí, se notaba con solo verlos. La forma en que Yuuri miraba a Víctor era como cuando mirás tu platillo favorito. Solíamos bromear con eso, Yuuri tiene un muy buen apetito, de hecho come más que Víctor, y solíamos decir que seguro iba a completar su comida al llegar a casa, con Victor, por supuesto. Siempre lo vi como alguien tímido y amable que solía no gustarle el exceso de atención. Se abrumaba con facilidad… imagino lo que debe ser sentir todos los ojos puestos sobre él, ahora.

La mujer miró con pena hacia donde el acusado se encontraba, cabizbajo pero sereno. Los ojos de Yuuri le devolvieron un agradecimiento mudo, que ella aceptó con un ligero asentimiento.

—Usted, que conoce cómo ha sido la relación de ambos, alfa y omega, ¿qué opinó cuando supo esta noticia?

—Al principio estaba muy sorprendida. Se convirtió casi noticia de interés nacional. —Explicó con claridad—. Pero al ver los detalles de lo que ocurría pude entender lo que pasa y me llené… de asombro.

—¿Por qué razón, srta. Crispino?

—Porque yo también soy así. —Los murmullos de la sala empezaron a escucharse ante el desconcierto. Mila apretó los labios desde su lugar, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, mientras Georgi escuchaba atento la intervención—. Yo también tengo dos omegas destinados.

La intervención del mazo fue necesaria, porque de nuevo los presentes empezaron a levantar la voz entre cuchicheos y comentarios entre ellos. El jurado se hablaban entre sí, observando todo lo que ocurría.

—¿Puede explicar eso, srta. Crispino? ¿No será que solo marcó a dos omegas? Se supone que solo hay un destinado: un alfa para un omega, un omega para un alfa.

—Es lo que se supone sr. Feltsman pero en la vida real, las cosas no son en blanco y negro. Desde el inicio estuve cerca de mi omega destinado, lo reconocía por su aroma y me reconocía a mí. Sentimos que algo debía estar mal, pero conforme crecimos estuvimos seguro de esto y decidimos continuar. Tiempo después, conocí a mi segundo omega destinado.

Los murmullos se hicieron molestos, y el mazo tuvo que golpear la madera para buscar el orden. Sara esperó paciente, junto a la defensa, que fuera posible continuar. Hasta que el silencio fue posible, pudieron hacerlo.

—¿Donde conoció a su segundo omega?

—En un viaje a Republica Checa.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Estaba yo con mi omega destinado en un viaje de trabajo. Y él estaba allí, un precioso y sensual omega que si no fuera por su aroma, hubiera estado segura de que se trataba de un alfa. Su porte confunde. Apenas me vio, me reconoció. Era el fotografo de esa sesión, yo también lo reconocí, pero estaba al lado de mi omega a quien ya había marcado. Fue confuso al inicio, pero… —Sara se detuvo, un poco inquieta con la respuesta que los presentes generaban a través de su aroma—… mis omegas se reconocieron también entre ellos.

No se hizo esperar la reacción. Decenas de alfas se levantaron para gritar que aquello era una mentira. Que era imposible. Que algo más descabellado que alfas múltiples para un omega, eran omegas destinados a estar el uno con el otro. Algunos se levantaron para gritar lo aberrante que era tan solo mencionarlo, y otros se mostraron asqueados con solo imaginarlo. Uno más atrás gritó que una unión así ni siquiera podría procrear. Todo se volvió un caos casi imposible de controlar.

Lilia dio un grito de advertencia, y todos hicieron silencio.

—¿Nos puede explicar mejor, Srta. Crispino?

—Sí… mi omega destinado reconoció a mi segundo omega como mi pareja destinada también. No hubo mayor problema para que aceptaramos a salir los tres, juntos. Mis dos omegas son grandes amigos, y me complacen en todo incluso en mis fantasías en la cama. También los he encontrado complaciéndose mutuamente.

La carga de feromonas era demasiada. Yuuri tuvo que taparse la nariz. Los alfas aunque reclamaban, no podían ocultar el morbo de imaginar a dos omegas yaciendo entre ellos, considerándolo una fantasía tabú. Víctor observaba todo y lo único que deseaba era abrazar a Yuuri y llenarlo de su aroma. Solo se respiraba deseo, eso también le afectaba, pero notó más que les afectaba a los alfas más jovenes e impulsivos. Yuri luchaba por no dejarse vencer por la líbido en ese momento.

De nuevo, el mazo logró obtener el orden. Lilia con un solo mandato, ordenó a los oficiales sacar a todos los que encontraron con el fuerte desprendimiento de hormonas, dejando la sala solo aquellos que pudieran controlarse. Viendo como el juicio se veía cada vez interrumpido, se decidió no aceptar la entrada de nadie más.

—Srta. Crispino. ¿Sabe usted que hay investigaciones que han comprobado que su situación, y la del Sr. Katsuki, es posible y existe?

—Así es, mi primer omega estuvo revisando la información hace poco. Pero no presté mucha importancia a ello. No me importaba, sabía que existe, mis omegas lo aceptan y me aceptan, vivimos en armonía los tres. No necesitaba ninguna explicación científica para eso. Tampoco necesitaba que la sociedad lo aprobara. —Sara miró hacia Mila, dejándole claro a través de sus ojos la desaprobación a sus propias acciones con su omega—. Y eso que mi primer omega no es una persona fácil de tratar, tiene un carácter muy especial. Hubiese sido muy duro que él no entendiera lo que estaba pasando conmigo y me pusiera a escoger.

—Porque ambos son sus omegas destinados.

—Así es… porque ambos lo son, porque soy el alfa de ambos.

—Si alguno de ellos consiguiera a otro alfa destinado, que desee compartir a tu omega, ¿qué opinaría?

—Hablaría con el alfa y acordaríamos unas cuantas ideas de orgías que me encantaría realizar.

La defensa dejó claro que no habían más preguntas, y fue el turno de la parte acusadora de actuar. Georgi se puso de pie conforme el silencio de la sala volvía. Se acercó con paso firme y miró con detenimiento a la mujer en el estrado. Un alfa hermosa, sin duda alguna.

—Srta. Crispino, ¿cómo conoció al Sr. Nikiforov?

—Nos encontramos en una reunión de beneficencias en Mónaco. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo y me entregó su tarjeta para empezar a trabajar juntos. Le gustó mucho mi trabajo en la pasarela de Milán.

—Y de allí, han estado trabajando. ¿Cierto? Según los testimonios del sr. Katsuki y el Sr. Nikiforov, tuvo problemas con el visado en Rusia.

La alfa apretó su mandíbula, entendiendo de inmediato hacia donde estaba apuntando el abogado beta con esa acotación. Asintió con mesura.

—¿Es cierto, que el sr. Nikiforov se apersonó directamente en la oficina de migración para ayudarle con su visado?

—Así fue.

—Debe estar muy agradecida, srta. Crispino. Tanto como para venir a decir un falso test…

—¡Objeción su señoría!

—¡A lugar!

La jueza miró hacia la testigo en el estrado, quien con una mueca de enfado demostraba su profunda aversión ante lo que la parte acusadora señalaba. Se veía furiosa, sus ojos incluso brillaban con esa ira incandescente.

—Por muy agradecida que esté, sr. Popovich, jamás subiría a un estrado a mentir.

—Lo lamento, srta. Crispino. Pero podrá entender porque para mí su testimonio goza de irregularidades que bien podríamos justificar con un profundo agradecimiento. —Sembrada la espina en el jurado, Georgi decidió no hacer más preguntas.

Sara Crispino abandonó el estrado con el rostro firme y los puños en blanco, furiosa por la manera en que su palabra había sido puesta en duda.

El juzgado entonces llamó la presencia de Minako Okukawa, científica e investigadora, directora del centro de investigaciones genéticas en Tokyo. Subió al estrado vestida con un traje ejecutivo en tono olivo, su porte elegante junto a la expresión que no delataba su edad. Tras haber dicho sus votos, en inglés, se sentó en el estrado en espera de las preguntas de la defensa.

Yakov enfocó la primera parte del interrogatorio hablando sobre cuales eran los méritos de la dra. Okukawa, las investigaciones en las que se había visto involucrada y los descubrimientos que se habían hecho en Japón gracias a su equipo de trabajo. Luego llegó el momento de hablar de los artículos e informes revelados con respecto a la investigación que les interesaba: aquella donde hablaban de parejas multiples de destinados.

En ese punto, el abogado defensor entregó una serie de copias con los artículos de la doctora al jurado, a la jueza, y a la parte acusadora. Mila casi se lo arrancó de las manos de Georgi y empezó a leer, con la espalda tensa.

—¿Puede explicarnos lo que ocurrió con esa omega japonesa cuando recibió la mordida de sus tres alfas destinados?

En pantalla, se mostraba las pruebas de los experimentos realizados. La mordida cuando no provenía de un alfa al que el omega llamaba su destinado, inmediatamente activada el mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo del omega. En caso de infidelidades, se requería varias mordeduras del alfa amante para poder borrar la marca de la primera mordida, al menos que se tratara de un destinado, ya que el omega configura su información borrando por completo la marca del alfa que no reconocía. Pero en ese caso se podía corroborar que, en un experimento que tuvo la extensión de casi seis meses, sin importar cuanto mordía algunos de los alfas, la marca del otro permanecía.

—La mordida entre un alfa y omega crean un proceso al que llamamos "afiliación" que ocurre mucho más rápido cuando son parejas destinadas. El cuerpo del omega acepta la información genética del alfa y su aroma cambia para incluir al del alfa, de este modo queda "marcado". En el caso de las parejas destinadas múltiples, donde es el omega el que tiene el vinculo con varios alfas destinados, las mordidas crean esta afiliación sin inconvenientes. Toma la información genética del omega ya marcado y reescribe sin que haya respuesta inmunológica agresiva del cuerpo contra la información del otro alfa. El aroma cambia, integrando la nueva información.

—Eso significa que el omega huele a dos alfas, y se encuentra marcado por los dos.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo reacciona el otro alfa ante la marca del nuevo alfa destinado?

—No hay reacciones adversas más allá que las provocadas por el prejuicio o desinformación. Físicamente, los alfas pueden estar en el mismo recinto que el omega y no mostrar ninguna respuesta biológica agresiva entre ellos. Si el omega se encuentra en peligro, los alfas destinados reaccionan al mismo tiempo para protegerlo, sus aromas se conjugan como si fuera una nube de feromonas. En ningún momento intentan anularse entre ellos. —Mila levantó la mirada, escuchando las palabras de la doctora mientras recordaba los eventos ocurridos—. El omega los recibe a todos ellos, pueden compartirse en tiempo y espacio. Tenemos inclusos algunos documentos de familias que se manejaban ya así en la antiguedad, y escondían su condición por las repercusiones sociales a los que se enfrentarían. Cartas, hay varias. No solo en japón.

—¿Cómo es posible que todo esto aún no sea público?

—Cuando el gobierno de Japón supo del rumbo de mi investigación, decidió no financiarlo. No hay una base legal para poder amparar estos casos y darle un espacio en la sociedad. Así que busqué financiamiento privado para proseguir. Considero que aceptar que un omega pueda tener varios alfas atenta con demasiados paradigmas como para darle voz.

—¿Qué opina del caso del sr. Katsuki y sus cuatro alfas? —preguntó Yakov, ante el silencio atónito de todos los presentes, algunos demostrando su aversión, otros curiosidad, pero en general un asombro compartido.

—Un caso que me encantaría evaluar, pero que cumple con todos los indicadores que hemos hallado en nuestras investigaciones. La respuesta de los alfas ante el peligro del omega, la mutua preocupación y priorización de su bienestar, la aceptación y colaboración para mantener el ambiente del omega a salvo; todo eso se ha visto aquí en el juicio. Incluso, hemos encontrado casos en los que, con el tiempo, los alfas o los omegas múltiples de la relación establecen una unión distinta a los destinados, pero igual de fuerte.

Mila se llevó la mano a los labios, pálida. Puso en balanza todas sus reacciones cuando buscó defender a Yuuri, lo poco que le llegó a importar el aroma impregnado de los otros, el solo hecho de admitir que nunca tuvo deseos de pelear con los otros alfas. Todo lo que la doctora decía concordaba con lo ocurrido, y le provocaba una sensación de mareo y ansiedad sin nombre. Sentía su estómago constreñido, le faltó el aire al respirar. Ahora, que veía los fundamentos de la situación de Yuuri, se sintió sumamente culpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Agradezco el apoyo que le están dando a este trabajo. Ya vimos los testimonios de los alfas y empezamos a notar las pruebas que tienen la defensa. Por lo que se ve, lo que ocurre con Yuuri puede no ser necesariamente una treta del omega. ¿Cómo creen que resolverán este conflicto? ¿Mila retirará la demanda? ¿El jurado como lo declarara con esta nueva información?
> 
> Ya el fic está terminado y debo decirles que amé con todo mi corazón el final me ha encantado, espero que así sea para ustedes xD Ha sido toda una experiencia.
> 
> Si les has gustado este trabajo, de verdad les invito a seguir conociendo otros trabajos de mi autoría. El omegaverse no es precisamente mi fuerte, pero tengo otras historias de Yuri on Ice que me gustaría compatirles. También en wattpad tengo publicaciones originales, les invito a darles un vistazo. Y pueden seguir mi página de Facebook llamada Carolina Villadiego para ver mis nuevos trabajos y los proyectos que en este momento estoy llevando.


	8. El veredicto

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 14, 2017 / 14:17**

El tribunal estaba en silencio. Hasta la misma Lilia había dejado de respirar mientras veía las imágenes de las grabaciones mostradas en la pantalla del juzgado. Los jurados a veces se comunicaban entre ellos por medio de cuchicheos, pero todos compartían el mismo estupor. Georgi, con las cejas fruncidas, miraba las imágenes consternado, mientras Mila ya era incapaz de levantar sus ojos. Yuuri observaba atento, conforme la presencia de Yakov a su lado le confortaba. Los otros tres alfas destinados, estaba tan boquiabierto como el resto del salón.

En la secuencia transmitida, estaba la dinámica de una pareja de un omega con dos alfas. La mujer omega terminaba de fregar unos platos, mientras uno de los alfas destinados se acercaba para besar su nuca marcada, y el otro estaba tranquilamente comiendo waffles en el comedor. Minutos después, la mujer omega besó a ambos para despedirlos al trabajo, y empezó a preparar a los hijos para el colegio. Para proteger la identidad de los involucrados, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por un círculo de color que indicaba su segundo sexo.

La imagen se detuvo, justo cuando la madre omega llevaba a dos de sus hijos cargados en sus brazos. El licenciado Christofer Giacometti, ataviado por un traje celeste con finas líneas plateadas, apuntó con su control a la pantalla y retomó la intervención con un carraspeo. Los cuchicheos que habían iniciado desde el momento del pause a la grabación, se apagaron para dar paso al silencio.

—Interesante, ¿no? —emitió con una sonrisa digna de una revista de moda masculina: sensual, potente y segura. A pesar de ser beta, sus pasos derrochaban erotismo—. Cuando conocí a la pareja Adams en mi consultorio, me dije que esto era algo sin ninguna explicación. Dos alfas, destinados a una sola omega. La omega fue la primera en venir a mi consultorio de asesoría matrimonial. Pensé que necesitaban a algunos consejos para… ustedes saben. —Sus mímicas en las manos y la desfachatez con la que caminaba, le habían dado a Christofer el dominio del escenario, haciendo que todos olvidaran el protocolo de permanecer sentado en el estrado—: satisfacer a su alfa. Pero al escuchar su testimonio me encontré con algo más allá de toda lógica. Había sido encontrada en el lecho por su esposo, tras haber yacido con otro alfa que, al reconocerlo, aceleró su celo. Lo curioso es que el alfa no pudo atacar al otro alfa aun estando en su territorio. Solo se replegó en la sala y esperó que ambos acabaran mientras estaba atónito, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Saben para qué vino el alfa esposo? Para decirme que sentía que algo estaba mal con su instinto alfa, por no reaccionar.

Nadie perdía la vista ni de los movimientos del beta, ni de su explicación, dicha con jovialidad como si contara alguna anécdota en la fiesta de fin de año. Algunos alfas ajustaban sus anteojos, otros observaban con mucha seriedad, pero nadie podía dejar de escucharlo. Sus lentes, además, le entregaban un aire intelectual. Y no era para menos considerando que era el máximo representante de la facultad de psicología de la Universidad de Zúrich, líder en el departamento de investigaciones de comportamientos familiar, autor de tres libros sobre sexualidad de alfas/omegas y betas, además del esposo del famoso alfa que dirigía el centro de investigaciones genéticas del estado suizo, con una investigación en curso sobre el origen de los lazos destinados.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Solo bastó la influencia de Víctor Nikiforov; era parte de lo que se habló en el intento de negociación infructuoso que tuvieron con la parte de la demanda.

—Les pedí que me presentarán al nuevo alfa de la manada y se integró a nuestras reuniones. Mi decisión final fue probar un fin de semana juntos. Se hizo una programación de actividades y aunque los tres pensaban que era una mala idea, aceptaron probar. Les pedí que nos permitieran grabarlos, y obtuvimos unos resultados increíbles incluso en su vida sexual. Había una predisposición genética en ambos alfas para reconocer la importancia del otro, y unirlos en una colaboración. —Christofer juntó sus manos, hasta que sus dedos formaron una sola unidad.

Algunos, en ese punto, lucían asustados. Víctor se dio la oportunidad de mirar de reojo a los dos alfas que estaban a su lado, y se preguntó si él podría llegar a sentir algo similar por ellos dos. Reconocía que con Mila Babicheva iba a costar muchísimo más. No le iba a perdonar haber expuesto a Yuuri de ese modo, tan fácilmente.

—¿Puedo intentar algo? —preguntó de repente. Los alfas destinados, y el resto del juzgado miraron al beta de forma interrogante. Pero Christofer mostraba una sonrisa conciliadora capaz de lograr la paz en cualquier conflicto—. ¿Una demostración, me lo permite, sr. Felstman?

—Usted es el catedrático, sr. Giacometti. —El aludido sonrió con coquetería y dirigió la mirada hacia la jueza, quien respondió con enarcando una ceja. Al poder leer la pregunta implícita, la mujer asintió con interés—. ¿Puedo pedir que pase un alfa destinado y se acerqué al omega acusado?

Parecía un punto innegociable por parte del jurado y algunos de los presentes, quienes empezaron a murmurar más fuerte para expresar su descontento. Lilia se encargó de callarlos con la fuerza del mazo, azotándolo para recuperar el control.

—Adelante, sr. Giacometti. Espero sepa lo que hace.

—Siempre sé lo que hago. —El coqueto guiño de Christofer la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pareció inmutarse con el gesto. El beta se movió con confianza hasta el centro del juzgado, y miró a ambas partes con actitud pensativa.

Los cuatros alfas lucían atento a cualquier movimiento. Entendían por qué el beta era reconocido en su trabajo para tratar conflictos de convivencia entre parejas de alfas y omegas: al ser un beta, ninguna de las partes se sentirían amenazadas con su intervención. Y su personalidad colaboraba, ya que su forma espontánea de ser ganaba rápido la confianza de cualquiera.

—Por favor, ¿puede acercarse, sr. Altin?

Hubo murmullos, pero se mantuvieron bajos. Los alfas se miraron entre sí antes de que Otabek decidiera hacer caso al pedido, levantándose. Llevaba un abrigo negro que cubría una sencilla camiseta de cuadros y unos vaqueros oscuros. Atravesó la puertecilla y se acercó hasta el beta, quien lo llamó con gesto afable. Luego se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

Yuuri permaneció atento. La presencia del exuberante beta a su alfa lo puso a la defensiva, y los otros alfas destinados, incluso Otabek, lo sintieron.

Al terminar de escuchar las instrucciones, el alfa se separó para mirar al profesor con gesto interrogante, como si quisiera asegurarse de haber escuchado bien. Christofer lucía muy confiado.

—Acércate, sr. Katsuki. No te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte inseguro con mi presencia. ¡Soy solo un beta! Guapo sí, pero un beta. —Yuuri se replegó al sentirse al descubierto, pero Christofer lo miraba con calma—. No te preocupes, sé reconocer los síntomas de un omega celoso.

Los murmullos intentaron aumentar, pero Lilia volvió a golpear con el mazo. Christofer no parecía inmutarse por los cambios de humor de los alfas que lo rodeaban.

—Por favor, levántese sr. Katsuki, y acérquese un momento. —En medio de la confusión, Yuuri hizo caso y se levantó, con sus manos aún sujetas en aquella placa fija que le impedía el movimiento. Luego, Christofer miró hacia el alfa, haciéndole una señal.

Fue de inmediato. Otabek solo tuvo el permiso de acercarse y aceleró el paso, provocando que los latidos de Yuuri se dispararan y los otros alfas observaran consternado lo que sucedía. Sin demora, Otabek cubrió el espacio y tomó las mejillas de Yuuri para besar sus labios con pasión y necesidad. Los hombros de Yuuri se alzaron ligeramente antes de dejarse caer, envuelto por la terrible carga emocional que le provocaba el por fin recibir un gesto de amor por parte de uno de sus alfas. Otabek no escatimó el momento; tras el beso, que se alargó muy a pesar de los murmullos de los presentes, le abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole que dejara su peso caer sobre el hombro a pesar de ser el de menor altura. Yuuri comenzó a sollozar pegado en su cuello y respiró su aroma, ese aroma que Otabek dejaba brotar sin demora, para confortarlo. Lo que se dijeron al oído, lo que Otabek le dijo en tono oscuro e íntimo, nadie más lo escuchó.

Lilia y Yakov observaron la escena, pero prestaron más atención en la actitud de los alfas destinados, callados, observando la escena sin demostrar ninguna reacción territorial. Lo que si se veía era la desolación en Mila y Víctor, pero Yuri se notaba más sereno.

—Bien, par de tortolos, sepárense antes de que tengamos un celo aquí.

Otabek se separó, muy a su pesar, porque todo lo que quería era besar cada lágrima de Yuuri hasta secarla. El omega intentó recobrar el control, aunque la dificultad que tenía para secar sus propias lágrimas de inmediato le amargó toda la calma que había ganado en los brazos de Otabek.

—Tranquilo, mira cómo estás. —La voz de Christofer parecía camuflarse en el ambiente, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Yuuri levantó sus ojos marrones para notar, como poco a poco, el beta invadía su espacio—. Ven, no estés asustado. Es normal que te hayas quebrado, ha debido ser muy difícil para ti.

Yuuri intentó apartarse. La cercanía del beta para secar sus lágrimas, a pesar de su segundo sexo, le era invasiva. Se reclinó hacia atrás cuando el hombre de imponente altura se acercó, lo hizo tanto que casi respiraba su aroma y sentía su aliento golpeando sus fosas nasales. Pero Christofer sonrió; Yuuri notó en ese momento el fuerte aroma territorial que los cuatro alfas habían soltado. Christofer vio esos ojos marrones relajarse ante la novedad.

—Y aquí tenemos a una manada de alfas destinados marcando el terreno ante un beta. Puedo escuchar el gruñido, sentir el calor que emana el omega al saberse protegido… Pero ustedes, siendo alfas, deben verlo mejor, ¿no es así? —Se apartó bruscamente del acusado con una sonrisa. Lilia estaba callada, mientras Yakov esbozaba una sonrisa. Su testigo bajo la manga resultó toda una caja de sorpresa.

Hubo silencio en la sala.

—Gracias por la explicación, sr. Giacometti, vuelva al estrado. —Lilia se ajustó un mechón de su cabello. Lucía extraviada con todo lo que acababa de ver—. Sr. Felstman, retome el interrogatorio.

—No más preguntas, su señoría.

La jueza asintió y regresó la mirada hacia la parte acusadora. Georgi carraspeó ruidosamente. Aun se encontraba impresionado con lo sucedido, pero se repuso lo suficiente para levantarse y retomar la palabra. Tenía ya varias preguntas preparadas para su intervención.

—Sr. Giacometti, debo decir que su intervención ha sido muy interesante. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene en esta investigación?

—Unos dos años. —Giacometti esbozaba una sonrisa, relajado en el asiento a tal punto que había cruzado su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda y su espalda estaba reclinada en el espaldar. Parecía estar tan cómodo como en un reality show—. Inicié justo después del caso que mencioné.

—Tengo entendido que aun Suiza no les ha dado el financiamiento para avanzar en sus investigaciones. —Georgi levantó su mirada y observó el asentimiento de Christofer—. ¿Por qué razón?

—Ha sido difícil conseguir parejas múltiples de destinados reales, y al ser un tema que el gobierno no nos ha permitido anunciar, no tenemos medios para difundir la convocatoria. —Con calma, explicó las circunstancias que había limitado los resultados—. Muchas parejas múltiples esconden su condición, más cuando es el omega el que ha encontrado más destinados, por el temor a las represalias como las ahora vistas.

—¿No será que carecen de suficientes indicios para declarar que esto es un comportamiento natural y no una malformación de lo correcto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo estoy muy convencido de que esto no se trata de alguna aberración. Ustedes lo vieron, una familia de armonía compuesta por tres personas.

—Me temo que no todos lo vemos así —afirmó Georgi, con un brillo en su mirada. Giacometti mostró una de sus despampanantes sonrisas.

—Por esa razón, estamos aquí, sr. Popovich. Para demostrar que el prejuicio va en contra de lo natural.

Después de otras preguntas, la parte acusadora determinó que había sido suficiente.

Para ese punto, los cuatro alfas destinados y el acusado no tenían idea de cómo terminaría la contienda. Mientras los abogados se reunían con la jueza, todos sintieron al unísono sus pálpitos dispararse. La ansiedad drenaba por sus venas, como una culebra que se metía por los torrentes sanguíneos para hacerlos sentir preso. Todos ellos, sin excepción.

Mila pasó su mano cansada por sus labios, arrepintiéndose ahora de los cargos levantados y de su necedad, así como su euforia. Por no haber querido escuchar a Yuuri y abocarse a simplemente cumplir con su mayor anhelo, ahora no estaba segura del resultado que quedaría. Después de haber experimentado lo que había ocurrido en medio del juicio, a ella no le quedaba duda alguna que, de alguna forma que ella no sabría explicar, Yuuri tenía la razón.

Y ella le había fallado. Como su alfa, lo había abandonado y lo había dejado expuesto ante la ira de todo, comprometiendo su seguridad. Ella había fallado, ella había roto el vínculo. Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia Yuuri, llamándolo en una súplica muda que esperaba, su lazo le hiciera sentir. Pero Yuuri, muy a pesar de haberlo sentido, no desvió su mirada hacia ella, pagándole con indiferencia.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la pelirroja. Se tapó su rostro y se permitió ese momento de quiebre porque ahora lo sentía. Su alfa no estaba furioso, estaba herido. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Había cometido el peor error que podría cometerse contra su omega: lo había repudiado, y ahora su omega respondía con rechazo.

—Parece que ya se dio cuenta de su error —musitó Otabek, al mirar a la mujer en el asiento, tapándose el rostro y llorando en silencio.

Yuri no pudo empatizar porque las cosas las había llevado muy lejos, y ahora Yuuri estaba en manos de un jurado lleno de alfas. Le gustaría tener fe de que todo lo visto fuera suficiente, pero algo le decía que sería demasiado ingenuo.

Víctor, por otro lado, solo la miró de reojo y pudo entender un poco más. Él también había actuado de la misma forma, aunque admitía que jamás lo hubiera llevado a ese punto. Pero ahora primaba saber qué ocurriría con Yuuri.

El momento de las conclusiones del juicio llegó y todos fueron llamados a escuchar. Georgi le dio un pañuelo a su cliente para que secara sus lágrimas, en silencio. Ya era muy tarde para levantar la demanda. Aunque Georgi no le agradaba verla así y quisiera consolarla, tenía que proseguir con el papel que desempeñaba en el juzgado. Los sentimentalismos no se llevaban bien con las leyes, había sido duro aprender dicha lección.

—Todos los presentes hemos sido testigo de un caso al que podemos llamar, inusual. —Georgi inició su oratoria, con un movimiento en sus manos que enfatizaba cada palabra—. El sr. Katsuki ha dicho que tiene cuatro alfas destinados, y por lo visto, algunos de esos alfas que deberían mostrar su profunda aversión a lo ocurrido, han decidido creer en su palabra. Pero llevado este caso a un juzgado, no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones de los involucrados, que se mueven en una frecuencia distinta a lo que dicta el deber y la moral. —Varios alfas que presenciaban el momento, asintieron en señal de acuerdo con las palabras del acusador—. Si hay algunos documentos e investigaciones que demuestran que esto es posible, puede haberlas. Pero que lo posible sea lo correcto, es allí donde no me atrevería a inferir. Las leyes están para crear un solo orden —alzó la voz, moviéndose en el recinto con dominio y enfocando sus ojos claros en los presentes.

Yuuri sintió como cada palabra caía como una roca más que lo hundía en su sepulcro. Víctor miró todo con tensión atravesada en sus hombros. Otabek y Yuri imitaron una posición idéntica, inclinados sobre sus rodillas. Mila ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar mientras apretaba el pañuelo contra su nariz.

—No está para ser flexible ante las individualidades. Las leyes son lo más cercano de lo correcto, lo que mantiene el orden en nuestra sociedad, lo que nos permite ser justos. No podemos moldearla conforme a las vivencias de cada ciudadano. No podemos beneficiar a uno, para burlarnos de todos. Un omega que estaba enlazado con su alfa destinado, decidió por su propia cuenta, que podía tener otros alfas y que podía juntarse a ellos. Faltó a su compromiso, al lazo establecido, a lo que el mundo consideró correcto para nuestra prosperidad. Y aunque los alfas puedan considerar esto algo perdonable, el estado no exonera delitos. Espero que hoy no empiece a hacerlo.

El silencio se mantuvo, tras las palabras de agradecimiento del joven abogado. La jueza, inmutable, llamó a la defensa para dejar también su conclusión de los hechos. Yakov se levantó con firmeza; era un viejo lobo en el juzgado, pero sabía que esta sería, en toda su carrera, su batalla más dura.

—Me he preguntado desde que inició este juicio, qué haría que un joven japonés de treinta años no consiguiera su pareja destinada en su país natal, para llegar a Rusia y encontrar a cuatro. Soy solo un beta, no podría comprender lo que sienten alfa y omega cuando encuentran sus vinculo, pero he visto incontables casos en todo los años de mi vida, y jamás vi lo que he visto aquí. Quizás las leyes están para formar orden, pero también está para proteger la libertad. También es claro que la sociedad cambia con el tiempo. Que descubrimos cada vez más de nosotros mismos como individuos, y como parte de un grupo heterogéneo con distintas capacidades y que conviven en un lugar común. Hemos visto como las leyes quedan obsoletas y deben ser cambiadas. Hemos sido testigos, por la historia, que nada nace para permanecer. Y hoy creo que he visto el momento en que nos detengamos a pensar, si acaso la visión que tenemos de los destinados es la correcta. Si acaso lo que creemos que debe ser la relación de alfa y omega, es correcto. Si acaso el estado debe juzgar como cualquier individuo debe expresar, sentir y dar amor.

Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia el abogado que lo había estado acompañando en ese espinoso camino. Lo miró con agradecimiento, con ganas silenciosas de correr y darle un abrazo apretado y por un momento pensar que eran sus padres, quienes ignoraban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Lo haría, se dijo, lo haría en cuanto estuviera a solas, sin importar el resultado.

—Hay asuntos donde la ley debe callar, las relaciones amorosas donde no hay evidencias de maltratos y abusos, es una de ellos. Si uno, o dos, o los cuatros alfas, deciden perdonar al omega por lo ocurrido y creen que su caso es posible, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlo incorrecto? Pensemos en cómo queremos ser recordados en este momento: Yo no quisiera ser recordado como aquel que, en su arrogancia, creyó saber más de los destinados, que los mismos destinados involucrados en su vínculo poderoso. No quiero ser yo quien rompa su vínculo imposibilitándoles la oportunidad de reconstruirlo.

Se dio el receso para deliberar. Los jurados ahora se reunirían para revisar las pruebas, los testimonios y los datos mostrados para formar su veredicto. Los presentes empezaron a despejar el recinto, pero Víctor decidió hacer lo contrario. Se apresuró para atajar a la jueza cuando estaba ya abandonando la sala.

—Dra. Baranovskaya, quisiera hacerle una petición.

Entre tanto, en la oficina donde tenían a Yuuri mientras se daba el juicio, el abogado se sentó frente a él mientras esperaban el llamado a la sala. Yuuri estaba cabizbajo, más tranquilo. Sus ojos caídos mostraban pese al cansancio, una fuerza interior formidable. Ya no mordía sus labios, y sus extremidades no delataban temblores incontrolables. Había una calma que se respiraba a su alrededor, y Yakov no estaba seguro si aliviarse por ello.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri? —preguntó en un tono paternal, regalándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. El aludido sonrió tras haber dejado una larga exhalación.

—Estoy tranquilo. Escuchar las palabras de la dra. Okukawa y el lic. Giacometti me devolvió mucha seguridad en mí mismo. Ya sé que no estoy enfermo… Y aunque aún hay cosas que debo comprender de mí mismo, tengo modo de hacerlo.

El abogado quiso decir algo más, pero Yuuri movió su mirada velozmente hacia la puerta cerrada. Antes de poder preguntar, se escuchó que la manilla era tomada y un oficial se asomó. Anunció que el acusado tenía visita y aunque Yakov no estaba seguro de quién querría verlo en ese momento, Yuuri sí lo tenía claro. Sus ojos marrones esperaban muy abiertos que el cuerpo de su primer alfa se acercara.

El abogado se levantó de su asiento, justo a tiempo para ver emerger la figura de Víctor Nikiforov. El alfa no detuvo sus ojos ante Felstman, su mirada estaba prendada en Yuuri, en la forma en la que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante su presencia, en el regocijo y miedo que había en esos ojos marrones. La pareja de destinados no escuchó nada más aparte de sus latidos enfurecidos. Ni siquiera cuando el abogado se despidió o el oficial cerró la puerta se vieron perturbados de su transe. Solo se quedaron estáticos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Después de todo lo ocurrido, les era difícil decidir qué era lo primero que querían hacer o decirse.

Yuuri se levantó con las extremidades temblorosas. Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer. Apretó sus labios que también vibraban por la cantidad de emociones atoradas en su garganta y solo pudo emitir un casi ahogado: «Perdón». Víctor escuchó con la mandíbula trabada. Sus ojos se habían enrojecidos, pero, aunque se sentía aún herido, sabía que ese perdón de Yuuri era uno de los más sincero que había llegado a escuchar en su vida. El alfa retuvo el aire, y ya incapaz de continuar con esa mínima distancia existente, se movió con prisa. Sus manos tomaron las mejillas de Yuuri y lo escuchó soltar el aire como si hubiera estado en el agua. Le besó, sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Fue inevitable que sus cuerpos se buscarán más y más a partir de ese beso lleno de todo. Víctor no pudo conformarse con solo acariciar con sus pulgares las mejillas ya hundidas por la ansiedad de esas semanas. Movió sus manos para agarrarlo de la cadera, apretar el hueso de ella y apegarlo a su cuerpo. Yuuri alzó sus manos aún apresadas, y Víctor no tuvo problema alguno en ingresar su cabeza entre los brazos de su omega para tenerlo más junto a él. Yuuri, con una intensa devoción en su mirada, agradeció a través del silencio y de los besos que prosiguieron, pequeños, largos, húmedos, densos, profundos, muchos…

El vínculo quiso cobrarles la ansiedad que se provocaron con la distancia. Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire y aún así, no pudieron despegarse. Permanecieron unidos, acariciando sus narices, sus frentes, respirando el aroma del otro y percibiendo el temblor de sus labios, en silencio sosegado. Víctor derramaba caricias en la espalda baja de Yuuri, había extrañado tanto ese gesto. Por su parte, Yuuri sentía sus manos hormiguear porque le era imposible peinar el cabello largo de su alfa, que tanto le gustaba.

—Perdóname… —Escuchó Víctor en tono apocado. No le besó, aunque sintió el deseo hondo de hacerlo. Su parte racional necesitaba escucharlo—. Perdóname, Víctor… perdóname amor… Yo debí haberte dicho. No quise que te enterarás así.

Al verlo con los ojos enrojecidos, Víctor tuvo que contener el impulso que lo movía a secar sus lágrimas atoradas en las pestañas. Se mantuvo así, cerca, pero permitiéndole a Yuuri el tiempo para sacarlo por fin todo.

—-Hice todo mal… confíe en otros y no en ti. Pero tenía miedo, amor, miedo de que, al escucharme, me rechazaras, me repudiaras… Pensaras que estaba loco.

—Debiste decirme… —Víctor no podía asegurarle de que esa no hubiese sido su acción, pero definitivamente hubiera querido saberlo de los labios del mismo Yuuri.

—Lo sé… lo sé Vitya, lo sé.

—Me hiciste sentir que nada de lo que hice fue suficiente porque tú habías decidido hacerlo todo solo. Ahora puedo ver lo orgulloso, terco y egoísta que puedes ser, Yuuri. —A pesar de las nuevas lágrimas que caían en el rostro de su pareja, Víctor no quiso detenerse. Tenía que decirlo—. Era algo que nos afectaba a los dos, no debiste tomar las decisiones tú solo.

—Lo sé...

—Fallaste a nuestro vínculo, no por hallar a otros alfas, sino por no decírmelo... —El omega bajó su rostro, aplastado por la culpa—. Tienes que admitir eso, Yuuri. Si no lo admites, si no confías en mí, de nada sirve que yo me quede.

Yuuri se soltó a llorar contra su cuello, y pese a que no le respondió nada a Víctor en ese instante, el alfa lo acogió en ese abrazo necesario que buscaba. Lo apretó, aunque esperaba. Lo sostuvo, aunque él necesitaba con casi desesperación una respuesta de él.

—Lo admito… —dijo con un temblor en su voz. Yuuri se separó del cuello de su compañero y le miró a los ojos, para reforzar sus palabras—. Lo admito, te fallé. No confié en ti, fui egoísta e intenté manejarlo solo. Pensé estúpidamente que me creerías más si llegaba con documentos y pruebas en vez de… simplemente ser sincero y confiar en nuestro vinculo. Te fallé como tu omega, como tu pareja, como tu compañero. Perdóname… y permíteme corregir mi error, aunque ahora no sé qué es lo que va a pasar con…

—Shhh… —Movió rápido su mano para presionar los labios de Yuuri con su dedo índice. Luego, con tranquilidad, Víctor salió de los brazos que lo apresaban, para sujetar las manos dentro de esa placa y besar los nudillos de cada una. Yuuri casi suelta un nuevo sollozo lleno de agradecimiento, con el sentimiento de no merecerlo—. Lo resolveremos juntos, amor. Tal parece que tengo ahora aliados para defenderte de lo que sea.

De la emoción, los puños de Yuuri le tomaron de su camisa y lo empujó para buscar un nuevo beso que expresara todo lo que Víctor le hacía sentir ante su compresión y apoyo.

El beso prosiguió hasta que el oficial entró, informando que el tiempo de gracia que la jueza permitió había acabado.

**Tribunal de San Petersburgo — July 14, 2017 / 17:35**

Todos estaban ya en sus posiciones, tras haberse reiniciado la sesión. Los abogados lucían tensos en sus sitios, Mila mantenía la mirada baja y Yuuri esperaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando entró con los oficiales, confirmó el apoyo de los tres alfas que esperaban por él aun con la distancia que existía. Sin embargo, la sentencia tendría que enfrentarla solo.

Como dictaba el protocolo, Yuuri se levantó y caminó hasta el centro del estrado, con las manos aún atadas, pero alzó su mandíbula. Todos lucían tensos cuando el asignado del juzgado, ubicado en el extremo derecho del jurado, se levantó con la sentencia en manos.

—Por el cargo de infidelidad y traición del alfa, ¿cómo declaran al sr. Yuuri Katsuki? — Se escuchó, con voz fuerte.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el alfa que dictaría la resolución. Era un alfa de unos sesenta años, con cabeza canosa y mirada adusta. Este no se detuvo a mirar a los alfas y betas que lo observaban, sino que posó su mirada de diamante sobre el acusado.

—Culpable.

Decenas de resoplidos de alivio se escucharon en la sala, pero Mila inclinó aún más su cabeza, casi como si quiera pegarla contra el piso. Otabek apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas, al contrario de Yuri que tuvo que ser sujetado del hombro por Victor para no alzarse a despotricar contra todos los jurados del lugar. Víctor, en cambio, posó sus ojos en la jueza que mantenía su mirada serena en medio de la situación.

—Por el cargo de difamación y perjuría.

—Culpable.

Yuuri apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Una gruesa lágrima brotó y se derramó hasta acariciar su mejilla derecha.

—¡Maldita sea! —Yuri se levantó con amargura y rabia conjugada, Y Víctor tuvo que levantarse para sostenerlo con ayuda de Otabek. El menor de los alfas señaló a los alfas del jurado—. ¡Son unos desgraciados! ¡Unos malditos desgraciados! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Estúpidos hijos d…!

—¡Silencio!

El mazo cayó con fuerza. Yuuri apretó más sus labios mientras sentía todo como si fuera una película muda, de muy bajo presupuesto, a cámara lenta. El sonido del golpeteo se alargaba como la nota persistente de violoncello.

—¡Es tu culpa! —A lo lejos, el grito de Yuri se escuchaba, como si quisiera desgarrar el espacio y la distancia tal como a una hoja de papel—. ¡Fue tu culpa, maldita bruja!

—¡Silencio he dicho!

Yuuri tembló ligeramente. Jaló tanto aire que se sintió mareado. Por un momento, en medio de la conmoción, había olvidado respirar. La algarabía que Yuri había montado y solo pudo ser calmada cuando Víctor lo abrazó con fuerza para sostenerlo, se escuchaba como si estuviera atrapada en un vaso de cristal. Lejana y amortiguada por el vacío.

El mazo cayó una última vez y se hizo silencio. Solo se escuchó, tenue, el respirar agitado de Yuri en brazos de Víctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya estamos llegando al final xD
> 
> El veredicto ha sido dictado y como se puede notar, los jurados del juicio no quisieron atender a las pruebas y se quedaron con el prejuicio de lo que es incorrecto ante ellos. Mila ya no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos.
> 
> La escena Victuuri la agregué casi cuando ya acababa el fic, porque sentía que ellos merecían su espacio para hablar y perdonar lo que ocurrió. En esta historia, fue Víctor quien resultó engañado y traicionado. Me gusta como se llevó a cabo, ¿aunque ahora que pasará? 
> 
> Con el veredicto, ¿cuál será la sentencia que debe cumplir Yuuri? 
> 
> ¿Víctor tendrá alguna carta bajo la manga?
> 
> Debo decir que amé y adoré escribir a Christofer en este fic. Por lo general siempre he visto que lo usan para celestino del Victuuri o mofa para comedia por su erotismo, peor me parece un personaje muy maduro y muy centrado en el canon. Incluso más que Víctor, así que amé incluirlo de esta forma sin que pierda ese encanto que lo hace él. A otro que amé trabajar es a Georgi. XD He visto mucho odio contra de él, pero está ejerciendo su trabajo. El abogado está para defender los intereses de su cliente. No es él quien decide que es lo justo o no y en este momento, la demanda de Mila era correcta y estaba en el marco legal, por muy injusta que nos parezca uwu Además, quería sacarlo del papel que generalmente le veo, sea de celestino o de alma enamorada en los pasillos xD Quería que se viera su capacidad para poder enfrentar cualquier cosa, dejando de lado su alma sensible. Creo que puede hacerlo, porque salir a patinar con tu ex allí humillándote es algo que no cualquiera lo hace. Georgi siempre lo he visto como alguien que tiene muy bien puesto sus calzones xD
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo, ya mañana es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Les recuerdo que tengo otros trabajos que me gustaría que disfrutaran igual. También estoy pensando en adaptar un fic que había escrito en otro fandom: mi amiga y compañera de piso me pidió hacerlo cuando lo leyó, porque es para un bello victuuri. Tiene diez capítulos, espero que también les guste porque, adivinen xD cumpliré una de las teorías que sonaban en el fandom. ¿Se dan una idea de cuál?


	9. La sentencia

Yuuri recordó aquella noche. Víctor lo abrazaba protectoramente mientras dormía a su lado, y él era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. De nuevo, le había mordido. Tal como se lo pidió, lo había mordido con fuerza y él en medio del desespero se sintió mucho más unido a él. Pero, cuando todo acabó y el frío de su cuerpo volvió, sus inseguridades regresaron con él. La sensación de culpa se sentía como una araña que se arrastraba por su piel, peluda y enorme.

Ya había conocido a Yuri, y a pesar de la marca, le alivió mucho la distancia. Le permitía tiempo para pensar y entender lo que había ocurrido con él y la comunicación en línea le permitía seguir sintiéndolo cerca por mucho que la sensación de culpa le recordaba que estaba traicionando a Víctor. Si se detenía a pensar en lo que sentía por Yuri, definitivamente no era con la fuerza con la que amaba a Víctor después de casi dos años juntos. Pero estaba seguro de que podría llegar a serlo porque Yuri tenía todo para hacerlo sentir así.

El problema que no lo dejaba dormir era que ya había conocido a Otabek y su aroma también lo había percibido. Todavía sentía la culpa de haber cedido sin poder detenerse pese a todo el esfuerzo que hizo de contener su aroma y la explosión de su cuerpo. La marca de Víctor aún seguía, la de Yuri también. Aquello era como vivir una pesadilla… que su cuerpo y todo su ser sintiera correcto algo tan mal visto le estaba provocando profunda repulsión contra sí mismo.

Apretó sus ojos y salió de la cama, cuidando que Víctor no se despertara en el proceso. Caminó hasta el baño y volvió a bañarse. Al acabar, y después de secar su cuerpo, se quitó la bata y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Víctor tenía en su cuarto de baño. Estaba aumentando de peso producto a la ansiedad que solo podía mitigar comiendo a toda hora. El asco que sentía por dentro, ahora lo sentía al verse en el reflejo. Yuuri se llevó las manos a su cabeza y apretó los dedos sobre su rostro, como si quisiera arrancarse la piel. La necesidad de un grito que le desgarrara la garganta emergió, pero no pudo sacarla. Debió tragarselo así como la culpa, la pena y la angustia.

Dentro de él, escuchó a su misma voz repetir lo que se había convertido en una sentencia: Por eso era tan poca cosa para Víctor. Por eso no era suficiente, por eso no lo merecía. Se llevó las manos a su cabello y trató de recoger aire.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Yuuri escuchó a Víctor acercarse. Estaba tan aturdido que no había notado el acercamiento de su alfa hasta el momento en que lo cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándolo de un modo protector.

—E-estoy engordando… —A pesar de sentir ganas de vomitarlo por fin todo y a enfrentarse a las consecuencias, estaba asustado ante la idea del abandono y repulsión de Víctor. El alfa, al escuchar eso, llevó sus manos hasta el abdomen y acarició la acumulación de grasa que se formaba allí. Luego acarició con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de Yuuri y este tuvo que apretar los labios para no llorar.

—¿Por eso estás así? Yuuri, me gustas mucho, con cincuenta kilos de más o la piel pegada a los huesos, me da igual.

—¿No sientes que huelo… diferente? —La nariz de Víctor se acercó a su cabello para olfatearlo. Cada vez que lo hacía, el omega se aterraba ante la posibilidad de que ahora sí, se diera cuenta de lo que había estado ocurriendo en él y lo dejara. Contuvo el aire, hasta que Víctor le hizo dar una vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

El alfa le tomó las manos y las beso una por una. Los ojos marrones de Yuuri se quebraron llenos de arrepentimiento, devoción y un sentido de inmerecerlo todo.

—Hueles a ti, a mi… y me gusta el nuevo champoo. —Yuuri apretó los ojos. Sentía que no podía más. Renegó con fuerza y solo provocó que Víctor lo abrazara, acunandolo en su pecho. La garganta de Yuuri era un cúmulo de nudos imposibles de soltar—. Corazón… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que estés tranquilo? —Yuuri no dijo nada, solo negó—. No me gusta que estés así. Eres mi pareja, y mi destinado.

Victor le sostuvo suavemente el rostro, para ver la expresión atribulada de su novio. Yuuri pudo notar que Víctor le hablaba con profundo amor, ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de nada? ¿Si cuando otro alfa se le pegaba mucho y llegaba sin querer con ese otro aroma Víctor hacia un enfurruñado teatro hasta que se bañaba y el aroma se quitaba? ¿Por qué con Otabek y Yuri era diferente? Aunque solo fue una vez con cada uno de ellos, eso debió ser suficiente para que Víctor lo notara.

—Dime… ¿sabes que soy tu destinado? —preguntó el Víctor. Yuuri, rememorando ese momento, se arrepintió de no haberselo dicho. De no haber empujado toda esa culpa y haberse quebrado allí mismo.

—Lo eres… Vitya, lo eres. —El aludido buscó un beso para confirmarlo allí mismo.

Debió decírselo en ese momento…

—Eso es lo único que importa, amor.

Ya no había forma de volver a ese preciso instante para corregirlo todo; Yuuri lo sabía, y pensaba en ello mientras el mazo caía para recuperar el orden. A pesar de que estaba consciente de que esa era el veredicto y todo lo que vendría después de ello, escucharlo tuvo un efecto demoledor en él. De inmediato, se permitió recordar el abrazo apretado de Yuri cuando se despidió antes de viajar a España. El beso que dejó sobre sus labios a pesar de que Yuuri luchaba ante el deseo instintivo de buscar muchos más de ellos y la congoja que le producía saber que eso no era correcto. También revivió cuando en un café, Yuuri le explicó todo lo que sentía a Otabek, quien se limitó a escucharlo en silencio, mientras se derramaba ya desesperado porque no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. La manera en que le abrazó y le sujetó la mano, para solo mirarle a los ojos y decirle que lo investigarían juntos.

La profunda felicidad que sintió, tras haber superado la conmoción, al verse en los brazos de Mila, reconocer su aroma y considerarla inmediatamente su aliada. Mila sí entendería que le ocurría, sí le ayudaría a traer con sus influencias esa información de Suiza. Qué iluso había sido...

Debió decirle a Víctor en ese momento…

Yuuri se arrepentía del modo en que había tomado sus decisiones, pero asumió que debía tomar las consecuencias. Ya no podía corregir el daño cometido, pero quizás, aún había algo que podía hacer. Desde que habló con Víctor, lo había estado pensando.

—¡Silencio! —Se escuchó con el último azote. Lilia Baranovskaya recogió aire y se puso de pie. Yakov Felstman solo asintió resignado; había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero era difícil pelear contra lo desconocido.

Georgi, a pesar de haber ganado, no sintió ningún regocijo de su victoria. No necesitaba captar ningún aroma para sentir la increíble desolación que embargaba a los involucrados.

Yuri logró calmarse lo suficiente para despegarse de Víctor y levantar su rostro enrojecido de rabia y decepción. Se puso los lentes oscuros para disimular la imagen y recibió una palmada amistosa por parte de Otabek, quien contenía todo dentro de él. Víctor se inclinó un poco hacía donde Anya le hablaba, buscando encontrar algún modo de poder manejar la situación con los recientes resultados. Mila no podía moverse.

—En todos los años de mi vida, jamás había visto un caso así —habló la jueza, observando con pesar la figura encogida del omega y la visión de los cuatros alfas afectados con el veredicto del juzgado—. Y quizás, lo ocurrido en este lugar es algo que no entenderemos hasta dentro de muchos años. Quizás, ya yo no estaré aquí para verlo explicado en nuestros libros. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura, es que el día de hoy, hemos visto que la justicia es ciega, y muchas veces eso la hace, paradójicamente, injusta.

Los abogados se limitaron a asentir, comprendiendo lo que la jueza quería explicar.

—Sr. Katsuki. Lamento que el desconocimiento y el miedo haya vencido el día de hoy. —El aludido alzó la mirada, mientras la jueza sujetaba el mazo—. Levanto la sesión, nos reuniremos para decidir la…

—Su señoría. —La voz de Yuuri se escuchó, con una sutil firmeza. Los alfas del juzgado, así como ambos abogados y los presentes, miraron con atención al que ya había sido inculpado por sus crímenes—. Pido mi derecho a invocar al artículo 118.

Los murmullos reiniciaron, hasta hacerse fuertes y molestos. Yuri y Otabek no tenían idea de lo que decía el artículo, así que giraron su mirada hacía Víctor, quien ya estaba siendo informado por parte de Anya de lo que Yuuri estaba buscando. Mila levantó su mirada con sorpresa al escucharlo, y aún confundida, miró a todos lados. Entonces empezaron a escucharse de nuevo los insultos, como si no hubieran sido suficientes. Los del jurado miraban con repulsión hacia el omega que pretendía hacer semejante movimiento. Lilia golpeó con fuerza el mazo para callarlos.

—¡Silencio a todos! —alzó la voz, y todos tuvieron que obedecer. Entonces ella volvió la mirada hacia el omega, que pese a saberse víctima de todos los improperios posibles, se mantuvo firme con la mirada puesta en la juez—. ¿Estás seguro de invocar el artículo 118?

—Estoy seguro —dijo con más confianza. De reojo, Yuuri buscó la mirada del abogado Felstman y recibió de él un mudo apoyo a su decisión. Victor, por otro lado, dejó salir el aire ante lo que Anya le estaba explicando. Aplicar el artículo 118, era Yuuri escoger a Mila para liberarse de los cargos y tener mayor indulgencia de la justicia—. Tengo el derecho de apelar al artículo, y pedirle perdón a mi alfa ofendido por mi fallo como su omega destinado, para esperar que él me perdone.

—Si la srta Babicheva te recibe, deberás dejar el contacto con los otros tres alfas y cumplir con su pedido de irse juntos a Suiza —informó la jueza, ante la mirada atónita de los tres alfas que se verían afectados por semejante decisión.

—¡Maldita sea, no Yuuri! —se alzó la voz de Víctor. Esta vez le tocó a Yuri intentar contenerlo, aunque no podía con la turbación—. ¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Encontraremos la manera, conseguiré las pruebas, volveré a pedir un juicio! ¡Pero no tienes que hacer esto, mi vida!

—¡Silencio! —ordenó la jueza.

Víctor se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Otabek se dejó caer desolado en el asiento, mientras Yuri apretaba los puños, ahora sí, dispuesto a pelearse a golpes con la mujer alfa sin medir consecuencias. Sentía vivo ahora el instinto territorial, los otros dos también lo sentía. Aquel alfa quería alejarlos de su omega.

—Su señoría, pero yo tengo cuatro alfas destinados —continuó Yuuri—. Y de hecho, considero más justo que sea Víctor Nikiforov, por ser no solo el primer alfa que me reclamó sino por mi relación con él, quien deba aplicar para este artículo —alegó. La jueza miró de reojo hacia el abogado de mayor trayectoria, y Felstman se limitó a sonreír ligeramente—. Esto, claro, si debo escoger a uno. El artículo es un tanto… libre de interpretaciones.

—Asi es, sr. Katsuki. Pero como en el juzgado ha declarado que Mila Babicheva es su alfa destinado, y es ella la que levantó la demanda, debe ser ella quien debe aplicar al artículo.

Yuuri asintió y bajó la cabeza. Todos los presentes sentían la tensión afilándose como una cuchilla, dispuesta a cercenar cabezas en cualquier momento. Entonces, Yuuri recogió aire y se giró hacia donde Mila Babicheva se encontraba sentada. La alfa se tensó al instante al ver los pasos calmados del omega al acercarse, y ella sentir que en ese momento lo que merecía era una bofetada.

El omega se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. Yuuri era un poco más alto, Mila solo podía superarlo si llevaba sus altos tacones. En ese momento, aunque los llevara puestos, sabía que al ponerse de pie nada quitaría la sensación de no merecer siquiera respirar su mismo aire. La jueza le pidió que lo hiciera, así que sin poder desobedecer, se levantó y mantuvo el rostro agachado. Pestañeó repetidamente antes de animarse a mirarle a los ojos. Yuuri notó el enrojecido tono junto a la inflamación de ese rostro acongojado. Pese a la decepción que sentía, su vinculo aún le impulsaba a sentir dolor por ella.

—Perdóname… —musitó Mila, en voz baja.

Sabía que Yuuri estaba viéndose obligado a esto, y ahora que estaba a punto de obtener lo que en un principio quiso, lo sentía como la respuesta de un karma más allá de toda lógica. Era un castigo tener lo que más deseaba de esa forma amarga, a sabiendas de que obligaría a Yuuri a abandonar a otros seres que amaba y que eso, posiblemente, haría su vínculo más bien una condena en vida.

—Mila Babicheva. —Yuuri ignoró la voz del alfa, y alzó la suya, para seguir con lo estipulado de forma autómata—. Cobijándome bajo el artículo 118 de la ley de convivencia social Alfa y Omega, me presento ante ti, como tu omega destinado, a pedir perdón por haber faltado a nuestro lazo y haberte fallado…

No había peor castigo que recibir de Yuuri esas palabras carente de toda emoción, llenas de pura desidia. Todos esos alfas sentían que el omega por fin se había doblegado mientras ella solo podía saberse una escoria ante él. Las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas. Mila se tapó el rostro mientras renegaba y percibía en cada palabra de Yuuri un cuchillo que se empujaba dentro de su pecho, desangrándola. Podía recibir todo el dolor de Yuuri, toda la aversión, empujada a través del lazo como un presagio de lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora, porque era eso lo que ahora tendría de su destinado: odio, decepción, resentimiento… repulsión.

—Pido ahora tu misericordia. Por favor, acogeme después de mis faltas y mantengamos juntos el lazo que nos une. Prometo que ahora cumpliré lo que la ley y la moral esperan de mí como tu omega escogido…

Basta… Mila decía basta. Víctor decía basta. Yuri decía basta. Otabek decía basta.

Mila buscó en la mano de Yuuri algún gesto que le hicieran sentir que esta pesadilla no estaba apenas iniciando, pero al tomarlo, solo pudo percibir como una llamarada toda el asco viajando por debajo de su piel. Yuuri no apartó la mano aunque todo su ser lo deseaba, porque era lo que debía mostrar ante el juez y el jurado. Mas no apretó.

Entonces, Yuuri acabó con la declaración. Solo se escuchó, en medio de demoledor silencio, los sollozos ya ahogados de la mujer alfa.

—N-no… no puedo hacerte esto, Yuuri… —declaró la mujer, en voz audible y quebrada por el llanto. Tembló como si fuera incapaz de contener el helado viento que la cubría, y como pudo, buscó los ojos del omega que la miraban con pasividad—. N-no puedo hacerte esto…

—Ya es muy tarde —sentenció Yuuri, con la mirada carente de cualquier sentimiento—. Ya lo hiciste.

Mila lo soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ahogada en sus lágrimas. La respuesta por parte de Yuuri la empujó a un vortice sin retorno. Todas sus esperanzas empezaron a marchitarse, y se vio invadida de una profunda desolación. En los ojos de Yuuri no había nada.

—No… perdóname, Dios, perdóname…—sollozó con los sentimientos desbordados, casi sin poder respirar—. Perdóname por no haberte escuchado, por no haber creído en tí.

Yuuri escuchó con amargura, pero cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar.

_Estaba cansado de tener miedo…_

—¡Yo soy la que debo pedirle perdón! —Mila alzó la voz, y dedicó una mirada desesperada a todos los miembros del jurado y hacia la jueza. Su cabello fue despeinado por el paso de sus manos, y su maquillaje cedía ante sus furiosas lágrimas—. ¡Yo soy la que fallé! ¡Yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón, Yuuri! ¡Su señoría! —Se alejó de Yuuri para acercarse hasta el púlpito y buscar la mirada de Lilia Baranoskaya. Los tres alfas, miraban sin entender lo que estaba ahora ocurriendo—. ¿Puedo yo aplicar al artículo 118? ¡Georgi! —Giró fruto de sus desespero, sin dejar a la jueza responder cuando ya buscaba apoyo en su abogado—. ¿Hay algo que me limite a mí hacerlo?

—Nunca he visto en un juicio de alfas a un alfa aplicando el artículo. —Tartamudeó Georgi, sobrepasado al sentir la fuerte agitación de Mila, como si fuera a desmoronarse.

—¿Hay algo que me impida hacerlo? —exigió saber la alfa, mirando no solo a Georgi, sino buscando la aprobación incluso de Felstman y la fiscal que acompañaba a Víctor, quien respondió con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios gruesos—. ¿Hay algo que me lo impida?

—No… —aclaró el abogado acusador—. El articulo no se limita a ningún momento o parte del proceso.

Mila dejó ir el aire y buscó la mirada de la jueza en espera de su aprobación. Lilia suspiró, la situación le agotaba. Y claramente la alfa no estaba pensando con frialdad.

—Srta. Babicheva, necesita calmarse antes. Puede aplicar el artículo, aunque es la primera vez que un alfa lo invoca en este tribunal.

—No hay problema con eso. ¡Quiero hacerlo!

La jueza asintió con firmeza. Eso fue suficiente para que Mila se acercara a Yuuri en busca de su mirada. No la obtuvo, pero eso no impidió el que tomara sus manos para tratar de formar alguna conexión con su omega. Tenía la vaga esperanza de poder hacer algo antes de que Yuuri la rechazara por completo y el lazo empezara a morir. Sus manos temblaban como hojas en el otoño ante esa posibilidad.

—Yuuri... —Mila tragó con dificultad, con la mirada decidida que no perdía su fuerza pese a sus ojos rojos—. Tomándome del artículo 118, yo, Mila Babicheva, como tu alfa, pido perdón por no haber creído en tí. —La voz temblaba ante cada palabra, aunque ella intentara hablar con fluidez—. Te fallé como tu alfa al exponerte ante un juzgado por mi orgullo y ahora asumo mi falla ante ellos. Pensé… que solo así podría tenerte para mí. Perdoname... y dame la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de nuevo... desde un inicio.

Yuuri levantó ligeramente sus ojos marrones para enfocar su atención en la mujer. Veía sus labios temblando, la dificultad de su voz y su rostro empapado, dejando que las lágrimas marca surcos negros en sus mejillas. Mila, la fuerte y siempre orgullosa Mila, como la había conocido hace tanto tiempo se presentaba ante él como si su orgullo no fuera más que un pecado que quería borrar.

—Te acepto de nuevo bajo mi amparo y reconozco que sigue nuestro vínculo activo. —El jurado empezó a murmurar mientras, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres alfas destinados, Mila volteaba la sentencia. Ella bajó el rostro al ser incapaz de mantenerse ante los ojos de Yuuri—. Acepto tu condición, aún con la sentencia negativa del juzgado al que yo misma convoqué... Yo misma he entendido y... —Tragó—, perdóname...

La voz de Mila se quebró en las últimas palabras. El juzgado, que conocía la ley y la limitación de sus funciones, calló. El artículo 118 era inamovible. El estado primaba la estabilidad familiar de un lazo destinado por encima de cualquier juzgado al menos que se cumplieran algunas de las excepciones. En este caso, no había ninguna que pudiera invalidar el paso dado por el alfa por muy inusual que fuera.

Los alfas destinados que estaban presentes esperaron por la respuesta de Yuuri. Lilia sujetó el mazo al pendiente de la última decisión del omega. Nunca antes en el tribunal de San Petersburgo ocurrió que un alfa pidiera perdón en un juzgado a un omega. Nunca.

—¿Me aceptas como tu omega destinado, junto a mis tres alfas destinados? —Se escuchó la voz suave pero firme de Yuuri y Mila asintió—. ¿Me aceptas aun con la idea de que quizás... haya un alfa destinado más?

A Yuuri, aquello le dio vergüenza. Apretó sus labios sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a ninguno de sus cuatros alfas, porque esa era una posibilidad que había pensado y temía admitir. Le gustaría tener la certeza de que serían los únicos, más la práctica le había mostrado que no sería así. O no tenía forma de asegurarlo.

Por supuesto, Mila no fue la única que tembló ante esa probabilidad. Victor, Yuri y Otabek lo hicieron por su parte. Ya era suficiente descabellada la idea de compartirlo entre cuatro... ¿acaso había posibilidad de más? Sin siquiera darse cuenta, algo los impulsó a los cuatro a mirarse como si buscaran una resolución común. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la dra. Okukawa y el lic. Giacometti; este último vio la dinámica con genuino interés.

Al final, los tres alfas más jóvenes miraron a Victor, como si esperaran que él tomara la última palabra. Lilia miró con impresión lo que pudo identificar como un reconocimiento de la manada de cual sería el alfa superior, por experiencia y antigüedad. El ambiente de colaboración estaba allí implicito y pudo entender las palabras de Sara: no requerían ninguna justificación científica. Simplemente expandir los límites morales de lo que ya era evidente ante sus ojos.

Victor, tras voltear para buscar una confirmación de esa posibilidad en Giacometti y encontrar en sus ojos la certeza de qué podría ocurrir, decidió. Miró a Yuuri y dictaminó con seriedad:

—Lo haremos, pero antes de permitir que te marque, debemos conocerlo y hablar con aquel alfa para hacerle saber tu condición. No queremos que esta situación se repita, ni que vuelvas a estar en un juzgado por otra denuncia igual. Es un modo de protegerte, Yuuri...

—Está bien —aceptó—, creo que quedó en evidencia que no he sido bueno tratándolo por mi cuenta. —Le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva a Victor, y luego regresó su mirada a Mila. Volvió la seriedad a su expresión—. Ya que me has aceptado con mis alfas destinados, te acepto, Mila Babicheva. Iniciemos de nuevo...

A pesar del suspiro de alivio de la alfa, que fue apagado por los murmullos inconformes de los otros presentes, Lilia Baranovskaya dejó caer el mazo y dio el juicio por concluido, levantando toda la demanda. La sentencia dictaminó que Yuuri Katsuki tendría que pagar una fianza y el plazo dentro de las bases de datos de las centrales de riesgo se disminuiría a un año.

Los oficiales recibieron la orden de liberar las manos de Yuuri, y aunque los cuatros habían esperado un abrazo de su parte, el omega corrió fue para abrazar a su abogado, quien se vio sorprendido por el gesto. Ninguno de los alfas pudo contener la posesividad que creció en ellos, pero nadie intervino. De hecho, aún con la sensación taladrando a su estómago, esperaron que Yuuri lo soltara para saludar y agradecer cada uno al hombre que buscó defender a su pareja y usó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para demostrar que era inocente.

Tras hacerlo, Yuuri por fin le dio atención a los tres alfas que lo estaban esperando. Abrazó y besó a Victor, deteniéndose a olerlo como reconocimiento; luego apretó largamente a Yuri y respondió un tanto apenado a sus labios ansiosos de contacto. Era difícil acostumbrarse a compartir esos gestos delante de Victor, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que quería darle el lugar a Yuri y que justamente Yuri lo buscaba. Otabek tuvo que golpear ligeramente la espalda de Yuri para que este le permitiera el lugar. Allí, Yuuri como un inmenso gesto de agradecimiento por ser quien más creyó en él, le besó y abrazó susurrándole las gracias de forma muy íntima.

Sin embargo, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando los tres alfas sintieron la cercanía de Mila. Otabek soltó a Yuuri para ponerse frente a él y Víctor, lo agarró por la espalda, apretando su abrazo de forma protectora y enviando una mirada llena de posesividad hacia la alfa. Yuri también reaccionó, y se interpuso entre ella y los otros tres, apartándola agresivamente con una de sus manos.

—¡Alejate perra! —exclamó Plisetsky, exponiendo su altura que era casi igual a la de Victor. Mila apretó sus labios; tras el llanto y haber secado sus lágrimas había quedado un semblante demacrado en la mujer—. No creas que te dejaremos acercarte a él.

—Yo… lo lamento. —Mila inclinó la cabeza, con las manos juntas al frente. Los tres la observaron con desconfianza—. L-lamento mucho lo que provoqué.

—Tus lamentos no me sirven de nada, maldita bruja —Yuri reclamó, con los labios marcados por el desagrado—. Puedes irte por donde viniste. Regresa tu maldito trasero a Suiza y déjalo en paz.

—Yuri… —La voz del omega se alzó por encima del resto—. Yo la acepté...

Los tres alfas se miraron inquietos, pero era cierto que Yuuri la había aceptado y quedarse con él implicaba a sus alfas destinados. El rubio se apartó con molestia.

—Entiendo que no puedan confiar en mí… —susurró Mila, tratando de mirarlos a todos.

—Yo no confío en tí —aclaró Yuuri, dejandola sin habla—. Pero sí Víctor pudo perdonarme mi falta, yo puedo perdonar la tuya. Solo… no me siento cómodo contigo ahora.

—Lo acepto… —suspiró resignada. Cerró sus ojos para asentir con suavidad ante la decisión de Yuuri—. Dame la oportunidad de recuperar tu confianza, y ganarme la de tus alfas… —Soltó luego el aire—. Creí que me mentías… creí que estabas tan obsesionado con… Víctor, que habías inventado todo esto solo para excusarte y no responder a mi lazo. Reconozco que actue mal…

—Puedo entender lo que sentiste. —Victor interrumpió—. Intentaron imponer su lazo, los tres lo hicieron, con la esperanza de quedarse con Yuuri. Quizás, yo en su lugar, lo hubiera hecho. —Los tres escucharon a Víctor hablar con firmeza, pese a que seguía abrazando a Yuuri. En respuesta, Yuuri dejó su mano por sobre la de él para confirmar el gesto—. Pero tú —se dirigió a Mila—, pusiste en peligro con tus acciones la seguridad de Yuuri, eso es algo que ni Yuri, ni Otabek hicieron. Y eso es algo que no voy a olvidar tan facilmente.

—Tuviste la suerte de llegar de primero, Víctor Nikiforov. Pero no sabes lo que es llegar de último. —La voz agrietada de Mila los golpeó a todos, incluso a Yuuri que prefirió bajar la mirada—. Menos si creíste que nunca ibas a llegar, que jamás podría ser tuyo. Yo no tuve que sentir su olor para querer a Yuuri, lo escogí incluso antes de tenerlo en frente. Sé que actué mal… pero al menos entiendan de donde vino toda mi rabia y mi desesperación.

Fue evidente para los cinco lo incómoda que aún resultaba la situación a pesar de aceptarla. No era simplemente entender lo que ocurría, si no saber cómo manejar sus propios sentimientos e inseguridades junto a las dudas ante este nuevo panorama. Todos tenían expectativas diferentes de como sería su vida con su pareja destinada, esto era nuevo y por tanto aterrador. Sus miradas un tanto inconformes se desviaban sin saber que hacer exactamente a partir de ese momento.

Por supuesto, no era un asunto que aclararían en medio de una sala de juzgado medio abandonada, mirándose entre los cinco (incluso Mila a pesar de que mantenía una respetuosa distancia) y tratando de comunicarse mentalmente. Era algo que tendrían que resolver en el tiempo propicio. En ese instante, había cosas mucho más importante que atacar y la jueza se encargó de aclarar al acercarse.

La mujer les miró con infinita comprensión cuando se acercó y notó en el rostro de los cinco involucrados la clara indecisión y miedo. En especial el rostro preocupado y apenado de Yuuri.

—Jóvenes —dijo la jueza para llamar su atención—. Estoy muy satisfecha de que al final se haya llegado a un acuerdo muy por encima de la decisión en este juzgado, pero les recomiendo que el sr. Katsuki no permanezca mucho tiempo en el país. —Los cinco no dudaron en mostrar su interrogante al escucharla—. El juicio ha sido más público de lo que se hubiera deseado y dudo que haya muchos conformes con la resolución. Por el bienestar de su omega, es mi recomendación.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación, dra. Baranovskaya —respondió Víctor, y apretó su abrazo a Yuuri como una forma de protegerlo ante esa amenaza real.

—Jueza… gracias por permitirme usar el artículo. —Fue Yuuri quien habló, con un gesto amable y agradecido.

—No muchacho, fuiste muy inteligente al hacerlo hacia el final. Era tu derecho.

—Sólo… arriesgué mi última carta.

—¿Qué esperabas lograr con esto? —replicó Víctor, recordando la desesperación que corrió por su cuerpo cuando la posibilidad de que Mila ganara y se llevara a Yuuri lejos llegó. Él estaba moviendo sus propias cartas para apelar a la sentencia.

—Pude sentir el arrepentimiento de Mila. Solo confíe... que ella haría lo que debía hacer.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron pasmada y fue inevitable que todo ese sentimiento de admiración que sentía por Yuuri subiera, al punto de hacerla enrojecer. Los otros alfas permanecieron en silencio, pero Víctor, quien seguía abrazando a Yuuri, buscó su mirada visiblemente incómodo al no haber tenido idea de ese recurso que Yuuri utilizó.

—No tenía como decirtelo, Vitya… —le explicó con honestidad, encontrándose con su mirada—. Se me ocurrió cuando te fuíste. En verdad esperaba que me dejaran aplicarlo en ti.

Víctor resopló antes de besar la frente de su pareja, consciente de que tendría que trabajar con Yuuri la comunicación. Su omega no solo era muy inteligente, sino extremadamente terco e independiente. Aunque le fascinaba eso de él, también le asustaba que eso los volviera a llevar a otra situación como la que acababan de superar.

Con un asentimiento, la mujer también abandonó la sala, dejando a los cinco involucrados en el caso extraño de destinados múltiples en compañía de un par de oficiales, y algunos testigos. Al salir del recinto, Sara se acercó para abrazar a Víctor y felicitarlo por la resolución. Minako se despidió no sin antes dejarle su tarjeta con los datos de contactos a los cinco. Georgi no tardó en despedirse, pero antes abrazó efusivamente a Yakov. Para ese punto, los cuatro alfas y Yuuri notaron que pese a la rivalidad que hubo en el juzgado, Georgi admiraba y respetaba a Yakov Felstman y este estaba orgulloso de quien, luego supieron, era uno de sus egresados y ex alumnos.

Víctor suspiró y regresó la mirada a Yuuri, tras haber recibido de Christofer Giacometti la tarjeta de su trabajo y una invitación explícita para conversar en su hotel. El omega no pudo evitar el mirar con desconfianza al suizo que salió de la sala, pero la mano en la cintura por parte de Victor le reafirmaba que no había nada que temer. El omega apretó sus labios y frunció su ceño hasta que sintió los brazos de Yuri colgándose en sus hombros y esa boca acercándose a su oreja para dejarle sentir el calor de su aliento.

—¿También me vas a celar así?

—Si te pones de coqueto… —Yuri sonrió ante la respuesta de su destinado, y dejó una lamida traicionera en el lóbulo de su oreja como venganza. Yuuri se erizó por completo, en especial los vellos de su nuca, pero tuvo que superar la turbación cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Víctor.

El mayor de los alfas lucía incómodo. Yuuri lo entendía, así que le sujetó la mano tratando de confirmar algo que ni siquiera sabía poner en palabras. Otabek parecía expectante, mirándolos. Mila, por supuesto, seguía manteniendo la distancia más no sabía como involucrarse, y Yuri estaba dejando muy evidente su necio interés en permanecer con Yuuri cerca y no ceder un solo centímetro de su espacio. Por tanto, Yuuri se encontraba en un dilema.

¿Qué se suponía que se espera de un omega para cuatro alfas destinados?

Si lo seguía pensando, terminaría con ansiedad. Solo dejó salir el aire y levantó la mirada hacia quien seguía siendo su pareja, sin apartar a Yuri de él, pero hablando lo suficiente fuerte para que los cuatro escucharan:

—¿Qué haremos?

Ninguno tenía idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chan, chan, chan!
> 
> ¿Recuerdan en el capítulo 3 que Yakov le comentó a Yuuri que solo había una forma de salir? Pues allí está, el artículo está creado para que los omegas se humillen ante los alfas para pedir clemencia, y así evitar que la sentencia sea dura. Por eso Yuuri no quería aplicarlo, y por eso ningún alfa lo ha aplicado en el estrado. El hecho de que Mila lo hiciera es un acto sin precedente que seguro disgustara a más de uno. El artículo no lo quise redactar porque seguro me hago una locura que terminaría quitándole credibilidad al fic, así que convengamos que, parafraseado, dice que los destinados pueden pedirse perdón entre sí por las consecuencias de sus acciones que los llevaron al juzgado, y si la pareja le perdona y deciden mantener el vínculo, el estado primara esta decisión y bajara la sentencia en post de la estabilidad familiar. Está como si los dos pudieran, pero obvio que solo para que el omega la usara.
> 
> Así que, aunque Yuuri ya había usado el articulo y Mila bien pudo aceptarlo, ella decidió voltearlo para ser quien lo dijera y así humillarse ella.
> 
> ¡Ya estamos para el capítulo final! De verdad agradezco mucho el apoyo. Ahora les toca ver cómo van a llevar su relación porque, como notaran, no es tan sencillo. ¿Están listos para el final?


	10. La resolución

**Apartamento de Víctor Nikiforov — July 21, 2017 / 18:48**

El apartamento de Víctor no era uno cualquiera, esa fue la conclusión que llegaron los tres alfas invitados cuando ingresaron a sus dominios. Era enorme, un penthouse que ocupaba todo el piso superior de aquel edificio de fachada vieja, pero cuyo interior demostraba que estaba modernizado. La cocina era gigantesca, para Otabek era más espaciosa que el piso donde vivía. La sala estaba llena de libreros con una gran cantidad de libros que llamó al atención de la rusa, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Tenía una terraza, a la que se asomó Plisetsky solo para ver a la gente pasar y sí, notar algunos periodistas buscando alguna primicia. Pero todos concluyeron sin necesidad de hablarlo que Víctor lucía lo que tenía.

Los tres se pusieron atentos cuando sintieron al dueño de la casa salir de la habitación principal. Yuuri había querido dormir. Victor, al salir, lucía un poco más relajado de cómo había entrado a ese cuarto. Se había desabotonado la camisa y había dejado de lado tanto el saco, como su chaqueta y la correa. Caminó descalzo hasta el mini bar de donde sacó una botella de vodka. Todos concordaron que sí necesitarían el trago.

Había pasado una semana desde la sentencia y Víctor se encargó del pago de la fianza, pero ahora tenía otro problema mucho más grave que el registro de Yuuri en las centrales de riesgos, bases de datos de confidencialidad en Rusia y en otras de acceso internacional. Yuuri se había quedado sin empleo, la empresa no pudo permitir que se mantuviera el contrato tras lo ocurrido, para salvaguardar su reputación. La discusión que hubo una hora atrás en esa misma sala había surgido por ello: Mila necesitaba regresar a Suiza, y quería estar segura de qué haría Yuuri, porque la recomendación de Lilia seguía vigente, y habían notado a la prensa y un grupo de alfas debajo del edificio protestando o vigilando. Pero tampoco podían decidirse. Yuri decía que iría hasta a Cuba si era necesario pero que no abandonaría a Yuuri, Otabek lo tenía más difícil porque estaba cursando su último año de la carrera. Víctor podría llevarlo a donde sea pero también tenía negocios que atender.

Cuando Mila sugirió Suiza y que ella lo ayudaría a regresar a la empresa ahora bajo su tutela, Yuuri se negó. Furioso con toda la situación los dejó a los cuatros con la palabra en la boca y se metió a su habitación. Ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada hasta que Víctor decidió por sí mismo acercarse y evaluar el ambiente.

Afortunadamente, todo lo que había ocurrido había ayudado a mejorar la comunicación entre Víctor y Yuuri, por tanto, el alfa ya sabía lo que sucedía en el corazón de su pareja. Yuuri estaba asustado, agotado y frustrado. Había dejado de ser un hombre independiente con trabajo fijo y bien remunerado, a convertirse en un omega encerrado que no tenía la posibilidad de ir a la esquina de la calle para beber un café. Odiaba depender de todos, se sentía ahogado con tanta atención, extrañaba sus tiempos a sola y le gustaba también su privacidad. ¿Cómo compaginar eso sí debía compartir su cuerpo y su tiempo con cuatro personas que, sin duda alguna, querrían todo lo que fuera posible de él?

Sonó tan sencillo en la teoría, cuando la dra. Okukawa y el lic. Giacometti lo mencionaron en el despacho. Pero viéndolo en la práctica, era una locura. Yuuri tenía miedo de fallarles a todos, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, se preguntó ya si debía dejar ir a algunos de ellos y como se sentirían ellos si le tocara escoger.

Yuuri sentía que debía resolverlo, porque era de él la culpa. Fue él quien provocó la inusual situación y no veía justo que los alfas se conformaran. Incluso, consideraba que eso ya lo hacía un mal omega para los cuatro. Por otro lado, estaba una cuestión mucho más intima que solo a Víctor fue capaz de confesar, y aunque una parte del alfa vibró de emoción, la otra comprendió con pesar lo difícil que era acordar así. Yuuri amaba a Víctor, mucho más de lo que amaba en ese momento a los otros tres. Y aunque sentía que eso podría cambiar con el tiempo, tenía miedo de si no llegaba a pasar así.

—Tenemos que tomar una decisión, ya —inició Víctor, y llamó la atención de los otros tres que estaban sentados—. Yuuri está muy estresado. No solo perdió su empleo, sino su libertad y eso lo tiene de mal humor. Sin contar que aún no hemos decidido cómo vamos a llevar… esto.

—Yo di una solución para el empleo de Yuuri pero… —Mila fue interrumpida por Otabek, aunque Yuri también resopló ruidosamente.

—Eso es innegociable. Yuuri no quiere aceptar tu puesto, lo rebajaría —le aclaró antes de que Yuri interviniera.

—Además, vieja bruja, aceptar algo de tí después de lo que hiciste, y tan pronto… ¡pareciera que no lo conocieras!

—¡Callate gatito! —gruñó la alfa y Víctor se masajeó la sien.

Esto parecía más complicado de lo que le vendieron en el juzgado.

—Callensen todos, no están ayudando. —Al menos Otabek parecía tener más sentido común. Víctor se limitó a asentir y dirigió la mirada, en especial, a los dos más jóvenes.

—El problema principal no es el empleo de Yuuri. Lo inmediato es saber cómo haremos con nosotros. —Victor se permitió una pausa para ordenar sus ideas—. Todos somos sus alfas destinados, de eso estamos claro, pero como vamos a llevar esto al día es algo que aún no hemos sabido. Yuuri se siente un poco presionado porque teme fallarnos a lo cuatro.

—Eso es fácil, pongámonos un día para que esté con cada uno de nosotros —sugirió Yuri, irritado e inquieto—. Yo muero de ganas de tener un día a solas con él.

—Yuuri no es una consola de videojuegos que podamos compartirnos, Plisetsky —replicó la pelirroja, y Otabek la secundó.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vamos a tenerle que pedir permiso al anciano para pasar una noche con nuestro omega? ¡Debe ser equitativo! ¡Yuuri es tan omega nuestro como omega de él!

—Creo que es eso lo que ocurre, Yuri. —Otabek le sujetó del brazo al verlo a punto de levantarse—. Todos queremos algo equitativo y Yuuri también, pero no es tan sencillo.

—¡Claro que no! —reclamó levantándose, a pesar del agarre de Otabek—. ¡El anciano lo mantiene aquí, durmiendo con su maldito aroma por todos lados! ¡Ni siquiera Yuuri puede olernos con su aroma apestando en todo el lugar! —Otabek tuvo que darle algo de razón a eso—. ¡La bruja lo único que piensa es llevárselo a Suiza para hacer exactamente lo mismo con su asqueroso perfume de vainilla! ¡No crean que soy un imbecil para no darme cuenta que se están aprovechando para tomar la maldita ventaja!

—¡No quiero tomar ventaja! —buscó aclarar Víctor—. Pero Yuuri y yo tenemos más tiempo juntos. Este lugar es un lugar seguro para…

—¿Seguro? ¡Ah claro! —bramó Plisetsky, manoteando en el aire. Víctor empezaba a enfadarse—. Por eso fue a decirte lo que pasaba, ¿no? —Eso fue un golpe bajo, todos los admitieron allí. Víctor apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que se levantaba, pero Yuri no pensaba amilanarse—. ¡No es un lugar seguro para él!

—¡No vuelvas a mencionar esto en mi…!

—¿O si no qué? ¡Me vas a golpear! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a inter…!

—¡Basta los dos! —Otabek se interpuso, separándolos al verlos peligrosamente cerca. Mila renegó desde su asiento—. ¡Así no vamos a solucionar nada!

—Soy su pareja… —Victor respiraba con la furia tatuando sus ojos, pero conteniéndose y manteniendo su temple en lo posible. Se había despeinado en medio de la discusión—. Estoy intentando entenderlo a él y darle el espacio a ustedes pero…

—¡Tú no quieres dejar de ser su pareja! ¡Tiemblas de miedo ante esa posibilidad! —Yuri se detuvo—. ¡Admite que tienes miedo de dejarlo a solas con nosotros!

—¡Claro que tengo miedo! —se sinceró, rojo hasta el cuello. Otabek y los demás callaron mirando a Víctor quebrarse—. ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Me estoy tratando de acostumbrar a esta idea pero me aterra! ¿Y saben que me aterra más? ¡Que ustedes busquen lograr con Yuuri en cuestión de nada lo que a mí me tomó dieciocho meses!

—¿Temés que lo logremos antes? —Yuri arremetió, pero la mano de Otabek agarrándolo del brazo le hizo detenerse.

—Creo que entiendo lo que nos quieres decir… —Mila se puso de pie y caminó con sus brazos cruzados—. Yuuri se siente presionado por nuestra presencia, ¿cierto? —Otabek, al escucharla, asintió porque había entendido exactamente lo mismo.

—Por nosotros cuatro, sí. Por lo que cree que debe hacer como omega, por nuestras expectativas… —Victor se limitó a enumerar al cerrar los ojos y llevar una mano sobre su cuello—. Porque él quiere hacernos felices a los cuatro y no sabe cómo. Y sinceramente, tampoco yo lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio apenas sintieron que se escuchó algo desde la habitación principal. Todos temieron que Yuuri hubiera escuchado la lamentable discusión. Guardaron silencio, y fue Víctor quien se asomó para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero Yuuri se veía aún envuelto con sus sábanas, profundamente dormido. No podría dejar que Yuuri viera eso, o seguramente lo lastimaría más.

Al regresar, pudo notar que todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. No querían atizar en Yuuri la responsabilidad de hacer que esa relación, cualquiera fuera el nombre, funcionara. De nuevo se ubicaron en los muebles aunque cada uno con una expresión más atribulada que la del otro. Yuuri era su prioridad, debían hacer que toda esta situación no se convirtiera, de nuevo, en una cárcel para él.

Víctor entonces lo pensó. Buscó de su bolsillo la billetera y sacó la tarjeta que le habían entregado en el juzgado. La volteó para enseñarselas a los más jóvenes, y fue Yuri quien se levantó para tomarla.

—Quizás necesitamos ayuda.

**Apartamento de Víctor Nikiforov — July 22, 2017 / 14:27**

Hablar con Christofer Giacometti y relatar la situación no fue difícil. Esa misma noche acordaron el encuentro en el hotel donde se estaba hospedando, para el desayuno del día siguiente. Chris, como pidió ser llamado, solicitó una hora con cada uno de los alfas para escucharlos atentamente y tener un panorama mucho más claro de la invitación. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué no había regresado a Suiza, confesó que tenía la esperanza de ser requerido.

La logística de aquellas conversaciones fueron planificadas minuciosamente para no levantar sospecha. Todos estaban consciente de que para Yuuri la presencia del beta no era del todo agradable. Pero Minako Okukawa ya se había ido, y los cuatro consideraron, además, que sus estudios estaban enfocados a otro tipo de nivel, mucho más científico. Chris parecía abordar lo que ellos necesitaban: cómo convivir. Y por lo demostrado, no había tenido malos resultados.

Muy temprano, Otabek fue a buscar a Víctor a su apartamento para dirigirse juntos al hotel donde se quedaba el licenciado, dejando a Yuuri a cargo de Yuri y Mila. Cuando regresaron, fue el turno de los más jóvenes el ir a verse con Christofer. Al ver que Yuuri se había negado a comer y permanecía en la habitación, Víctor decidió preparar su platillo favorito y Otabek, al no tener mucho que hacer en la cocina (solo era capaz de calentar agua), decidió ir hasta la habitación.

Para Otabek fue bastante sorpresivo encontrar en el aroma predominante de Víctor, resquicios de los aromas de Yuri y Mila. No pudo evitar comentarlo, pero no supo si fue lo correcto al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri, cabizbajo.

—Se acostaron un rato conmigo —explicó avergonzado—. No… no hicimos nada, s-solo… dormimos.

—No tienes que justificarte conmigo, Yuuri… —Otabek jugó con los dedos que sostenía y temblaban ligeramente—. Yo entiendo… incluso entiendo si necesitas intimar con ellos.

—No he tenido sexo con nadie desde que el juicio acabó y me acosté con Víctor. —confesó—. Yo… sentí que necesitaba sentir a Víctor, necesitaba que él me sintiera, necesitaba reafirmar que era cierto que me arrepentía de no haberle dicho y que él no tuvo la culpa de mi silencio. Pero, cuando empecé a recibir la visita de ustedes no he podido… hacerlo de nuevo.

—No tienes que sentirte presionado por nosotros.

—No es tan fácil como decirlo… —Otabek tuvo que admitirlo, más después de haber dicho todo lo que sentía al psicologo. No, no era fácil.

—Desde un principio tu prioridad siempre fue mantener a salvo el lazo que tienes con Víctor, y lo entiendo. —Yuuri levantó la mirada al escucharlo y para Otabek, fue evidente la vergüenza y el dolor que le provocaba escucharlo—. No me molesta, entiendo que es más tiempo, que ustedes construyeron algo, que tu lazo con él en este momento sea más fuerte. Pero eso no significa que yo, o Yuri, o Mila, no podíamos alcanzar a tener un lazo igual o mayor a ese. —Sus manos se entretuvieron con las de Yuuri, entrelazando sus dedos mientras le daba forma a sus palabras—. Puede que tarde dieciocho meses, o más, o menos tiempo. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, Yuuri, es que voy a llegar.

La sonrisa de Yuuri fue todo lo que Otabek buscó en ese momento. Sin embargo, no pudo contener la necesidad de buscar que esa sonrisa se quedará tatuada en su boca. Se acercó y dejó un beso, tentativo, que al no obtener resistencia de parte de Yuuri se encargó de profundizar hasta hacerlo muy sentido. Sus manos se quedaron juntas, y a pesar de los aromas que se mezclaban entre ellos, pudieron mantenerse para solo disfrutar de la intimidad así, sin más. Al final, cuando Yuuri suspiró contento, buscó restregar su mejilla contra la áspera mandibula de Otabek. Le gustaba la sensación.

Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron con una sonrisa calmada y Otabek pudo ver a Yuuri, por fin, con un poco de tranquilidad.

Para la tarde, la llegada de Giacometti al apartamento en compañía de Yuri y Mila tomó por sorpresa a Yuuri, quien tras estar relajado compartiendo el mueble con Víctor y Otabek se vio invadido de inseguridad ante la presencia del beta. Chris se portó a la altura, le contó sobre el motivo que lo había llevado a estar allí. Yuuri aceptó el hablar a solas con él, en la habitación, mientras los cuatro alfas esperaban.

Fue impensable lo sencillo que resultó confesar su mayor miedo ante el beta, quien calmado, le escuchó sin dedicarse a juzgar. Yuuri amaba a Víctor, y sabía que su lazo con Víctor era mucho más fuerte, porque de hecho se había solidificado aún más con lo ocurrido. Pero no podía negar que estaba seguro de poder amar a los otros tres. Incluso confesó que de los tres, se sentía más afin con Otabek, aunque adoraba la compañía de Yuri y lo mucho que le llenaba de calidez, así como extrañaba la confianza que antes tenía con Mila. El problema, era que temía que llegar a amar a alguno de ellos pudiera hacerle ver a Víctor que su amor por él disminuyó. No quería que ninguno se sintiera desplazados con el otro, y esa posibilidad le aterraba. Ya Christofer se esperaba esa respuesta.

Como parte de esa terapia que él denominó "express", Chris le pidió escribir en cuatro hojas distintas aspectos, situaciones y cosas le ha encantado de cada uno de sus alfas. Que no temiera si no podía darle el mismo número a cada uno, solo que se concentrara en sacar todo lo que le gustaba de ellos. Las listas se llenaron paulatinamente, y Christofer le dio tiempo para realizar esa actividad mientras iba a revisar como seguían los alfas. Los cuatros parecían esperar callados a que la reunión con Yuuri terminara. Christofer notó con agrado como le preguntaban por el bienestar de Yuuri por encima de lo demás.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Christofer regresó con los alfas destinados y le entregó a cada uno la hoja que Yuuri había llenado, luego de haber pedido su consentimiento. Todos en silencio miraron las palabras allí escritas y sintieron en distintas intensidades la emoción que les embargó al saberse objetos de ese cariño de Yuuri. Les permitió recordar momentos con él, y notar que para Yuuri había sido también recuerdos importantes. Una sonrisa de agrado estaba dibujada en todos ellos; Christofer, observando el escenario, se sentó en el sofá desocupado y cruzó sus piernas.

—Le acabo de dejar la lista que cada uno llenó por privado esta mañana. —Todos levantaron su mirada, con su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho—. Yuuri tiene una expresión muy similar a la de ustedes. En toda relación la comunicación es vital, pero este tipo de relaciones es imposible establecerlas si no existe.

Los cuatro se miraron mutuamente, y volvieron sus ojos a las palabras que Yuuri había escrito. Era distinto sentir todo ese cariño allí demostrado y pensar en lo que ellos hubieran querido hacer con él si no tuvieran que compartirlo.

—Ahora, compartan entre ustedes esas hojas. —Los cuatros lo hicieron, con cierta resistencia. Víctor recibió la hoja de Yuri y entregó la suya a Mila, Mila le dio la que le pertenecía a Otabek y Otabek la suya a Yuri. Leyeron en silencio—. Es importante que ustedes reconozcan no solo los sentimientos que tiene Yuuri por ustedes, sino los que Yuuri tiene por el resto. De esta manera, podrán manejar su confianza en medio de esta relación. Por otro lado, es importante también que sepan que no están obligados a quedarse con Yuuri por su lazo de destinado.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Mila fue quien preguntó.

—Quiero decir que ustedes, si no se sienten conforme con la situación, pueden dejarlo ir y seguir con su vida. —El silencio mutuo fue bastante elocuente—. El lazo de los destinados se han romantizado durante siglos en la sociedad, pero, si nos limitamos a su explicación científica, o lo que hasta ahora conocemos de él, no es más que una respuesta natural de nuestros cuerpos respondiendo a la necesidad de apareamiento y decidiendo quien es la pareja más idónea. Una química explosiva y alucinante que nos dice que el otro par es nuestro mejor compañero. Pero hay muchos aspectos menos biológicos y genéticos para decidir que una pareja están preparados para compartir toda una vida. Por esa razón vemos tantas relaciones de "destinados" fracasando en el intento. No se trata de solo reconocer su aroma y dejar la marca, una relación se sostiene con muchos más elementos que eso.

—Pero usted está investigando sobre… —Otabek quiso agregar, pero Christofer lo detuvo con una palma en alto.

—Yo empecé mi investigación para entender porque la sociedad alfa/omega se aferran al lazo destinado. En Suiza nuestra tasa de natalidad ha disminuido y la mayoría de los estudios han concluido que la población lo justifica porque no ha encontrado a su destinado. Estábamos viendo como se puede "recrear" el lazo de los destinados, pero terminé consiguiendo a este tipo de relaciones múltiples que me han dado mucho más respuestas a preguntas que no había alcanzado a formular. Quizás los invite cuando tenga un material más desarrollado al respecto. Vuelvan a compartir sus hojas.

De nuevo, cada quien pasó la hoja al lado derecho para leer la información de su otro compañero. Cuando acabaron, volvieron a hacer lo mismo, de manera que ya tenían un panorama más claro de lo que Yuuri pensaba de sí mismo y de los otros. Hubo un silencio consensuado.

—Ahora —agregó Christofer, con una calma contagiosa—, ¿pueden verlo? Cada uno de ustedes le entrega a Yuuri un tipo de felicidad distinta, tiene cosas que pueden darle, y hay otras que quizás reconoceran que no pueden hacer ustedes, sino el otro. Eso es el ambiente de colaboración que deben buscar. Cuando Víctor llegó a decirme que se había sentido timado con mi testimonio, le expliqué que a pesar de la predisposición biológica que pueda haber en ustedes, necesitan una verdadera comunicación y comprensión de su espacio en la vida de Yuuri. La naturaleza no puede hacer todo por nosotros.

La base de la relación debía ser la comunicación y la aceptación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así como el lugar que cada uno ya tenía en la vida de Yuuri. En los más jóvenes, debían comprender que no podían repartirse a Yuuri como si se tratara de una porción de Pizza. Manejar los espacios y tiempos, aprender a convivir con el otro alfa e identificar cuando Yuuri necesitaría estar a solas eran cosas que de ahora en adelante tendrían que perfeccionar.

Cuando Christofer dejó al grupo de alfas a solas, se miraron ahora con un nuevo nivel de comprensión. Necesariamente debían buscar un apoyo que les ayudara a ver la situación desde otro punto de vista, y Christofer parecía el adecuado.

—Entonces… eres bueno cocinando —comentó Yuri, un tanto sobrecargado de información, pero decidido a digerirlo. Víctor levantó la mirada al sentir la atención de Yuri sobre él.

—Sí… He estado viviendo solo desde mis dieciocho. Uno de mis pasatiempos siempre ha sido cocinar, además del baile, la música, el teatro y la lectura. —Makkachin, su vieja mascota, se acercó para subirse a los pies de su amo después de haberse tomado una larga siesta. Víctor se limitó a rascarle sobre la oreja—. A Yuuri le gusta mi sazón.

—A Yuuri le gusta comer. —Sonrió Mila, con la mirada envuelta en nostalgia—. Recuerdo cuando le tocó ir a México con uno de nuestros aliados. Me enviaba fascinado todos los platos de comida que le presentaban y decía que iba a engordar sin remedio ni remordimiento. Bromeamos diciendo que nos meteriamos a dieta juntos.

—Le quedé mal el día que se quedó en mi casa e intenté hacerle huevos cocidos. Se me secó el agua. —Recordó Otabek y Yuri junto a Mila soltaron una carcajada. Víctor contuvo la suya pero se sintió de mejor humor—. Tuve que salir a buscar hamburguesas.

—Ya sé que te quiero lejos de mi cocina —se jugó Víctor, y Otabek renegó también con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¡Bueno, lo que pasa es que Yuuri aún no ha probado mis espectaculares y nuevos, originales y nada imitable piroshky de katsudon! —La mirada de autosuficiencia de Yuri llamó la atención de los otros tres—. Ya mi abuelo me pasó la receta, ¡juro que será mejor que tu versión de katsudon!

Para cuando Christofer regresó, acompañado de Yuuri, ambos notaron como los cuatros alfas estaban tan entretenidos conversando que no se habían percatado de su presencia. La incomodidad que había estado implícita en su trato en el inicio se había disipado, y aquello hizo que el corazón de Yuuri retumbara con fuerza contra su pecho, llenándolo de una dicha inconcebible.

Quizás no sería imposible poder compartir su lazo con los cuatros. Quizás podrían hacerlos felices y hallar en esa extraña e inusual situación, el estilo de vida que todos buscaban. Yuuri se llenó de esperanzas y el aroma dulce fue una invitación casi imposible de declinar. Víctor, Yuri, Otabek y Mila dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, y Yuuri respondió al gesto con una ligera sonrisa apenada. En cuestión de segundos, los cincos se encontraron en un abrazo consentido y grupal.

**Apartamento de Yuuri Katsuki en Zúrich — September 03, 2018**

Las mañanas comunes en la vida de Yuuri Katsuki tienen ya una rutina establecida. Una donde cada una de sus parejas tiene ya una actividad asignada y tomada como suya que se estableció con el tiempo de convivencia. El primero en levantarse es Víctor Nikiforov, quien espera un poco más antes de salir de la cama y revisa la inversión de sus activos en Suiza tras haber abierto una filial de Stammi Vicino en el país. Su mano ha caído sobre la cabellera negra de Yuuri mientras deja que sus yemas viajen y las peinen con perezoso cariño. Siente la manera en que Yuri Plisetsky se remueve a su otro lado, agarrándolo en el tronco y dejando de nuevo su cabeza pegada a la almohada.

A su lado izquierdo, Yuuri duerme mientras es abrazado por Mila en su costado, pegando sus turgentes pechos desnudos en el costado de su pareja. Otabek la abraza a ella y ha dejado a su mano reposar sobre el abdomen del omega. Víctor los observa a los cuatro con curiosidad. A pesar de que tiene una enorme cama lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos puedan dormir cómodos, se han acostumbrados a abrazarse unos a otros buscando mantener el contacto con Yuuri aún mientras duerme. Ya no importa quien abraza a quien, solo disfruta de la mutua compañía. Y si le hubieran dicho que eso sería posible un año atrás, no les habría creído.

Sin embargo, no puede quedarse agotando el tiempo y pensando en el pasado. Su empresa requiere de su atención. A pesar de lo invitante que es percibir la erección de Plisetsky rozándose contra su muslo y la imagen de los senos de Mila, Víctor sabe que debe levantarse de la cama.

Víctor retira la sábana de su cuerpo desnudo y se levanta escapando de la prisión humana que Plisetsky a veces gusta crear con él, para poder dirigirse al baño. A los pocos minutos, siente el sonido de la puerta abrirse y es Otabek quien se asoma para mirarse al espejo y decidir si se afeita o no esa mañana. Víctor se ducha, Otabek se lava la boca y cuando se acerca a la regadera, comparte un beso largo con Víctor. Tienen la costumbre de salir a trotar juntos mientras el resto duerme.

Una hora después, los dos alfas han regresado a casa riendo animadamente tras haber cumplido con su rutina de ejercicios. Otabek ha aprendido a hacer el mejor café de los cuatro, así que es el encargado de esa actividad. Víctor vuelve a la ducha para bañarse y prepararse para el trabajo, pero esta vez es Yuri Plisetsky quien lo acompaña. Yuuri sigue dormido, pero Plisetsky le hace saber a Víctor que Mila está dispuesta a despertarlo con el montón de caricias que ha empezado a dejarle en el cuerpo.

Aunque quisiera quedarse, no puede, y es bueno que haya un reloj en la ducha porque resulta muy difícil coordinar el tiempo cuando tiene los labios de Yuri en su cuello. Víctor lo aparta, le sonríe divertido cuando lo ve bufar de inconformidad, pero ciertamente, no puede llegar tarde a la oficina. Le dice que espere a Otabek quien seguro querrá tomar una ducha después de montar la cafetera. Cuando Víctor sale del baño, mira a Mila sobre Yuuri compartiendo un beso largo y húmedo mientras el cuerpo de la alfa se retuerce por sobre el de él. Yuuri todavía luce entre dormido, pero sus aromas han empezado a intensificarse y sus manos no dudan en acariciar el seno y la curva de la cadera de Mila. Se acerca para despedirse, pero el aroma de Yuuri parece una soga que lo jala. Comparte un beso con Mila, lleno de ganas, antes de ir a buscar los labios del omega y profundizar.

Esa es la rutina de todas las mañanas, aunque esa no es una mañana común. El celo de Yuuri se acerca y los cuatros pueden sentir la mezcla de aromas invitándolos a quedarse. Víctor casi fracasa en su empresa de salir a trabajar. Yuuri le jala de su cabello largo, lo presiona de su nuca marcada (por los cuatros) y se retuerce con sonidos insanos mientras Mila se entretiene bajando con su boca. Tiene que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para separarse. Le recuerda la reunión que él tendrá que asistir en su nombre, ya que no podría ir con la cercanía del celo. Yuuri se muestra inconforme, pero deja de jalar su corbata. Víctor se despide con la promesa de que al llegar no habrá alma que lo saque de esa cama hasta que Yuuri culmine su celo.

El viaje a Suiza fue decidido después de esa primera reunión. Los cinco se han incluido al programa especial para la investigación encabezada por la universidad de Zúrich y eso les ha permitido beneficios ciudadanos en la sociedad. El gobierno ha empezado a ver con mejor ojos la investigación al proponerles una solución para su problema de natalidad. Mila sigue trabajando para G & V company, Yuuri se incluyó a la plantilla de trabajo de Víctor Nikiforov en su agencia de modelaje, teniendo un cargo gerencial que nadie se ha atrevido a cuestionar. Otabek terminó su licenciatura y se ha incluido a la dinámica relación desde que se tituló. Yuri Plisetsky ha ganado un nuevo premio en la Fórmula 1.

El camino no ha sido fácil, pero ninguno puede arrepentirse de la decisión que tomaron de intentarlo. Al inicio, Mila había tenido que manejar distancia para que Yuuri recuperara su confianza en ella, y Víctor tuvo que compartir con Yuri el espacio, para empezar a hacer posible ese ambiente de colaboración. Ahora resulta sencillo. Ninguno se pregunta los límites, porque no existen. Tampoco se preguntan qué ha pasado con ellos, porque no importa. Recibir la marca de otros alfas y del mismo Yuuri ha sido una forma de hacerse ver entre ellos que son solo parte de una misma unidad perfectamente acoplada, que pueden funcionar muy bien a solas, pero que es mucho más productiva estando juntos.

¿Cómo se llaman? Es irrelevante.

Víctor podría llamarlo plenitud.

Cuando el celo de Yuuri llega, Víctor lo siente a través del lazo que lanza sobre él una llamarada de puro fuego y deseo. Su cuerpo es invadido por las corrientes explosivas bajo su piel y puede percibir el calor de Yuuri expandiéndose como una estrella. La ansiedad de Mila la nota a distancia, también obligada a esperar en una oficina para culminar sus deberes. Víctor se impacienta, pese a saber que Yuuri no se encuentra solo y tanto Plisetsky como Altin ya están abocados para acompañar a Yuuri en su celo. No puede evitar apresurarse. Deja ordenes, delega actividades y para nadie es secreto su prisa por retirarse.

Yuuri ha decidido dejar de cuidarse y hace un par de meses se retiró el dispositivo de su brazo. Víctor no puede con la idea de que a partir de ese momento un nuevo miembro a su enorme familia podría llegar. Las expectativas lo gobiernan y el calor de Yuuri lo está convocando como un lejano canto de sirena. Él no puede resistirse.

Con prisa, toma un taxi porque duda tener la suficiente atención para manejar de regreso a casa. Makkachin chilla al no obtener la atención suficiente de su amo cuando lo ve llegar. Víctor no tiene tiempo más que para acariciar un poco las orejas peludas de su viejo amigo. Se retira el saco y lo deja en el suelo. Suelta la corbata y la empuja para luego retirar los botones de su muñeca. Su cuerpo reacciona violentamente cuando escucha a Yuuri gritar su nombre en la habitación, en medio de ruidosos gemidos. No duda en desnudarse y hundirse en el mar de brazos, piernas, sexo y placer que le espera en esa cama.

Se desviven sin importar sus posiciones. Comparten besos, gemidos y caricias entre ellos. No importa de quién es la mano que los toca, la lengua que los saborea, los labios que los besan. Solo pueden sentir las explosiones cada una más fuerte que la otra erosionando su consciencia y llamando a su instinto más animal. Se restriegan los cuatro, eufóricos. Yuuri gime con fuerza al sentir a Víctor entrar mientras las manos de Yuri le tocan y su boca es invadida por Otabek. Y para cuando las horas pasan y Mila llega, el mar se vuelve un brioso océano en tormenta, con oleajes duros y agresivos, fuego cayendo del cielo, aguas profundas agitadas y crujidos que parten cualquier barco. Sus cuerpos encontrándose y contrayéndose en sonidos obscenos y tacto de fuego. El éxtasis llegando tantas veces que es como una nota alargada, eterna, que les hace sentir en el umbral entre la vida y la muerte por días.

Cuando el celo acaba, no hay espacio para el silencio. Agotados y contentos, permanecen abrazados en medio de la madrugada del quinto día, con sus cuerpos conectados en caricias y besos que comparten sin más interés que sentirse cerca. Hablan amenamente: Yuuri dice que tiene hambre, Víctor no tiene fuerzas en las piernas, Yuri en respuesta bromea con que ya es un anciano y Otabek está demasiado entretenido besando un pecho de Mila como para pensar en moverse de la cama. Ríen, comparten la modorra del momento y sin que las hormonas estén allí influenciando sus actos, se unen otra vez: buscando y encontrando placer, dando y sintiendo amor. La confidencialidad y complicidad los hace disfrutar de cada momento juntos sin emitir juicios banales que empañen la dicha de tenerse.

Y así viven, en una sociedad que alaba la monogamia, dentro de una relación donde el amor prima y se ha convertido en el vínculo más poderoso que existe. Más que los destinados, más que lo natural, más que lo impuesto por la moral y la razón.

Yo no podría pensar en una mejor forma de vivir.

Christofer Giacometti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SE ACABO!
> 
> Y por fin he podido mostrar la escena final que tanto amé escribir. ¡En serio! Fue genial y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo porque al escribirla en la oficia terminé toda sonrojada por HORAS XD
> 
> Estoy muy feliz de haber hecho este trabajo. Le agradezco mucho a Boa Katsuki por la idea que me entregó y por ser mi amiga secreta en el intercambio. La idea que me tocó por ella fue: "Mi deseo de navidad es un one-shot en el que Yuuri sea el omega destinado de cuatro alfas: Victor, Yurio, Otabek y Mila. Él no puede elegir a uno solo porque todos son sus destinados, así que luego de un acuerdo, se queda y tiene hijos con todos."
> 
> OMG XDDD acabo de notar que no tuvo hijos xD, pero bueno, dime si vale que se haga referencia de que los tendrá con todos xD Acabo de notar esto, Dios, soy una mala persona.
> 
> En fin, gracias por todos. Pueden seguir leyendo más de mis trabajos en el perfil, también entrar al grupo de lectores Matryoshka para saber más de mis proyectos o buscar mi fanpage de Carolina Villadiego en facebook. Besos, abrazos y espero leerlas en otros de mis trabajos.


End file.
